


The Video

by Navybluewings



Series: Video Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, College, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Roommates, Slight Violence, Slow Build, Video, more will come as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/Navybluewings
Summary: Kageyama Tobio knows that he and his roommate, Hinata Shouyou are low on cash. And he's aware that part of thatismight be his fault. So when Hinata comes to their college dorm with the promise of a paycheck, Kageyama almost overlooks the video camera sitting in his spiker's hands. All he has to do is record whatever Hinata plans to do, right? How hard could that be?Funny how one video could change everything.





	1. The Power of Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2017 everyone! I hope this new year brings you good luck, and I hope you enjoy this story.

_This is stupid._

 

The thought crossed through Kageyama’s mind for the 100th time in less than ten minutes. He stared warily at the camera now aimed across the room, his eyes glued to the red blinking light that seemed to mock him. Even the camera thought it was reckless. But just like the recording device, Kageyama stayed silent as his eyes flickered back toward the short guy fumbling to get a fluffy black towel to sit on the chair beneath him. Orange hair swayed while his feet barely scraped the dorm room floor, the computer chair pulled up to it’s highest setting. 

 

“Hinata, I don’t think-” 

 

Kageyama’s voice lost some of its power when his roommate glanced up to him, eyes bright and blinking as his hand paused on its previous mission. The other was currently occupied; as in, _palming his dick through his boxers_. If Kageyama didn’t know what the plan was, he may have snorted at how stupid his friend looked. Or died, either option sounded plausible at this point. Even after four years, the small spiker never lost that idiotic baby fat in his cheeks. Hinata hadn’t grown much since his freshman year in Karasuno, and he surprisingly didn’t mind. It gave him an advantage, as many who had never seen him play suspected little of his skill. But the two were just as sharp as ever, synced up and unbeatable when they played on the court. 

 

If only their minds could get on the same wavelengths now.

 

“Hey, don’t chicken out!” At Hinata’s squawk, Kageyama felt his back muscles tense.

 

“Who the hell wouldn’t in this situation?!” He snapped out, feeling a flush rise up his neck when the corner of his eyes caught a twitch from the hand on Hinata’s boxers. Unwillingly his attention went to the other hand, which was now thumbing the elastic of the only piece of clothing Hinata had on. 

 

“Well I wouldn’t have to do this if _someone_ would stop getting fired from every job we get.” 

 

Despite Hinata’s casual smile, the burning fire of guilt swelled up in the setter’s stomach. He tried to mask it with his usual scowl. It wasn’t like he meant to get fired; Hinata kept finding jobs where he had to ‘be nice’ and ‘engage with customers’. Kageyama didn’t talk to many people; the volleyball team was pretty much the extent of his social life. Even in college, where there were thousands of people who didn’t know his king persona, the black-haired guy preferred the company of an empty gym and a volleyball. Some people weren’t meant to be social, and that was the hand he was dealt. Hinata, however, seemed to simply bask in the spotlight, and couldn’t fathom where Kageyama’s distaste for attention came from.

But honestly, if being friendly meant doing this…

 

“How is this going to make us money?” Long fingers fiddled with the camera in front of him, watching the screen zoom in on the bare stomach of his friend. He had seen Hinata without a shirt on more times than he could count; they changed in front of each other multiple times a day. Hell, he could probably pick out the spiker’s lean stomach in his sleep. 

 

Ah, weird thought for the current predicament. 

 

“I’ve already told you.” For the first time since the camera flipped open, Kageyama caught a glimpse of a blush on Hinata’s face. The setter couldn’t blame him; he wasn’t even in front of the camera and he felt like his head was going to pop. The amber eyes of his roommate flittered around the room, showing a few nerves that his big smile couldn’t hide. “There’s a site that pays you for videos. The more hits you get on your video, the more money they pay out.”

 

“This is basically prostitution.” Maybe he shouldn’t have said it so bluntly, but being soft was not his forte. Hinata let out a weird noise that Kageyama couldn’t quite place, the spiker squirming once in his seat before he shook his head.

 

“It’s not like that at all! I’m just masterbating...I do it all the time!” Now it was the taller guy’s turn to choke on air. 

 

“Do-Don’t just announce it like it’s some type of award.” 

 

“Well it’s not like you don’t do it too, _Shower_ yama.” A snicker from the chair made Kageyama’s ears burn red, desperate to step away from any topic that involved his alone time. He coughed once to make sure his voice wouldn’t crack as he sent a deadly glare toward his smirking roommate. 

 

“So how do you even know someone’s going to pay to watch you...ya know…”

 

“Because I’m good looking.” Humility, thy name was _not_ Hinata. The spiker’s head tilted as he tapped his chin with his finger, eyes lowering to the ground in thought. “I mean, I got you to make sure the camera won’t show my face, but I think volleyball’s kept me in good enough shape to attract some people. And from what Tanaka said, there’s some ugly people on there that get lots of hits-” 

 

“ _Tanaka_ told you about this site?” When Hinata nodded with a grin, Kageyama resisted the urge to smack his forehead. Of course this was the doing of Tanaka; who else would know about a website that paid people for such dirty things?

 

“It’s not like he knew what I was planning; he just brought it up while we were grabbing lunch today, and I figured it’d be a good way to tie us over until we get another job.” Kageyama’s irritation slowly dwindled as he listened to Hinata’s explanation, keeping his gaze away from his teammate so he couldn’t see the flash of guilt. Even though they both knew it was Kageyama’s fault (again, not on purpose) that they were running low on cash, Hinata only brought it up to tease the setter. He never really meant to place the blame on Kageyama’s shoulders; Hinata always talked about _their_ problem. How _they_ were going to get money, and what _they_ would do for the next job. Hinata had never been fired; he always just quit when Kageyama was let go. 

 

_Why would I want to work for a place that doesn’t even realize how awesome you are? I mean, have they seen you set?_

 

That was the only reason Hinata ever gave Kageyama for leaving whatever their last job was. The setter never pushed more than that, and the spiker was content to just look for another place to work. But their last checks had come almost a month ago, and now they were running on instant ramen and fumes. It would have been fine if they weren’t so obsessed with volleyball; how could you do the perfect quick toss when your stomach was eating itself alive? So the two had spent the last few days searching for a place to work, with little luck. That is, until Hinata came bursting through the door twenty minutes ago with a camera (which he borrowed from Ennoshita, the poor senpai) and this _brilliant_ idea.

 

Hinata was going to masterbate on camera, and Kageyama was going to film it. 

 

“Are you ready?” 

 

“Are _you_?” He didn’t mean to make it sound so accusatory, but why the hell was Hinata asking him? Kageyama wasn’t the one who was about to make a porno. 

 

“Well I can’t have you making weird noises in the background; Tanaka said that people like to hear it when the person…” For once, there was something even Hinata fumbled to talk about. Still, the point was made, and Kageyama felt his throat go dry. Why had he agreed to help Hinata with this?

 

Oh yeah, mind-numbing guilt. 

 

“Let’s just get this _over_ with,” the setter mumbled, pressing a few of the buttons to make sure that Hinata’s shoulders were at the top of the screen. 

 

Luckily they had been smart enough to take down their volleyball posters from the wall behind Hinata, and swept the heap of dirty laundry onto the other side of the room. There was no way for anyone to link this back to Hinata, and that eased some of Kageyama’s worry. Though his roommate was annoying, he never wanted to do actual damage to him. Hinata had a good heart, as weird as it was sometimes. And he really was doing this for them, so Kageyama could suck up a few minutes of awkward tension to help out. His head lifting once to assure that the door was _definitely_ locked, Kageyama took a steady breath and turned his attention back to his teammate. 

 

“Alright, I’m starting.” Hinata was always good at making strange situations even worse. Biting his tongue before he snapped out a few insults, Kageyama only gave an eyeroll before he let his finger hit the ‘record’ button. 

 

Instantly Hinata’s shoulders tensed at the ‘beep’, but it only lasted a few seconds before hesitant hands shifted into motion. Kageyama tried to keep his mind from combusting as the thought ‘so weird so weird so weird’ continued to pound in his head, his focus flickering between the Hinta in person and the shot on the camera. He assumed watching through the screen would take away some of the embarrassment, yet his cheeks pinkened instantly as tiny fingers hesitated to draw up the middle of the chest being displayed. His heartbeat was fast, but he tried to put the thought out of his mind to focus on his job. The whole thing would be worthless if Hinata’s face was shown, and he wasn’t sitting through this a second time. 

 

Except by the way Hinata’s hands were hesitating, Kageyama wasn’t even sure there’d be a _first_ time. The camera had been rolling for nearly a minute, yet the spiker had yet to even try and touch anything other than his stomach. The fingers never slowed in their teasing path, drawing circles along the tan skin. The little touches seemed to have some effect, as a flush had started to creep up Hinata’s neck and his breathing got a little heavier. For a moment, blue eyes were transfixed by the motion, a soft breath being sucked in between parted lips. Still, Kageyama could tell by the uncertain look glowing in the shorter male’s eyes that he was holding back. 

 

“Hey.” His voice was a little gruff, but it got the attention of Hinata anyways. Big eyes gazed up at him, looking ready to fight, but Kageyama cut him off. “Move your hands more.” 

 

“Huh?” It was soft, a little more wavered than his normal tone, and some of the nerves speckled through. It happened, occasionally, to the ray of sunshine. Most of the time it was on the court, when Hinata’s confidence suddenly evaporated. It came without warning, but Kageyama was always the best at getting him to snap out of it before it impacted their performance. Maybe it was the instinct from all of those times on the court, but hearing the insecurity sprout from the spiker had Kageyama’s voice moving without warning. 

 

“Slide your hands up your body and touch yourself.” The calm tone he used contradicted the harsh pounding of his heart, which rattled his ribcage painfully. He kept his sharp stare on the widened gaze in front of him, wondering why he couldn’t feel himself blushing. Hinata’s back curled up unconsciously, forcing his chest to rub hard into the hands still exploring the firm skin. Kageyama’s lips twitched at the movement, his voice waiting a moment before rumbling past his vocal chords. “More.” 

 

“Yeah,” Hinata breathed out, his shoulders slumping as his body finally seemed to forget about his previous nerves. Kageyama shifted his eyes to the camera, reassuring himself that the new position didn’t expose his spiker’s face. Hinata’s fingers had started to brush against his nipples, the squirming of narrow hips informing the setter that his roommate was starting to enjoy himself. While Kageyama had never been a fan of playing with his own chest, Hinata seemed quite the opposite. The arch in his back was much more defined, toned thighs pressing as wide as they could while his thumbs scraped against the erogenous zones. 

 

Orange hair was pressed to the top of the chair when Hinata tilted his head back, a whine proving the stimulation was pleasurable. His abdominal muscles tensed when he lightened his touch, barely rubbing the hard nubs. The self-administered torture seemed to have it’s targeted effect, Kageyama’s concentrated gaze catching the twitch beneath the black boxers. It was obvious that Hinata was hard, yet his hands never moved from rubbing against the painfully tense nipples. The shorter man’s chest shuddered with a groan when his fingers pressed harder against the sensitive skin, his hips thrusting once while another whimper echoed in the dorm room. Hinata’s eyes were squeezed shut at the noise, and for a second Kageyama wondered why the performance had stalled again. 

 

Hinata was panting now, legs lifting up to rest on either of the computer chair’s armrests. The position was exposing for the spiker, yanking the black boxers up to reveal more of his thighs. It also caused the fabric to pull tight around his arousal, a soft hiss from Hinata proving he felt the sensation rubbing against him. The noise was a little louder than his other moans, but he seemed too enthralled in what he was doing to care. Kageyama felt himself swallow, and for the first time since the ‘show’ started, moved his eyes away from his roommate to gaze at the floor. 

 

It was only in that moment that he realized his own breathing was shaky, both hands tightened into white-knuckled fists by his sides. The blush that he had been missing before had come back with a vengeance. But to his horror, Kageyama realized that not all of his blood went to his cheeks. The loose shorts he wore hid the start of his hard-on, but when the velvety skin brushed against his thigh, Kageyama had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from making a noise. Why was he reacting to this? It was _Hinata_! And yet, when he heard an almost painful cry from across the room, Kageyama’s eyes were eager to see the reason. Hinata’s body was flushed and sweating from the teasing, and the setter was sure his nipples were so hard they bordered on painful. 

 

“Mo-more,” Hinata whimpered out, and it only took a second for Kageyama to realize just why the spiker hadn’t moved on. Lips trembling with unsure power, the dark-haired man ignored the greed in his tone while he spoke. 

 

“Slide your fingers down...down into your boxers and touch yourself.” 

 

Like his tongue was connected to Hinata’s wrist, Kageyama watched without breathing as Hinata slid his hand straight past the elastic waistband. Both legs jerked wider as Hinata’s loud moan filled his teammate’s ears, the hand not stroking underneath his boxers in a vice grip on the back of the chair. Hinata’s face was buried into the flesh of his bicep, cheeks red with pleasure. The hips Kageyama had been admiring earlier were quick to thrust into the strokes of his hand, Hinata’s mouth refusing to quiet. There were whimpers and moans, each noise striking Kageyama hard in his lower stomach. He couldn’t deny his body was reacting to the mess of a roommate in front of him, the heel of his hand pressing into the front of his shorts to give himself minor relief. Luckily Hinata’s eyes were glued shut, his hand desperate as he rutted his hips hard into the friction. 

 

Though the camera couldn’t see, Kageyama was transfixed by the way Hinata’s little canine bit into his lower lip. For a nanosecond, he wondered if his own teeth would be too rough for the soft skin. His mind was fuzzy with pleasure, clouding any judgement or protests from earlier and letting his mouth run on automatic. 

 

“Idiot, they’ll want to see you. Come on, get rid of the boxers.” He wasn’t sure who ‘they’ were, and if ‘they’ would feel as hot under the collar as him. Hinata’s hand slowly dislodged from the cushion of the chair even as he shook his head. 

 

“N-No way,” he groaned out, but his hand betrayed his voice, and his hips were more than willing to lift while the fabric slipped over his ass. It stretched out around his thighs, Hinata’s refusal of closing his legs making it impossible for the boxers to go any further. It didn’t matter, really; the fabric no longer blocked Hinata’s arousal. It was average in size, maybe the same size as Kageyama if he was being nice. 

 

Despite the similarities, the flush of Hinata’s cock made Kageyama’s hand rub once over his own hard-on. He let a whisper of a groan pass his teeth, his whole body clenching when Hinata’s thumb brushed over his tip. The soft stroke seemed to rub against the slit, which dripped with pre-cum and made Hinata gasp out into the muggy room. Now Hinata’s wrist was moving, flicking with enough speed to leave the spiker keening in his seat. Kageyama, desperate to gain some control over his _weird_ hormones, yanked his hand away from his shorts and grasped at the back of his head, yanking hard on the hair in his hand. 

 

The sharp pain was like a shot of cold water down his spine, and the fog in his brain parted enough for Kageyama to focus on the camera again. Hinata’s identity was still secret, but his body was on full display. The flexibility of the college student was amazing, his body contorted from pleasure as he ground his hips into his tight fist. The orange bangs plastered to Hinata’s face wasn’t far off from how he looked after a good session of volleyball, and instantly Kageyama regretted the comparison. What was he going to do the next time he caught sight of this sweaty face?! The throb in his pants reminded him that his hair pull hadn’t gotten rid of his ‘problem’, and he silently prayed Hinata’s solo session would end soon. 

 

“A-Ah!” Golden eyes snapped open as Hinata’s hips stuttered at a particularly wicked curl of his fingers around his head, and he started to pull his knees closer to his stomach. Hinata scratched at the edge of the seat as he shook his head, as if fighting to prolong the pleasure he was feeling. Kageyama knew why Hinata had drawn his knees in; being stretched out made it much harder to hold back an orgasm. And though he (for a reason he wasn’t the slightest bit comfortable thinking about) was enjoying the show, he wanted it to end. 

 

“Don’t close your legs.” The order was soft, but had the strength it needed to get Hinata to whine and stretch his legs again. Seeing Hinata react to his voice made Kageyama smirk, and a cocky statement rushed through his normally awkward lips. “Just like that. Good job.”

 

The rare compliment from Kageyama had a surprising effect; Hinata’s moan choked in his throat as his hips spasmed, desperate to fuck into the hand now rushing to stroke himself. The eyes he had caught a glimpse of were hidden again, Hinata’s legs shaking when his pleasure became too much to hold back. The shot of cum against Hinata’s lower stomach made Kageyama feel funny, but he couldn’t dwell on it when Hinata’s throat released a mix of a sob and a moan. His fingers were trembling even as they continued to run over his dick, refusing to leave an ounce of pleasure untouched. When the movement became too much for his sensitive body, Hinata dropped back onto the chair and gasped for breath. Kageyama took a few seconds to realize the camera wouldn’t shut itself off, and his long fingers fumbled to finally cut the shot just as Hinata’s hand trailed through the mess on his stomach. 

 

“That was really intense.” The tired tone in Hinata’s voice showed that even the ball of energy could hit a breaking point. Kageyama knew he had no right to complain; all he had to do was stand there and record. Still, the heaviness of his body made him abandon the camera, dropping onto his bed face-first. He buried his face into his pillow when his forgotten hard on rubbed against the bed, hoping the feathers would mute out the gasp of pleasure. The last thing he needed was Hinata thinking he got a boner over watching him masturbate.

 

...Okay, so that was what happened, but did his roommate need to know that? 

 

“Go wash off or something.” Anything to get him out of the room, honestly. When he heard a scoff, Kageyama turned his head and let one eye open to see Hinata snap the boxers back into place on his hips. 

 

“You’re so pushy, _Bakayama_.” Pushing up into his forearms, Kageyama scowled as his friend looked at the pile of clothes they had accumulated for laundry day. 

 

“If I wasn’t so pushy, you’d still be drawing smiley faces on your stomach.” The tips of Hinata’s ears were pink from the blunt comment they both knew were true. For some odd reason, Hinata only seemed willing to do what Kageyama had told him to. In any other facet in their lives, Hinata lived to defy Kageyama. It wasn’t to say Kageyama was much better; he always took a little pride in cutting Hinata back down to size when necessary. But for Hinata, it was simply his personality. Volleyball, school, competitions were all the same.

So the fact that this just happened...it was a weird subject to talk about, and the taller man silently prayed Hinata would let the conversation die. 

 

It was rare, but luck was on his side when Hinata didn’t respond to the statement. Instead, his eyes focused on one of Kageyama’s shirts with an evil grin. Before the setter could stop him (not that he could really move with his hard-on still throbbing against his sheets), Hinata yanked the blue fabric to his stomach and wiped his cum off. Kageyama crinkled his nose at the sight; how awkward was that going to be to wash later? But Hinata didn’t seem to mind, humming as he tossed the soiled shirt back into the pile before he stretched his arms over his head. It was amazing how relaxed his friend could be after what they had just shared, but not out of character for Hinata. He tended to go with the flow, while Kageyama had to analyze every piece of information before making a conclusion. Normally he didn’t mind that part about himself; this time, he knew it was going to result in some...frustration. 

 

“You want to go practice?” Kageyama blinked as Hinata looked over to him, already yanking on shorts then a knee pad while the setter was distracted. 

 

“I thought you were tired? And shouldn’t you take a shower?” Or just go anywhere long enough for the younger man to take care of his ‘situation’. But Hinata simply waved the suggestion off, jumping once to show his energy had bounded back. 

 

“I’ll take one after we do fifty quick spikes. So hurry up and get ready, the yoga class takes over the gym in an hour.” There was no way Hinata was going to let this go. And while the setter in him roared with pride at having found such a dedicated spiker, the man inside Kageyama want to strangle him. He took a slow breath as he closed his eyes, willing his body to calm down as he dropped his head back to the pillow. 

 

“Shouldn’t you do something about your video first?” It was a last ditch effort to buy a little more time, and it seemed to pay off when Hinata swore under his breath. 

 

“Ah, I guess I should upload it and delete our video before giving it back. Man, and I really wanted to play, too!” Hinata whined and ruffled his hair anxiously before starting the task at hand, Kageyama watching in annoyance. How did a guy like Hinata get any sort of reaction from him? He was about as appealing as a wet blanket. It must have been a fluke, or repressed hormones; Kageyama couldn’t remember the last time he had taken an ‘extra long’ shower. The reasoning seemed to help his body cool down, and by the time the grumbling spiker had finished uploading and deleting the video, Kageyama had snagged an old volleyball from under his bed. 

 

“Come on; I know a park ten minutes from here where we can practice.” A grin spread over chubby cheeks while golden eyes sparkled, and his excitement made Kageyama’s own desire to set overshadow everything else in his mind. Whatever had just happened between them was a one-time thing; just a means to get money until their next job. And Hinata seemed fine with it, so why should Kageyama care? Hinata’s loud voice filled the area with nonsensical babbling as the two left the dorm, Kageyama leaving his inner turmoil behind. 

 

And when his head hit the pillow that night, nothing but quick serves and flying shrimps filled his dreams.

 

~**~

 

Maybe Kageyama should have worried more when his phone buzzed while he tried to listen to his teacher explain the difference between mediating and moderator variables. But then again, the only person who called him around this time was Noya looking for someone to eat dinner with. 

 

He still found it strange that the entire Karasuno volleyball team had been bonded enough to choose the same college, though it meant terror for their opponents on the court. Their legendary team his freshman year was still talked about in volleyball circuits. It was more than amusing to see the way people’s jaws dropped when they watched Yamaguchi’s float serve, Daichi’s pure athleticism, or Asahi’s full front attack. Hell, even seeing Tsukishima stuff a spike down was a little pleasing, though Kageyama would never admit it. The blonde was still as moody as ever, and his snarky comments never lost their edge. 

 

Still, Kageyama liked having his team together again. 

 

Since Noya knew that Kageyama didn’t get out of class for another twenty minutes, the setter didn’t even bother to look at his phone. He felt the buzzing go away, and he wrote down some notes before another set of buzzes erupted. And that was a little strange for the guardian of the court. Noya normally left some long winded voicemail for Kageyama about his stomach eating him alive and his kouhai leaving him to die before demanding he meet at some dining hall on campus. It was dramatic, but it was never more than one call. So when his pocket went off for the third time, Kageyama took the chance to glance down at his phone and scowl. 

 

_Hinata? Shouldn’t that idiot be in his Intro to Sociology class?_

 

Kageyama ran through his roommate’s schedule in his head, knowing that he definitely had a class right now. There was a chance that it got out early, but Hinata was the type to just show up outside his classroom. Hinata wasn’t the best with technology, which was amusing considering his strong friendship with the setter from Nekoma. The oranged-haired spiker preferred face to face conversation, which was why sometimes Kageyama forgot he ever had a phone. 

 

So maybe he rushed to be the first one out of class when the teacher dismissed them, barely saying his thanks to the professor before the phone was yanked up to his ear. He slung his bag over his chest as he walked down the hallway, his feet seeming to know where to go before his mind did. 

 

“Kageyama!” The loud call of his name made him wince, yanking the phone away from his ear to make sure he hadn’t blown out his eardrum. Once assured he wasn’t going deaf, Kageyama put the phone back to his cheek with a sigh.

 

“Idiot, you almost blew-”

 

“Are you on your way back to the dorm?”

 

“Why are you not in class?”

 

“I skipped.” Daichi was _not_ going to like that. It was bad enough the Kageyama and Hinata still sucked at studying (thank god for sport scholarships), but now the idiot was skipping classes on purpose? If Daichi made him scrub the gym floor with his own toothbrush, that would be a light sentence. Before Kageyama could lecture his dim-witted friend, Hinata continued. “I need you to come back to the dorm asap.” 

 

“Why? Did something happen?” Kageyama didn’t do concern often, but the rare phone call really had Kageyama’s instincts jittery. There was a pause in their conversation that didn’t help the matter.

 

“...Sort of.” And that shot them straight to hell. 

 

“On my way.” 

 

He hung up right after, picking up his pace the second he left the building. Kageyama practically sprinted back to the dorm, only stopping to let the security officer check his ID before practically jumping up the stairs. He thought it was a new record, but he had no desire to check the time as he practically kicked in his own door. His shoulders heaved with his heavy breathing as his eyes scanned the room, locking instantly on the fluff of orange curled up in the computer chair Kageyama had tended to avoid the past 48 hours. It looked like Hinata hadn't even changed from his night clothes; he was still wearing the boxers he had slapped on after his shower the night before. And was that Kageyama's sweatshirt? Did Hinata have no sense of privacy?! The owlish look in Hinata’s eyes showed he hadn’t expected Kageyama back that fast, which irritated the setter more than it should. 

 

“What the hell happened?” He barked out, Hinata jumping in his seat before he tightened his arms around his knees. 

 

“Uh, well...ju-just come look!” Kageyama arched his eyebrow at the way Hinata pressed his finger into the screen of his laptop, taking a slow walk toward his roommate. He had expected the kitchen to be on fire or half the building to be infested by hamsters, yet everything seemed intact. Hinata still looked on edge, as if ready to bolt once Kageyama saw whatever was on the screen. Sending a glare to Hinata just to keep his defenses up, the taller college student peered over to the screen that was now showing the joint account the two shared. It hadn’t been touched in awhile, mainly because they had no money to put in it. But the account was set up for their mutual needs, such as groceries, house supplies, or the occasional splurge on pizza and booze (Tanaka was normally the one who encouraged this spending). When Kageyama had looked at it last week, the account was sitting at a pretty $4.25. It was upsetting to the setter, though he never could really figure out why. 

 

But at this moment, none of that mattered.

 

“Wh-What the…” 

 

“Remember when I said you got paid based on how many people liked your video?” Kageyama could only nod at the question, mouth too dry to formulate words. “Well, I guess some people _really_ liked us.” 

 

“Holy shit…” It was all Kageyama could think to say.

 

Because in two days, Hinata's video had made them three hundred dollars richer. 

 

Maybe it wasn’t so stupid after all.


	2. The First Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They agreed on one video. That was all. So why is Hinata talking about this 'request' thing? And why is Kageyama actually thinking about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for saying such nice things about chapter one! I hope you enjoy chapter two!

Sitting on his bed, Kageyama tried to ignore the warm thigh pressing against his own to focus on the laptop in front of him. Seriously, why did Hinata have to sleep with no pants on? It’s not like his mother didn’t buy him sleep pants every time they went home (Kageyama had started to get matching pairs two years ago, not that he was complaining about free clothes). Even with the abundance of sleepwear, the little spiker had this nagging need to sleep with as little clothing as possible. This hadn’t really bothered Kageyama until about thirty seconds ago, but the point was still valid. And if the sweater ( _his_ sweater) hanging off Hinata’s shoulder meant anything, he wasn’t hot. Kageyama could see the goosebumps rising over Hinata’s collarbone. If he blew a breath on it, he could almost guarantee Hinata would start to shiver-

 

_This is getting really weird, even for you two. Focus on the laptop._ He scolded himself mentally, glancing back to the website Hinata was now pulling up. 

 

“Look, we’re even featured on the front page!” Hinata was too happy about this revelation, and Kageyama was quick to correct him.

 

“You made it; I’m not even in the video.” A scrunch of the spiker’s nose proved he didn’t agree, tapping the screen a few times as he spoke.

 

“Then what’s with all the comments, huh?” 

 

“Wh-What?” Enticed by Hinata’s reply, the setter glanced at the comment section of the video. He couldn’t even look at the footage that was playing above, too embarrassed to see what had been created. The first thing that caught his eye was the number of comments; there were almost as many replies as there were likes. Many of them were directed toward Hinata, which Kageyama expected. From his body, to his movements, even to the little noises he made at certain parts of the video. Kageyama tried to skip the comments that went into details about Hinata’s nipples or _other_ erogenous areas, feeling his face swell with color. How could people write this stuff with a straight face?! 

 

Some of the comments, however, were aimed at Kageyama. His voice, specifically, though they really had nothing else to go off of. The viewers who did comment on him seemed to be more than willing to give their opinion on his ‘instructions’. Words like ‘alluring’ and ‘seductive’ were scattered through the comments, with some reviewers even stating they ‘followed his lead’. The statement confused the taller boy until Hinata elbowed his ribs, a more than mischievous smirk awaiting Kageyama’s glare. 

 

“This guy said he got turned on just by you being bossy. Should I start calling you _sexy_ -yama?”

 

“Shut up, idiot!” The setter snapped, face red as he tried not to re-read the comment Hinata was talking about. He was unsure why it stuck out more than the others. Kageyama had always been a little bossy; his old teammates made sure that he never forgot his ‘kingly’ status. Even with Karasuno, Tsukishima got his kicks in about ‘ordering the peasants’ around. Hinata also had a habit of letting him know when he was being bossy. All of his life, people shoved it down his throat how bad that side of him was. And yet here, in this accidental expression of the villainized trait, it _wasn’t_ a bad thing. Somehow, a weirdly pleasant feeling coiled in his stomach. His fingers twitched on his thighs, his sharp blue gaze shifting to Hinata. 

 

What did he think of the comment? Did he agree? Was he weirded out? If he was, would it mess up their freak duo? No money or ‘good feeling’ was worth losing volleyball. Sure, he could still play without Hinata. But if their one big fight back in high school had proven anything, it was that Kageyama enjoyed playing volleyball way more when Hinata was there to spike his sets. It was just expected at this point. So if this whole thing was going to ruin that, he wanted to delete the video and pretend the money didn’t exist. 

 

But by the way Hinata happily pointed out another ‘Kageyama enthusiast’, Kageyama’s fear of weirdness between them evaporated. Hinata didn’t seem bothered by any of this at all. The smaller student was always more adaptable than Kageyama, so maybe he was just able to accept this new side of his friend. And if Hinata thought for a second this was going to disrupt their pairing, Kageyama was sure he wouldn’t have even posted it. The game was just as important to his roommate as it was to him. Hell, he even made the user name for the video about volleyball. 

 

...Wait.

 

“What is that.” Though he meant it as a question, Kageyama spat the statement out more like a threat as he pointed to the bold username under the video. 

 

“That’s our nickname!” 

 

“ ‘Volleyduo910?’ Out of all the anonymous names you could have used, you picked that.” Hinata blinked once at Kageyama’s eye twitch, his head tilting the orange locks to the side.

 

“I thought it would be easy for both of us to remember. What’s wrong with it?” Now Kageyama understood why Tsukishima called him an idiot. 

 

“If anyone who knows us looks at this video, they’re going to know it’s us!” Kageyama hissed out, smacking the back of his roommate hard enough to make the smaller guy whine. Hands now clasping the wounded spot, Hinata tried to give his own glare, which paled in comparison to the one Kageyama was wearing. 

 

“Who would be looking at gay porn that knows us?!”

 

“You do remember that Sugawara and Daichi have been dating for over a year, right?” The mention of their captains made Hinata tense, but Kageyama was far from done. Now sporting a growl in his tone, Kageyama leaned closer to his roommate, their noses nearly brushing as he spoke low. “Noya and Asahi are far from a secret since their couples outfit on Halloween, and I’m pretty sure Tsukishima and Yamaguchi kissed on New Years.”

 

“...Okay, besides them.” 

 

“I’m going to kill you-”

 

“Wait wait!” Hinata, desperate to keep his head attached to his neck, pointed back to the screen. “Not until I tell you about our request!” 

 

“Our what?” The orange haired roommate scampered out from under Kageyama to snag the laptop, clicking on a few things as he rushed to speak. 

 

“It’s this thing that every user has. Okay, so, you know how I said that we get paid for each like we get? It’s only like, ten cents a like, and most videos only get a couple hundred likes. But then there’s this other thing that people can do on this site called ‘requests’. People will submit a request to a user they like with specific things they want in a video, and they’ll pay extra for that video to be made. Not only does the user get the money up front, but each like after that is _fifteen_ cents instead of ten for that video. So it’s kind of a big deal. Only the like, really good people normally these, cause they’re all like _wham_ and _bwah_ and stuff!”

 

“Speak _English_ ,” Kageyama lectured, though crawled back to lean over Hinata’s shoulder while he watched Hinata enter a new part of the website. 

 

“Oh, nevermind! The point is-” Hinata lifted his head up to look back at Kageyama as he smiled, Kageyama caught off guard by the grin. Maybe it was because they were practically touching, the two now sharing the same air as their eyes caught over Hinata’s bare shoulder. From this close, Kageyama could see specks of amber through the darkness of Hinata’s brown eyes, and he silently wondered if anyone else had ever noticed that before. He had been his teammate for four years and was just now taking it in. For a second, Kageyama swore the gaze in front of him widened, but was left little time to investigate as Hinata jerked his head back. The spiker nearly fell off the side of the bed, barely able to shift his weight the right way to remain upright. Kageyama rolled his eyes at the clumsiness of Hinata, looking back to the screen of the laptop. He noticed the section was labeled ‘requests’ and Kageyama was surprised to find one email that had the word ‘read’ next to it. 

 

“Wait, we got a request and you _read_ it without me?” 

 

“I-I was just curious what it was going to say!” Hinata sputtered out, finally coming back to sit next to Kageyama for the two to glance over the request together. 

 

_To Volleyduo910,  
This video was so sexy. Everything about it was such a turn on and a tease at the same time. I would love to see the man behind that voice jerk off his partner. It sounded so hot with his commands, so could you guys do a video with a handjob?_

 

For a second, Kageyama wasn’t sure he had read the email right. Did this person, this _stranger_ , just ask for Kageyama to give Hinata a handjob? Before his mind could even wrap around the idea, Kageyama reached over to close the website down immediately. Hinata, sensing the setter’s intention, quickly smacked the larger hand away from the laptop. With a growl Kageyama tried to close the tab again, with resulted in the same defensive move from the orange haired roommate now pushing away from Kageyama. 

 

“Hey, don’t just close it like that!”

 

“Tsk.” Ignoring how much he sounded like a particularly annoying blocker, Kageyama let his back lean on the wall his bed pressed against. His arms ended up crossed over his chest, his lips tugging down into an unamused frown.

 

“Don’t scowl or Suga said you’ll get stuck like that.” Hinata’s comment was ignored by Kageyama, who was now glaring daggers into the computer. 

 

“Why would someone pay for that?”

 

“Well the request could have been worse.” Kageyama’s eyes flickered over to Hinata, surprised that the spiker wasn’t looking at him. Instead, the college student had his eyes focused on the seam of the sweater he had stolen. Hands that Kageyama had never noticed were so small now yanked at the fabric to the point the setter worried Hinata would rip it. He had captured his lip between his teeth in a way that made Kageyama flash back to Hinata’s solo session. Except this time, Kageyama knew it had nothing to do with pleasure. Hinata always acted like this when he wanted to say something that was bound to piss someone off. 99% the time, it was Kageyama who was annoyed. 

 

“Well, what is it?” Tiny shoulders tensed at Kageyama’s snappish tone, the spiker quick to glare at his roommate. 

 

“I didn’t say a thing!” 

 

“You’re acting weird.”

 

“Like you’re one to talk, bakayama.” He was tempted to fall victim to Hinata’s childish name-calling with a few retorts of his own. It wouldn’t be the first time they got into this sort of fight on and off the court. Instead, Kageyama reached out to drop his large hand onto Hinata’s head, squeezing it enough to make the spiker hiss. 

 

“Ouch! Let go!”

 

“Shut up and spit it out.” 

 

“No way, let me go!” 

 

“Stop being so stubborn.” For a few seconds, Hinata tried to pry the hand off of his head, but Kageyama had a good lock on it and he had no intention of letting go. When realizing this, his roommate batted at his wrist before dropping his useless hands into his lap. Hinata looked pained as he tried to hold his words back, yet the loud mouth could not stay silent under Kageyama’s serious stare for long. 

 

“I want to…”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I want to do the video!” The words were loud and clear from the embarrassed spiker, yet Kageyama still felt like he had missed something. His hand fell away from Hinata’s head, dropping back to the bed when unsure where to put it. Despite the flush in his cheeks, Hinata refused to tear his strong stare from the taller roommate. Stunned, Kageyama could only focus on keeping his breathing from showing his internal panic. 

 

“The request?”

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

“But that guys wants-” His throat suddenly dry, Kageyama gave a cough and then continued. “Do you get what you’re asking? What you’re saying we should do?”

 

“Did you see how much money he was offering?” The question caught Kageyama off guard, Hinata’s fists balled in his lap. For once, Hinata spoke as if he had really thought his words through. It was rare for Hinata to show his serious side off of the court, yet he seemed in his zone as he continued to present his case. “Eighty bucks, right off the bat. That’s just for making it. Neither of us have found a new job, and the bills are piling up. If it goes well, we can get rid of them once and for all. We may even get enough money to get a head start on next month. I know what it’s asking, but I also saw what it’s offering as well.”

 

“That’s…” _True_ is what he wanted to say, yet he couldn’t get his mouth to function properly. Blue eyes returned to the laptop, which had been discarded between them during the fight. The email was still bright on the screen, Kageyama reading it once more to buy some time for himself. For a moment, the setter thought about the request. To put his hands on Hinata with no anger or frustration was rare in itself. But to think of sliding his fingers over Hinata’s chest, his thighs and his...

 

A sharp coil of pleasure dripped into his stomach, and Kageyama squirmed. What was even more strange about this situation was the lack of discomfort. Sure, he was embarrassed. Hinata had just essentially asked him for a handjob like he would ask for the time. But there was no inner disgust at the thought. Shouldn’t he be uncomfortable right about now? Instead of thinking it over, Kageyama should be scolding Hinata for the crazy idea and telling him to focus on quick plays and new hand signs. And yet, he wasn’t.

 

“It’s just until we get new jobs.” His focus returning to Hinata, Kageyama watched as his roommate instantly held his hands up. “I’m still looking, obviously! But we’ve got to do something or else we won’t be able to play volleyball anymore because of our bills-”

 

“This isn’t just masterbation anymore,” Kageyama supplied, Hinata tensing for a second at the accusation. It was only in that moment that the setter realized that maybe Hinata wasn’t as okay with the situation as he had previously thought. 

 

“I know that. But it’s us, so...” Hinata was _never_ supposed to speak that softly. He was loud, full of sunshine and annoying perkiness that made Kageyama want to throttle him half the time. He didn’t have a volume button or inside voice. That was his charm, according to Daichi. But the strained and quiet tone Hinata had just used struck a chord deep in Kageyama’s stomach. And it wasn’t a pleasant feeling at all. Kageyama liked to embarrass and fluster Hinata because of his loud and humorous reactions. But this type of humiliation wasn’t fun at all. It kinda...hurt. Hinata didn’t seem to notice his own change of tone, pushing toward the edge of the bed to escape. “Then just forget-”

 

“Wait.” talented fingers wrapped around Hinata’s wrist, stopping him from leaving the bed to look back at Kageyama. The setter couldn’t make himself look at his roommate, so he settled for staring at the blue sheets crumbled under his bent leg. “Is there a time limit on this request thing?” 

 

“Oh, uh…not that I know of.” 

 

“Good.” Letting out a slow breath, Kageyama closed his eyes and nodded at something he wasn’t sure quite of. “Give me some time to think about it then. That _isn’t_ a yes-”

 

“It’s not like we could do it today anyways,” he heard Hinata mutter. “Ennoshita-san needed his camera for a project, so I can’t get it until next week.” 

 

“Okay, then I’ll decide by Monday.” Hinata didn’t answer right away, and Kageyama had a sneaky suspicious that his concentration jumped to their calendar on the wall, seeming to count the five days in-between then and now.

 

“Fine.” 

 

“Fine.” Finally Kageyama lifted his head, eyes managing to find Hinata’s quietly. Their arms hung between them, Hinata’s tiny wrist snug and warm in between Kageyama’s fingers. The silence lingered for a few seconds, as if neither knowing how to break it. How did two roommates simply walk away from a conversation like this? Kageyama struggled with normal conversation; this one was too overwhelming. 

 

Luckily, talking was what Hinata did best.

 

“I’m hungry!” The blunt statement made Kageyama blink, Hinata making sure to slap his stomach with his free hand as he sent a huge grin Kageyama’s way. “Since we’re rich now, let’s go out to dinner!” 

 

“We’re not even close to rich,” Kageyama argued, though didn’t resist when Hinata wiggled his wrist out of the hold Kageyama had on him. Before the setter could pull his hands back, Hinata captured it to yank the taller man off the bed. Hinata’s eyes searched the room for what Kageyama could only assume was pants.

 

“Rich enough to go out for some grub. I’m sick of eating paint peelings and expired milk.” It was an exaggeration, but Kageyama only rolled his eyes before snagging a sweatshirt off the end of his bed. Hinata was struggling to yank his jeans over his hips with one hand, the garment still zipped and buttoned from whenever the spiker had last worn them. The intelligent side of the setter’s brain informed him it would be an easy fix if Hinata would just let go of his hand. Glancing down at the aforementioned touch, the suggestion was simmering just beneath his lips. 

 

Kageyama wasn’t a big person on intimate contact, and though some might argue holding his best friend’s hand wasn’t really anything to gripe about, it was far more than the two had ever committed to before. Sure, Hinata had a tendency to fall asleep on him during bus rides. And he’d   
cower against Kageyama’s back when Daichi raised his voice to that fatherly tone everyone secretly feared. But this wasn’t like those instances of fleeting contact. Blue eyes narrowed at how smooth the fingers felt against his own calloused ones. Their skin felt different, marred in contrasting ways because of their positions on the court. Hinata’s spiking focused on his palms, while Kageyama’s expertise rested in the fingers. And he couldn’t help but wonder…

 

Would Hinata be able to feel the difference between their touches? 

 

The thought made the tips of Kageyama’s ears darken in color, unsure why his mind had travelled down such a strange road. He had just told the spiker he needed more time to think about the possibility of even doing the request, and yet he was acting like he had already made his mind up. That was impossible; it was only natural for a straight guy to struggle with such a complex situation. He needed to struggle, damnit! Yet his mind didn’t sync up with his body, and the moment of wandering thought had left that strange warmness tickling his lower stomach again. 

 

Hinata missed where his concentration lingered, jumping once to finally yank the itchy material to where it needed to rest on his slim hips. 

 

“Yes!” Pumping his free hand in the air while jamming his feet into his shoes, Hinata smiled back at Kageyama with a thumbs up. “Let’s go to that buffet down the street, okay?”

 

“Sure,” Kageyama muttered, unsure if his stomach was settled enough to eat anymore. Hinata didn’t seem to notice, yanking his roommate to the door eagerly.

 

“Sushi sushi sushi, yeah! Gonna eat the shrimp and the fishy, yeah yeah!” The childish song made Kageyama scoff, his concerning thoughts dissolving into the night air as he insulted Hinata’s terrible singing skills. The wide eyed look and loud protest he received made him smirk. Hinata was still the bumbling idiot Kageyama had known for years. He was predictable, easy to manage. Kageyama knew him like the back of his hand. Nothing was going to change that anytime soon. 

 

So why was he still nervous?

 

~**~

 

Never had Kageyama wished for class to run late before today. College classes weren’t terribly long to begin with, and normally that was a blessing for Kageyama. Sitting in one spot for long periods of time _without_ a volleyball was a struggle. And yet for this one Monday, he prayed for time to spill over without the professor realizing. He needed time to collect his thoughts or compose himself. Maybe to prepare for what was to come. He really wasn’t sure which, but he was positive that he needed time. 

 

So, as if to prove fate had a particularly sick sense of humor, his professor decided to release their class early. 

 

“What the hell,” Kageyama hissed out when storming out of the classroom. If looks could kill, he may have accidentally just murdered his frightened professor on the way out. The tension and anger shouldn’t have been aimed at the bald middle-aged man who wanted to do nothing more than teach students the importance of the silk road. Or the people on the sidewalk between his classroom and dorm (students were giving him an extra lot of walking room today, though he was sure it was because of the black aura he was currently sporting). Or to Nishinoya, who cancelled their dinner plans to go to the movies with Asahi. It wasn’t their fault his mood was so sour. 

 

And honestly, it was more panic than anger.

 

_One more video. Just to catch the bills up._

 

That was the text he had sent Hinata between his classes. To Hinata’s credit, he hadn’t really bugged Kageyama to answer the days after the initial proposal. Sometimes it looked like the spiker was bursting at the seams to ask, yet he’d only bite his lip and ask Kageyama to set some tosses for him instead. The tension between them was a little weird, but it had given time for the setter to shove away all of his conflicting emotions and focus on the actual situation. When he thought about their predicament logically, he knew the shorter student was right. Even if they both got jobs today, their first paycheck wouldn’t come in for over two weeks, and they needed cash. This was money that was being handed over to them with barely any effort. Who else could make eighty bucks in ten minutes? And wasn’t the saying that someone shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth? He had no clue what the horse had to do with shoving his hands down Hinata’s pants, but for the moment it was the only thing keeping Kageyama’s head from popping off. 

 

Sex was...strange to him. Despite Hinata’s teasing of his shower tendencies, Kageyama didn’t ooze sexual urges. He had never been obsessed with getting a girlfriend or losing his virginity. He always assumed it would get in the way of volleyball (Tanaka and Noya had a field day with that information). When he got too ‘pent up’, he’d deal with it on his own like a chore. Sure, it felt good, but it didn’t have a real purpose in his life. 

 

And it never helped that he only seemed to really get worked up after something to do with volleyball. Porn magazines and dirty videos weren’t nearly as arousing as the feeling Kageyama got after a huge win in a tournament. Things like perfecting the toss to Hinata or watching a long set end with one of their quick tosses was a trigger for his libido. He never told his teammates that, even though the internet had informed him it was quite normal for young males to get aroused during exercise. It still felt embarrassing, so Kageyama did his best to keep his physical reactions a secret. 

 

The cold of the the metal handle in his hand brought Kageyama’s attention back to the present. He was back at his dorm entrance, feet moving fast from learned endurance. With a grumble he yanked the door open, barely forcing out a greeting to the security officer who checked him in. When tucking his ID back into his wallet, Kageyama spared a glance at his fingers, which twitched under the scrutiny. He knew what his hands were capable of on the court; but how skilled would they be in something he had no practice in? Would he be any good at it? Would Hinata know the difference between a good and bad handjob? At the thought, Kageyama scoffed through his blush. The idiot barely knew the difference between the signals that they had been using for years. Like he would have any idea what a _good_ handjob should feel like. 

 

Swiping his key card, the setter pushed his door open with his shoulder, eyes falling on an all too familiar sight.

 

“Bam! Right through the window!” Hinata’s cheering at the events from the TV nearly spilled the milk sitting in the bowl on his lap. The remaining cereal in the bowl was definitely from Kageyama’s stash, and that wasn’t all Hinata had stolen. Again, the off-white color of his sweater hung over the smaller form, this time paired with a pair of plaid boxers. Why was he so obsessed with that ratty thing, anyways? It wasn’t like Hinata didn’t have one of his own; everyone on the volleyball team got one back in high school. Yet the oranged haired weirdo continued to steal his. His attention was drawn back to Hinata’s face when his roommate turned to face him, eyes lighting up to match his grin. “Bakayama!”

 

“Shut up,” Kageyama snapped, toeing his shoes off before dropping his backpack in the doorway. He trudged over to the couch, making sure to kick the thigh hogging half the cushion before he plopped down next to Hinata. His head dropped back onto the cushion, eyes slanted as he watched Hinata scoop another bite of soggy cereal. “Why are you eating my food? And wearing my sweater again?”

 

“Don’t be so stingy! I bought you more when I went food shopping.” The response was muffled by the food in his mouth, but it still made Kageyama blink. Tilting his head all the way back, the setter was shocked to see the previously empty shelves filled with food. And what was even more surprising was the variety of food. It wasn’t the processed cheap items the two had been living off of for weeks; there were fruits and other healthy choices lining the kitchen. 

 

“When…?”

 

“My last class got cancelled, and I had the bank card.” Kageyama lifted his head to look back at Hinata, who was stirring his spoon in the remaining milk while he squirmed. “I got all the stuff you like to eat. Put it all away by myself, too!”

 

Hinata hated to go shopping; it was a fact that Kageyama had learned quite quickly when they moved in together. Even getting him to go to the store to pick up milk was a hassle. He got overwhelmed with all of the choices, and tended to get sidetracked with other items in the store. So Kageyama tended to take care of food to keep Hinata from blowing the remaining brain cells he had. 

 

“You could have waited for me to go with you,” Kageyama replied, Hinata quick to shake his head.

 

“No way!”

 

“Huh? Why not, idiot?” Eyes sharp as ever, the setter caught the slight rise of pink in Hinata’s cheeks. 

 

“It, uh...” Small toes flexed against the end table in front of the couch, as if to distract himself from what he was saying. “I was trying to surprise you.” 

 

“Me?” Hinata bobbed his head quickly, and the warmth in Kageyama’s chest bloomed without warning. Why the hell did Hinata want to do something for him? It wasn’t like Kageyama had done something in particular to deserve a surprise. Still, the fact that Hinata had thought of him when he wasn’t around was uncomfortable. But in a good way? Like he enjoyed the fact that Hinata had spent time looking for items only Kageyama would eat. It wasn’t hard to picture Hinata yanking at his own hair in the store when getting confused on which brand of pasta to get. He could only imagine how many employees he bugged to help him shop for mundane items. The image made the warmth swell inside him, bumping into his ribcage and settling around his heart. 

 

“You’re doing that creepy thing again with your face!” It was only when Hinata leaned away from Kageyama that the tall guy realized what he meant; Kageyama was smiling. His fingers brushed his mouth, and sure enough, his lips weren’t pulled into their normal scowl. His mind derailed for a second when realizing the feeling from before wasn’t discomfort; it was gratitude. He was more than just happy that his roommate challenged the grocery store for him; he was _thankful_. The revelation made the wind sail right out of his lungs, and he was quick to detach from the emotion to focus on anything else. 

 

“Did you get the camera?” The words were out of his mouth before he really thought about it, Hinata jumping a bit at the burst of volume. Quickly he nodded, pushing off the couch to scurry into the kitchen. 

 

“I already set it up, but you’re going to have to do the angle and stuff.” The clinking of the bowl dropping into the sink was all the filled the air after the comment. Kageyama had trailed his gaze up to the ceiling, humming to show he had heard Hinata’s request. The room had fallen so quiet, he could heart the smaller feet slowly walking toward the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“So get the camera ready while I’m gone!” It was the last thing Hinata said before shutting the bathroom door, leaving Kageyama alone with his whirling thoughts. He closed his eyes to try and block them out, then pushed off the couch when that failed miserably. His feet led him to their room, his eyes locking onto the camera instantly. The thud in his chest rung loud in his ears, but he knew there was no backing out now. 

 

They were really going to do this. 

 

By the time Hinata emerged from the bathroom, Kageyama had adjusted everything he could without Hinata being there. The posters were back off the wall, mess pushed to the side and chair located in the same spot as before. Kageyama had just tilted the camera down when Hinata jumped into the shot, his knees making contact with the seat of the chair and laughing when it spun a few times around. 

 

“Whoo hoo!” It wasn’t until the chair stopped spinning that Hinata dropped into the seat, Kageyama’s eyes flickering to the bare expanse of his thighs. Though he _still_ wore the stolen sweater, the boxers from before looked to be missing in action. The seam of the sweater rested mid-thigh on Hinata, covering the assets Kageyama wasn’t sure he was ready to see. 

 

“Immature.” Was all Kageyama could push out, unsure why his voice was struggling to stabilize. Hinata peeked up at him, wet bangs swaying in his gaze before he tried to shove them away. 

 

“Says the one who blushes at the idea of _giving me a handjob._ ” Sure enough, the setters cheeks flamed in color, though that wasn’t the only reaction he had. Maybe it was the lowered tone Hinata used toward the end of his sentence, or the fact their eyes met unconsciously. Maybe it was something else. Either way, a twitch in his lower body made Kageyama’s eyes widen, unsure of how to react. His dick twitched again at his confusion, as if to assure him that yes, his roommate caused the reaction. Now Kageyama’s cheeks were molten in color, and he was unable to think of a reply. Hinata, seeming to connect the blush with the wrong kind of embarrassment, snickered at his suddenly tense friend. In response, Kageyama clenched the camera tighter, making Hinata wave his arms. “Wah! Don’t break the camera; Ennoshita will kill me!” 

 

“Good.” But without Hinata, their volleyball team would suffer, and Kageyama would not let something as petty as unwanted emotions ruin their chances of winning their college’s competition this year. Releasing the innocent object, Kageyama took one slow breath to calm his spiked nerves. The reaction was because of the mood and nothing more. It could have happened with anyone at any time. 

 

_It didn’t have to be Hinata._

 

He chanted the mantra in his head as he flipped the camera’s screen, thankful it was able to rotate. Maybe if the two had inspected the camera’s ability the first time, they would have noticed the feature and Hinata could have made the video himself. Cursing his past self for being too frazzled to use basic observation skills, Kageyama walked over to sit on the bed next to the chair. He could make out both of their shoulders, the elevated computer chair giving Hinata a boost compared to the lowered bed. The angle kept their faces hidden, something Kageyama was even more aware of this second time around. 

 

“Is it good?” Kageyama felt Hinata’s eyes swivel on him while he asked the question, but Kageyama didn’t respond verbally. He only gave a curt nod before standing back up, walking toward the camera again. Fingers trailed over the plastic before stopping on the record button, hesitating to touch it. Once he did, the film would start, and there was no turning back. He would be committed, and just like everything else in his world, he never gave up. Even if he wanted to, Hinata wouldn’t let him. It wasn’t in their blood to give up. 

 

He risked the chance of losing his nerve by glancing back to Hinata, who had let his eyes close and his head lean back. The lean legs from before were already relaxed against the chair, hands steady on the armrests. It was a rare sight to see the energetic spiker so still, and Kageyama wondered how many people had gotten the chance to see Hinata like this before him. His gaze lingered too long, and amber-speckled eyes flashed open to look at him, Kageyama easily reading the question without words. 

 

_What are you waiting for?_

 

The only answer he gave was hit finger clicking the record button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...cliffhanger anyone? Let me know what you think and keep an eye out for chapter three!


	3. The Rush of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The video is made with some questionable results. What exactly is a 'fwoop'? Why is Hinata looking at Kageyama that way? And why does it make his heart race?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your sweet comments and all the kudos! I hope you can see how much it means to me in this next chapter!

Kageyama knew, somewhere in the back of his head, that his eyes shouldn’t have wandered so easily onto Hinata’s pale thighs. He could feel Hinata’s gaze focused on him, and he tried to shrug the weird feeling twisting in his stomach away. He was used to the way the hairs rose on the back of his neck whenever Hinata’s eyes followed him on the court. Whether it was because he was awaiting the ball for a spike, or glancing back to watch Kageyama’s jump serve, the setter was always finding Hinata’s stare on him. Somehow, it only stoked the adrenaline inside him. When they were playing, he attributed the feeling to the natural momentum of the game. For Kageyama, volleyball always caused a physical reaction; it was normal to him, even if some people couldn’t understand why. 

 

But this rush was _very_ different.

 

His touch started low, as if trying not to startle a frightened animal. The bony knee tensed when Kageyama’s fingers rolled over it, and Kageyama took a slow breath to keep from pulling back. He had to remind himself that it was just a knee, not a poisonous snake ready to bite. Instead, he swirled the tips of his fingers on the tightened skin, the imaginary designs barely marking the skin while trickling up. With each inch that the setter conquered, the skin softened. Muscle greeted his touch once reaching the outside of Hinata’s thigh. It was still strong, but more pliant than previous territory. Curious, Kageyama spread his fingertips, expanding them over the larger portion of skin. The new touch caused a shiver in the body beneath him, Kageyama quick to flick his gaze up to Hinata’s face. Lips parted in a silent breath, Hinata had let his head lean against the back of the chair, eyes half lidded as they stared at the ceiling above them. When confirming that Hinata wasn’t in pain ( _why would he be in pain, idiot_ his mind argued), Kageyama dropped his focus back onto the smooth skin his palm had finally dropped against.

 

The camera was barely given a look, but Kageyama was determined to be as diligent as he had been the first time. Multi-tasking was nothing new; the setter was always juggling multiple players and dynamics when on the court. Even if Tsukishima teased his academic intelligence, it was no secret that Kageyama was a mastermind in things he concentrated on. And just like the court, he knew his roommate was putting all of his trust in his setter. Hinata’s hands tensed on the armrests when Kageyama’s thumb swept along the inside of his thigh, yet the smaller spiker only parted his legs wider at the cautious touch. 

 

The first moan that Hinata produced came when Kageyama toyed with the bottom of the sweater. The off-white fabric dragged to the top of Hinata’s thighs, but a rush of nerves kept Kageyama from pushing it higher than that. It wasn’t like he had forgotten what Hinata looked like naked; the image was unwillingly seared into his mind. Still, instead of moving the teasing seam, Kageyama lowered himself to sit on the bed next to the computer chair before slipping his hand under the sweater. An unusual whine sounded from the spiker when Kageyama’s fingers found the crease between his thigh and hip. Ignoring the way the noise weaved down Kageyama’s spine like lightening, the dark-haired guy took his time to explore the sensitive area. 

 

“Wa-Wait…” Hinata wasn’t able to stay still under the inspection, his hips jutting away from the inquisitive touches. Kageyama ignored his protest, his other hand moving to hold the thigh closest to him still in order to limit Hinata’s squirming. The hips twitched at the lack of mobility, a hitch in Hinata’s breath catching Kageyama’s interest. Slipping his hand along the sensitive crease, he tightened his hold on the immobilized thigh, and Hinata’s back arched on the computer chair before he squirmed in his spot. Orange hair flopped in Hinata’s eyes as they dragged away from the ceiling to look at Kageyama, the dazed look making Kageyama’s stare widen. 

 

_Never_ before had the dark haired man seen such a look focused on him before. It was filled with an erotic allure, and Kageyama felt his own arousal shoot through his body. Thighs twitched as he itched to relieve some of the pressure his sweatpants were pressing into his cock, yet Kageyama’s touch refused to leave the new skin it was exploring. Working on auto-pilot, the curious digits crept across the sensitive skin surrounding Hinata’s base, never touching the one area they both knew Hinata was craving. When Kageyama’s nails trekked through the wiry hair he had only caught a glimpse of before, Hinata’s own gaze fluttered shut while his lip snagged between teeth. Appreciating the reaction, Kageyama lightened his touch in the area, teasing the hypersensitive skin. The muffled moan was still quite loud, Hinata’s hips desperate to jerk up and move Kageyama’s touch a few inches lower. The flush of pleasure now running across Hinata’s cheeks caused Kageyama to dig into the soft thigh under the setter’s other hand. 

 

“Don’t muffle yourself,” Kageyama chastised, ignoring how the tone was tinged with a growl. Instead of releasing the lip, Hinata huffed hot air before snapping one of his hands off of the armrest. Instantly it snaked under the sweater, making it ride up a bit when his grasp wrapped around Kageyama’s wrist.

 

“Th-Then touch me _here_ already.” Boldly Hinata lead Kageyama’s touch down, forcing the longer fingers to curl around the hottest skin Kageyama had yet to touch. Both roommates tensed, but from the cry Hinata let out, Kageyama was sure it was for different reasons. The firm velvet now resting in his palm evaporating all air in his lungs. Kageyama felt his own hips snap forward. So used to giving this type of attention to himself, the setter could only assume the reaction was his muddled brain getting confused. Yet as his eyes lowered down onto his hidden hand, it was harder to explain the hardness tightening in his own shaft while he gave an experimental stroke to Hinata. The louder guy showed his appreciation with a groan and another rut of his hips into Kageyama’s grasp. 

 

Even without seeing it, the setter was sure Hinata’s pre-cum was collecting much faster than it had the first time they had filmed. When his thumb rubbed slowly against the sensitive tip, he could feel the sticky fluid smear over hot skin, dribbling down the side of Hinata’s arousal at the applied pressure. His palm caught some of it, and he twisted his wrist to better lubricate the skin. If he wasn’t careful, the skin could chafe and he’d hurt Hinata. He knew his cheeks would have flushed if they weren’t already red at the strange thought, but Kageyama focused on the task at hand as he set a steady rhythm under his ratty sweater. His dick twitched when a sharp stroke over Hinata’s hot skin resulted in a wet sound, and for a second Kageyama struggled to keep his breathing from shaking. The noise drew attention to his own problem, uncomfortable to admit he could feel wetness staining the front of his boxers. 

 

The smaller hand fell away from his wrist, Hinata’s body wiggling lower on the seat so his legs could widen instinctively. The movement drew Kageyama’s eyes to the camera again, disliking how close Hinata’s hair was coming to showing on the screen. He nudged the rolling chair a few inches forward, the spiker too lost in the feeling of Kageyama’s hand wrapped around him to even notice himself moving. Hinata’s hands hand abandoned their resting spots, shakily slipping under the sweater to stimulate the perky nipples the setter could now see through the thin material. 

 

“Your hands-” the sentence was lost in a gasp, but Kageyama’s attention was caught enough to make him blink. Before he could ask, Hinata’s voice returned with a little tremor. “Really soft...m-more. Touch me more.” 

 

“Shu-shut up,” Kageyama hissed, but squeezed in a way that made Hinata moan, hips now easily thrusting into Kageyama’s slow movements. Testing the waters, the setter squeezed his grasp while he stroked, the combined touch resulting in Hinata’s body jolting in pleasure. Quickly Kageyama’s free hand slipped up to press to his stomach, afraid Hinata’s jerky movements would knock him off the chair. Just how sensitive was his body? Or was it just because someone else was touching him? Did the feel of Kageyama’s hands really make such a difference?

 

Neglected hips squirmed on the bed again, as if reminding the taller guy how turned on he had gotten. 

 

“Hey, li-lift the sweater.” Kageyama’s bossy tone returned with the arousal he was ignoring, and Hinata struggled to pull his attention away from his sensitive nipples to comply. When realizing Hinata was too distracted, Kageyama gave a soft squeeze at his tip that had Hinata’s eyes open in shock. The full body tremble proved he enjoyed the attention, so the setter swiped his tongue against his dry lower lip before slowly rubbing his thumb against the leaking tip. Hinata whimpered and jerked into the touch, eyes flicking back to Kageyama when he paused the attention to the weeping cock. Hinata’s chest heaved in heavy gasps as he pushed his hips into Kageyama’s touch, but the setter refused continue stroking the twitching skin beneath his palm until the dilated eyes were on his own. Kageyama emphasized his next order with a quick flick of his wrist. “Lift the sweater up; I don’t want you to cum all over it.”

 

“Bastar--ah!” Hinata’s back turned into a perfect curve when the fast pace was returned to his arousal with no warning. A shaky hand peeked out from under the sweater, yanking the sweater high on his chest to finally expose the lewd scene they were creating. Kageyama’s eyes were drawn to his hand, fingers twitching as he watched his hand stroke the wet skin. The scene was erotic in a dirty way. It should have disgusted him. Hinata’s tip was oozing with pent up arousal, and Kageyama was sure his spiker wasn’t going to last much longer. It would maybe take a few more good strokes from him to make Hinata cum. 

 

The thought was enough for Kageyama to remove his other hand from Hinata’s stomach, leaving the spiker in control of his unrelenting hips so he could place pressure onto his own needy arousal. The slight touch sent immediate relief through his body, toes digging into the carpet beneath him. His hand curled around the outline of his cock, feeling it pulse beneath the fabric of his sweatpants before he grit his teeth and yanked the touch away. Now was _not_ the time to be touching himself. Instead, Kageyama watched Hinata’s smaller hand curl into the bottom of the sweater as he yanked it up higher, stretching it just under the spiker’s panting lips. 

 

“Like that?” The lust-filled voice caught the setter’s attention, blue eyes looking to see Hinata gazing up at him. The flush was high on his cheeks now, and Kageyama wasn’t certain if the amber-speckled eyes were actually focused on his face. Still, the sexy noises coming from the back of Hinata’s throat as he struggled to keep his eyes open was enough to get Kageyama speaking unconsciously. 

 

“Yeah, just like that. Nice job.” A light flashed in Hinata’s eyes, and Kageyama felt his hips struggle to grind even harder into Kageyama’s sticky touch. In the back of his mind, Kageyama remembered that something like this happened the first time Kageyama had unintentionally praised him as well. Unsure if the observation was coincidental or an undiscovered turn-on for the spiker, pale lips hesitated before parting again. “You’re doing good, idiot. I...I li-like seeing you arched like that.” 

 

The words felt strained and left an uncomfortable feeling in his throat. But when seeing Hinata’s eyes widen before his head thrusted back into the computer chair with a whimper, Kageyama felt he could deal with the embarrassment. Hinata’s whole body was practically out of the chair, desperate to rub against the fast stroke of Kageyama’s hand. For a moment, the setter wondered if he should press the hips back down into the seat, but the thought was abandoned when the hand not holding the sweater up shot out to grab Kageyama’s. 

 

“So close, so clo-close!” Now words were tumbling out of Hinata’s wet lips, the loud roommate filling the room with desperate moans as he refused to slow his hips. He seemed unaware that his hand held Kageyama’s captive, small fingers weaving between his own to get a better grasp as he rolled his head back and forth in pleasure. Unsure what else to do, Kageyama only tightened his hold on Hinata’s pulsing erection, thumb giving a soft swipe on the spot that Hinata had whimpered for earlier. 

 

The small body suddenly tensed at the attention, a sexy noise now muffled into the sweater-covered fist pressed to his mouth. Kageyama felt the orgasm rip through Hinata, and he ignored the slight ache in his fingers to help elongate the good feeling in his friend. Again, Kageyama felt his eyes unable to turn away from the sight Hinata made. The comments hadn’t lied; Hinata was a sight to see when he came undone like this. He wasn’t even aware of it; his eyes were tightened to feel every nuance of his pleasure. But Kageyama knew all too well, if the borderline painful erection barely hidden in his sweatpants had anything to say about it. Hinata’s hips were quick to drop back down into the seat, the second and third shot of his orgasm spreading against the lower part of his stomach. Kageyama slowed the pace of his fingers, but didn’t completely stop until Hinata’s hips tucked away from the touch and his thighs trembled. 

 

“Too much, sensitive,” he protested, the tired tone in his voice showing how much the orgasm had taken out of him. The hand was off of him instantly, and Kageyama used the sudden shock to get his brain functioning again. Jumping off the bed, he wiggled his hand away from the weakened hold of Hinata’s fingers to rush over to the camera, fumbling to shut it off. Feeling the first clear breath released from his strained lungs, Kageyama peeked from the side of his eyes toward the guy still lulled by his pleasant orgasm. The small smile playing on Hinata’s lips made something clench in Kageyama, and he shook his head several times before rushing to the bathroom. “Kageyama?”

 

“Washing my hands!” The snapped comment cut through the air before Kageyama slammed and locked the bathroom door, not waiting to see if Hinata would respond. His head swimming with unreasonable arousal, Kageyama pushed any thought of logic or doubt to yank his pants and boxers down in one grab. He jammed his teeth together to keep from any noise coming out as he grasped his overheated erection, desperate for the same release he had now watched Hinata reach twice. Instantly he closed his eyes at the idea, trying his best to not think about what he had just done. 

 

But honestly, how was he not supposed to? Hinata’s moans and looks of pleasure weren’t caused by his own hand; they were because of Kageyama. The way he reacted so eagerly to Kageyama’s praise was more than a turn on for the setter, who now gripped himself tighter and rushed the pace of his strokes against his flushed skin. Maybe he was a king after all, with how much pleasure he had gotten by bossing and praising Hinata during their video. His whole body shuddered as he remembered the light that appeared in the spiker’s eyes at his compliment; would Hinata react to anyone that way? As Kageyama stroked over the tip of his cock, he couldn’t help but wonder if the extra lubrication would have occurred with anyone’s fingers curling over Hinata’s innocent body. Fierce denial of the idea came instantly; Hinata and Kageyama weren’t called the freak duo for nothing. Hinata trusted his setter; watched his hands more than anyone else on the court. His hands set the ball best. Everyone told Kageyama how Hinata glowed differently when spiking for the dark-haired setter. 

 

_Your hands...really soft...mo-more. Touch me more._ Hinata had wanted his fingers to touch him, to make him feel good. To make him come. Suddenly, Kageyama’s eyes flickered down to his hand, realizing that the dripping pre-cum was mixing with the orgasm that Hinata had left against his palm. Without realizing it, he had been using Hinata’s come to help get himself off. 

 

A second after the thought, Kageyama bit hard into his arm to keep the moan muffled as he felt his body tense. His knees barely kept him standing as he thrusted into his dirty hand and his mind seeped into white. The orgasm was strong, ricocheting through each cell in his body. His hand wasn’t able to keep the fast past he wanted for long, so he let his hips fuck into the worn out fingers slowly. The rush from the release was slow to disappear, Kageyama only releasing the bitten forearm when he needed his other hand to brace himself against the sink. His head dropped down as his shoulders heaved from the physical and emotional exhaustion of the past hour. Or was it from the past week? Honestly, he wasn’t sure. His knees were slow to drop to the ground, Kageyama pressing his sweaty bangs to the cool porcelain of the sink. His heartbeat was refusing to slow, hands limp as they now both hung in the sink. 

 

It took him a little more effort than he wanted to admit to lift his head, fingers slowly reaching out to turn on the hot water. He _really_ needed to clean his hands, now.

_Well, not both of them..._ his mind argued, as if it lessened the strange feelings he had been so adamant to ignore. The eyes that had been closed for so long finally opened, surprising himself when his stare moved to the hand not in question. The hand that Hinata had grabbed without even realizing it. How dumb could he be? Holding hands during a handjob? A scowl covered his lips as he flexed the digits, remembering the feeling of his smaller fingers pressing into Kageyama’s. As he had predicted, Hinata’s fingers held none of the battle scars that the setter’s did, but his palm had felt scratchy. Despite everything that was going on at that moment, Kageyama could clearly remember these details. Why? Why had his mind been so eager to save such pointless information? 

And why did it make his heart beat so fast? Just thinking about it made a warm feeling rush into him, flooding past his weak emotional barriers. Despite his best attempts to remain cool and composed, Kageyama knew he was an emotional person. His scowls and ‘resting bitch face’ (as Noya had dubbed it) made people forget he wasn’t a robot. Even when he smiled, people couldn’t understand he was _trying_ to show he was happy. It wasn’t his fault he was cursed with a creepy face. He felt more than just anger. He struggled with anxiety, got excited over a good set, and became sad when he knew he could have done better in a lost game. 

He had emotions; he just sucked at understanding them. Like now, as he flexed his fingers slowly under the warm water, Kageyama wondered if he had actually enjoyed the small gesture more than he should with his male roommate. The warmth in his heart was soothing, easing his tense muscles into a false sense of comfort. He liked the feeling he got when holding Hinata’s hand, despite it being embarrassing. If they did this again… 

“It was a one time thing,” he muttered to himself, shaking his head once to destroy the thought. He had set the parameter for the video; one time, just to help with bills. They weren’t doing this because they enjoyed it; Hinata had taken one for the team. What would the spiker think if he knew that for a nanosecond, Kageyama had thought about doing it again? What type of face would he make? 

“Kageyama? Bakayama, answer me!” The shout of his name made the setter jump, quick to scramble to his feet when he saw the doorknob turning. Thankful he had locked the door, Kageyama slammed his hand onto the soap dispenser, the smell of citrus hitting his nose as he quickly scrubbed his hands. 

“Will you shut up?! I told you I was washing my hands!” He snapped back, practically feeling Hinata’s glare through the wood separating them. 

“You’ve been in there for like, ever.” There was a pause after the exaggeration before Hinata amended his statement. “Or like, ten minutes, but still-” 

“Alright, I get it.” Shaking his hands once from the hot water, Kageyama moved to the door and took a slow breath before he yanked open the door. Hinata blinked once at the appearance of his roommate, tilting his head to the side as he spoke. 

“What were you doing in there?” How did someone look so innocent after what they just did? Kageyama felt himself glare at the smaller spiker, knowing some of his aggravation had nothing to do with Hinata’s curiosity. Instead of answering, he glanced down at his roommate, relieved to see he had found shorts to put on under the far too familiar sweater. 

“You’re washing that.” Poking once into Hinata’s chest, Kageyama pushed past his squawking roommate to move to his bed. He knew Hinata made some sort of retort, but he didn’t bother to listen. Far more tired than he should be, Kageyama dropped down onto the softness of his comforter, arms pushing under the pillow he buried his face into. He had some homework he could do, and his stomach was happy to remind him that he hadn’t eaten all day. He really needed to take a shower, and there was a volleyball game he wanted to watch in an hour. So why couldn’t he get himself to move? His eyes closed as he slumped his shoulders forwards, disliking the negative energy in his chest. Sometimes, when he got too into his head, the residue left behind caused his anxiety to bubble up again. It was better than his middle school years, but that didn’t mean he was fully cured. And right now, he was unable to shake the feeling. 

“Don’t ignore me!” A warm body plopped on him, Kageyama letting out a grunt of annoyance from the added pressure. Hinata wasn’t heavy by any means, yet the weight he did carry was more than enough to crush his lungs. And when the idiot wiggled, his bony hip painfully ground right into the bottom of Kageyama’s spine.Pushing up on his arms to glare at the spiker laying on his back, Kageyama scowled at the bright grin Hinata was now giving him. “Ah, there’s the grumpy monster.” 

“One day, I’m going to hurt you.” 

“One day?! You mean _every_ day?” 

“Which means I owe you for today.” 

Hinata squeaked as he tried to scramble off of Kageyama’s bed, but the setter was quick to lunge at him. The two tumbled off of the bed, legs and arms flailing in every direction as they wrestled. Despite Kageyama’s threat, Hinata was laughing throughout the ordeal, even when the taller setter tried to squish his head between his hands. The spiker tried half-heartedly to bat the hands away from his hair as he was pinned to the ground, his smile pausing Kageyama’s assault to stare down at him with a quirked eyebrow. 

“I’m about to squish your head like a grape. Why are you so happy?” Hinata only brightened at Kageyama’s question, refusing to let the snappy tone damper his grin. 

“You were about to get all ‘fwoop’ on me, and I hate when you do that.” 

“...‘Fwoop’.” The blunt reply proved that Kageyama had no idea what Hinata meant. Rolling his brown eyes, Hinata reached out, making Kageyama jerked back automatically. Hinata huffed as he narrowed his eyes on Kageyama, waiting until the setter glanced away and muttered a weak ‘sorry’ before he settled back to where he had been before. The action was quickly regretted when Hinata smacked his hands onto Kageyama’s cheeks, the blue gaze returning with a glare to the guy now smooshing his face enough to purse his lips. 

“Yup. Fwoop.” The response gave no explanation, but when Hinata pressed his thumbs to the edges of Kageyama’s lips, the taller man felt his back tense. Ignoring the physical response, Hinata dragged his thumbs down, forcing Kageyama’s face to frown without his permission. “Like this.” 

“That’s my normal face,” Kageyama growled out, ready to bat the hands away from his face. He knew the spiker was quite aware of his problem with smiling. To think that Hinata, out of all people, still made fun of- 

“Not true!” Hinata shook his head, his eyes losing their spark of humor to stare up at his roommate. “When you’re feeling anxious about something, you get a different look on your face. You pull away from everyone, like...like you forget we’re your friends! Then you stop talking to me about volleyball and you don’t even eat meat buns with me. And you make this frown…like when we used to face the grand king, and he tried to get in your head and I couldn’t help you...that’s ‘fwoop’.” 

Kageyama couldn’t move his face much with Hinata holding his lips hostage. Still he felt his cheeks start to warm when Hinata’s attention dropped to the mouth his thumb was casually brushing against. It was smooth but his lips were dry, and Kageyama had to fight the need to wet them. Hinata didn’t seem to notice or care about the slight squirm of the man above him. He was concentrated on the words he was saying, making sure to pause his finger when he spoke again. 

“That’s the look I hate the most,” Hinata whispered, a moment of silence falling between them at the spiker’s admission. For a moment, Kageyama wondered when Hinata had even noticed something so small. It was no secret that Hinata was not the brains of the team, despite his unrivalled instincts on the court. He was the butt of many of Tsukishima’s jokes, not understanding the taller guy was teasing him until minutes later. Sometimes, Hinata didn’t even notice when a girl was hitting on him blatantly, much to the chagrin of Tanaka and Noya. But yet here, Hinata was implying that he was able to notice Kageyama’s mood simply by the type of frown he used. While others couldn’t even decipher he had emotions, Hinata was giving them their own names (albeit stupid names) to keep track of his mood. He wasn’t oblivious when it came to Kageyama. 

The warm feeling from the bathroom came bubbling back, and Kageyama couldn’t stop the impulse to slide his hand away from Hinata’s head, easing the palm to rest against the round cheek underneath him. He expected Hinata to yank away or make some sort of insulting comment that would result in Kageyama pinching his cheek to diffuse the strange air between them. But when Hinata tilted his head toward the pressure of Kageyama’s palm and stared up at him quietly, the setter was left confused. What was going on right now? Had Kageyama smashed his head onto the sink after his orgasm and passed out in the bathroom? 

Either way, his reply came with little thought.

“But I don’t really get ‘fwoop’ish anymore now that you’re with me.” He felt his nose scrunch at the stupid word, unsure if it even followed the rules of english. Was it ‘fwoopy’ or ‘fwooped’? Either way it didn’t seem to matter, as Hinata blinked in awe before letting out a loud laugh that dissolved whatever the strange feeling was from before. Small hands cupped his cheeks tighter, and the thumbs from before pushed his mouth into a smile that he was sure bordered on creepy. Why he was still letting Hinata play with his face, he wasn’t sure, but Kageyama couldn’t put up much of an argument when he saw the flash of happiness in his spiker’s eyes. 

“You sound like an idiot.” Hinata said cheerfully, quick to slip out from under Kageyama while the younger roommate processed the insult. Seconds later a twitch under Kageyama’s eye proved he did not approve of Hinata’s comment. 

“Get back here so I can hurt you!” The paused fight resumed instantly, the loud yells of ‘Bakayama’ and ‘idiot’ sprouting through the dorm room for all neighbors to hear. 

Hinata went to bed that night with a bruised cheek and a big smile that Kageyama couldn’t seem to get him to shake. 

~**~ 

“So what’s the deal with you and Ennoshita’s camera?” Kageyama stopped sipping on his water bottle as he glanced across the bench, eyes narrowed on the perky grin Tanaka now sported. The wing spiker practically slithered over to where the setter was sitting, his bald head cocked like a bird as he leaned closer to the younger teammate. “Seems like Hinata always wants to borrow it for some ‘secret project’.” 

“Shouldn’t you be asking Hinata about the camera, since he’s the one that borrows it?” It only occurred to Kageyama at that moment that the two should have thought of an excuse for the equipment for this very reason. Since Tanaka and Ennoshita were still pretty close, it was bound to come out that the small spiker kept borrowing the camera from his teammate. And if Tanaka smelt a secret, he was quite sneaky at getting the information he wanted. 

“He claims its for a project you two were working on. Yet every time I ask him to show it to me, he starts blushing and makes some excuse to run away.” Narrowed blue eyes darted across the gym toward his roommate, who was bouncing happily in front of Asahi and Noya while they spoke. Leave it to that idiot to drag Kageyama into it and then _not_ explain anything. Taking another slow drink of his water to try and stall for time, Kageyama quietly capped his bottle before he stood up and shrugged. 

“If Hinata wants to keep it a secret, it’s not my business to tell.” 

“That’s not a way to treat your senpai!” Despite Tanaka’s cry of distress, Kageyama kept his lips sealed tight. There was nothing in this world that was going to make the setter speak about the two videos that were made. They had made sure to delete any evidence of them once they were uploaded, so he knew Tanaka hadn’t seen them. Besides, now that they were done, there would be no need to borrow it again. 

The two had posted the video four days ago, and the result was double the profit they had made on the first try. It was a little embarrassing to see how many more people commented on the second try, with some of them being dirty enough to make Kageyama’s ears burn red. They had also received a personal message from the requester of the video, who was more than happy with the results. Hinata had also mentioned that the pair had gotten more requests in their box, though they agreed not to look at them. With the money they had gotten, the two were able to pay any lingering bills, as well as keep their food supply from going scarce. They didn’t have enough to put any money away, but they weren’t sinking in debt anymore, either. 

Now if they could only find jobs. It wasn’t either one of their faults that the job hunt was going poorly; it just wasn’t the time of the year for people to hire. Hinata and Kageyama had been keeping their eyes open for jobs on campus, yet nothing had really shown up. Taking a job off campus was a risk, as the two didn’t get to keep cars on campus until their were juniors. So for now, the two continued on the hunt, hoping to find something soon. 

“I don’t get why you two are acting all mysterious about it; Hinata said he had a lot of fun.” The casual comment straightened Kageyama’s spine a little more than normal, though Tanaka didn’t seem to notice as he scratched his chin. “Except that caught my interest since shorty said you two learned a lot during it. Learning normally just causes Hinata to cry and you to pass out. ‘Fun’ is never in the equation. So what-” 

“Alright guys, let’s get started on receives!” Daichi’s stern voice hadn’t changed since high school, and his no-nonsense practices were just as tough. Kageyama welcomed the distraction from Tanaka’s stink eye, jogging toward the court to avoid catching Daichi’s wrath. Hinata seemed just as excited to get on the court, and the two rushed through the receives (or tried to, as Hinata still struggled with this) in order to focus on their quick sets. The tall setter was able to immerse himself into the calming feeling of his favorite pastime, forgetting the awkward conversation with Tanaka. Or, trying to. Occasionally it would pop back into his head when looking at Hinata too long, wondering just why he had told Ennoshita they had ‘learned a lot’ or what part did he consider ‘fun’. Was he just saying that to cover their tracks? But Hinata was the worst liar in the world, which meant that idea was highly unlikely. 

Kageyama wanted to think about it more, but his thoughts started to become unsafe when his distracted mind took a ball he was supposed to be setting straight to the face. Tsukishima and Tanaka could be heard laughing from the other side of the net while Suga and Yamaguchi fluttered around him, asking if he was okay. It was more embarrassing than painful, so he shoved anything not related to volleyball out of his mind for the rest of the practice. 

“Alright, bring it in!” The sound of squeaking shoes bounced against the walls as the team made their way to stand in front of Daichi, who smiled proudly despite the heavy breathing and sweat on his forehead. “Nice practice today, we’ll pick it up again tomorrow night and do a practice match.” 

“Can the king practice that face set he did? I’d like to see it up close.” Kageyama flushed as he glared over to the blonde blocker, who only smiled a little too sweetly to be considered kind. 

“Let’s not take any chances hurting our starting players. We’re going to need everyone in good shape for next weekend’s tournament.” Daichi sent a look to Tsukishima showing his taunting was not appreciated by the coach, though the elbow and snicker from Noya proved the libero thought it was funny. Kageyama made sure to remember that the next time his ‘senpai’ needed him to cover his dinner. 

“Which reminds me,” Suga’s voice overrode Kageyama’s revenge scheme, the vice-captain grinning as he clapped his hands together. “Don’t forget you’ve got to give me your money for the hotel rooms by next week.” 

“Eh? Hotel?” Hinata seemed just as confused as Kageyama, Suga nodding. 

“It’s going to be too far a drive for us to go back and forth for three days, so we’ll be staying at the hotel across from the arena." 

“We told you guys about this a month ago so you could start saving up.” Daichi then narrowed his eyes on the two confused players, his fatherly tone making both jump in their spots. “Unless you two were arguing in the back of the bus when I was explaining it.” 

“Most likely,” Yamaguchi supplied, laughing when Hinata’s face rose in color. Kageyama refused to answer, but decided that counting the floor boards that made up the gym was better than trying to meet Daichi’s gaze. 

“I’m assuming you two are going to share a room, since you’re roommates now anyways, so it’ll be 300 dollars for the three nights.” Sugawara gave a sympathetic look to the two wide eyed boys in front of him, scratching his cheek slowly. “Because we have to book the hotel rooms before we go, I need your payment in the next four days. I could lend you some of the money if you-” 

“No!” Sometimes, the way they synchronized their speech was a little creepy, even for Kageyama. He sent a quick glance over to his roommate, who nodded in a way that signaled the two were on the same page. And by the faint blush on Hinata’s cheeks, Kageyama knew just was road they were about to take. 

The real question was, which request were they going to do next? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka the detective on the case! And what do you think that next video will be? Leave a comment and kudos, and I'll see you next time!


	4. The Trust Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two look through requests to pay for their hotel room. Some are rejected, some cause questions, but one changes the playing field. And Kageyama's not sure he's ready to deal with that, yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive reviews! The time you guys take to write something for me is so sweet, and some of them left me unable to stop smiling! You're the best, so enjoy this super long (like 26 pages why do I do this to myself) chapter.

Normally, Kageyama would be spending his Friday night working on his jump serve until the janitor came around and kicked him out. Practice always got out early on these nights because the other players had obligations to work or school. Even Hinata couldn’t stay, as his normal tutoring could only be slotted on the night before the weekend. It meant that Kageyama had the place to himself, where he could work out all of the stress of the week. Sure, it didn’t fix his permanent scowl or help alleviate the irritation he got when Hinata forgot to pick up milk (again). It did, however, release some of the tension in his shoulders and just unwind. His mind went blank, and in those few hours of solitude, Kageyama didn’t have to worry about the meaning behind the curve of his serve. 

 

But just like everything else since that first video was shot, this Friday was not normal.

 

“Move your elbow!” Hinata huffed as he shoved the bony appendage away from where he was trying to lay, the bed far too small for two college males to be laying on together. Yanking a bunched up sock from under his stomach, Kageyama shifted to get comfortable on the bed while he tried not to brush his arm against the ball of heat next to him. Hinata was also laying on his belly, legs unable to stay still as they kicked behind him unconsciously. The spiker didn’t seem to notice, too focused on clicking the google icon on his computer. Kageyama’s hands weren’t exactly idle either; his fingers continued to swipe against the buttons of the camera in front of him. 

 

This wasn’t the camera he was used to holding. Smaller than its predecessor, the camcorder Kageyama toyed with was brand new and more importantly, _theirs_. Right after the announcement at last night’s practice, Hinata was eager to ask Ennoshita to borrow his camera again. It was the setter who refused to let him, remembering the sneaky looks Tanaka had sent his way throughout their previous conversation. If the two asked to use the camera again, right after hearing they needed to come up with three hundred dollars, it would be more than a little suspicious. Though the wing spiker wasn’t known for his quick wit, he wasn’t _completely_ brainless. Tanaka would pry, and Kageyama wasn’t confident in Hinata’s ability to keep his mouth shut. 

 

The freak duo had argued about the dilemma the entire way back to the dorm. Desperate to keep their videos a secret, Kageyama haphazardly threw out the option of buying their own camera. The immediate reply of “buying a camera for one video would be a waste” wasn’t an invalid point. He had a feeling that another video would pay for the hotel room _and_ the camera with no issue, but they weren’t exactly flowing in enough dough to spend money on frivolous things. They needed to make the purchase worth it. 

 

So, despite the nagging voice in his head urging him to find another solution, Kageyama made a compromise.

 

_“Then we’ll make more than one video, idiot!”_

 

Hinata’s face was proof that Kageyama probably had lost his mind. From the get go, Hinata had been the one urging the making of these secretive tapes. Kageyama had barely been a willing participant in the first one, and the second one was excused as a necessary predicament. Even the current one could be written of as an emergency situation. But for Kageyama to suggest doing extra videos, even if it was to save his pride, was a shift that neither seemed to expect. His lips wavering in the torn desire to take back his statement or continue to brainstorm, Kageyama jumped when Hinata answered with a nod that jumbled Kageyama’s stomach.

 

_“How many more?”_

 

It had been Hinata who eventually decided that four videos would be sufficient enough to validate the spending on the camera now sitting in Kageyama’s grasp. The shiny new electronic was the reason that Kageyama hadn’t been able to release the tension winding through his spine. School had taken up their day, and they needed to post the video, collect the money, and pay Suga. If they didn’t put the video up tonight, there was no guarantee they’d have enough time to meet the vice captain’s deadline. So Hinata skipped his tutoring, Kageyama pushed his routine to another day, and the two walked to the closest store to purchase the camcorder on Kageyama’s very limited credit card.

 

The only thing left to do was pick what they were going to do.

 

“Are you ready?” 

 

Hinata’s shoulder leaned against his, and the warmth that exploded from the touch wasn’t as shocking as it should have been. Since the last video, sharp sensations continued to plague the setter whenever Hinata touched him. Sometimes the feeling didn’t happen; normally they were fine when they were at practice. When Kageyama was hitting Hinata or yanking on his hair to remind him just how _dumb_ he was, his body didn’t react. But sometimes, when the two were alone, a half-hearted push or an excited grab of his arm would set Kageyama’s skin ablaze. It would seep in, strike deep into his stomach and dysregulate his heart’s beating process. The reaction was so new, so raw, that Kageyama hadn’t been able to figure out what was going on. Hinata hadn’t seemed to notice, so Kageyama wondered if he was just imagining the response. 

 

But tingles had swept through his fingertips when Hinata’s hand brushed his on the way back from the store, and Kageyama wasn’t sure he could keep ignoring the reactions. 

 

“Kageyama? Are you feeling okay?” The hand waving in front of his face was enough to instantly ground him to the current situation. 

 

“What’s the request say?” 

 

“Which one? We got eight of them, remember?” Oh, right. 

 

“I meant the first one, idiot.” Hinata’s cheeks puffed out at the insult, and Kageyama couldn’t stop himself from smirking. Even if his body was going haywire, nothing would change the odd satisfaction he got when insulting his roommate. It was normal and safe, something they had done since the first time they had met each other. Enemies, unwilling partners, the freak duo, friends, roommates, and even...whatever they had stumbled into this time, none of that mattered. Hinata would always be the biggest idiot to Kageyama. Nobody would take that title from the orange-haired spiker next to him. 

 

“Oh my god!” The frown that had previously filled Hinata’s face instantly evaporated when his eyes scanned the first email the two had gotten. Laughter erupted into the bedroom, Hinata’s loud snickers unable to be contained even as Kageyama stared at him weirdly. His eyes teared up so suddenly, Kageyama was almost concerned. But then Hinata was slapping his hand onto the bed, like his body couldn’t contain the laughter shaking his shoulders and stealing his breath. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Instead of answering verbally, Hinata could only point at the computer and continue to choke on his own snorts. Sharp eyes flickered to the screen, reading whatever had popped up to cause such a response from his roommate.

 

_VolleyDuo910,  
What I wouldn’t give to see the two of you wearing mini skirts while you touched each other. It’d be so awesome to see those legs all wrapped up in girly clothes. _

 

For a moment, Kageyama was stunned. Not in the same way he had been when seeing their first request, which had confused him. This was nothing like that. His mind literally spun in something that felt closer to fear than anything pleasant. And it seemed whatever face Kageyama had made when reading the request was strange enough to set Hinata off on another round of laughter. The setter turned his attention back to Hinata when he rolled onto his back, nearly falling off the bed. Kageyama’s quick reflexes caused him to reach out his arm, snagging the hip closest to the edge to keep Hinata stable. 

 

“Be careful!” Kageyama snapped out, pulling Hinata with little effort back toward his side. If the spiker noticed the warm arm pressing over his stomach, or the hard body now pushed into his side, he didn’t react. His chest heaving from the long bought of snickering, Hinata barely opened his tear filled eyes to look up at the grumpy roommate and beam. The sight made Kageyama swallow, disliking how relaxed his shoulders had become. Hinata looked stupid. His cheeks were red, eyes watery and bright with unshed tears of pure enjoyment. The large shirt he wore had slipped off one of his shoulders, the rest of it bunched up at his hips and exposing the black boxer-briefs he wore. The chaos of his hair around his head looked ridiculous. Nothing about this was attractive. 

 

So why couldn’t Kageyama take his eyes off of him? 

 

“Im-Imagine your le-legs in a skirt?!” Hinata wiped his eyes while he spoke, failing at keeping his gasping giggles out of his sentence. “All of the ha-hair and your _calfs_ -oh my god!”

 

“What about my calfs?” Kageyama muttered, disliking the obvious enjoyment HInata was getting out of making fun of him. Hinata waved at him while he tried to catch his breath, closing his eyes as he slowly inhaled. Even still, Kageyama could see the smile that threatened to break out into another laughing fit when Hinata re-opened his eyes. 

 

“Why would anyone want to see you in a skirt?”

 

“The same could be said about you, spider-man.” As if to prove a point, Kageyama’s hand dropped down onto Hinata’s thigh and dug his thumb into the muscle there. “You’ve got way too much muscle in your thighs to be considered feminine.” 

 

“Do-Don’t do that!” A squeaked out response from Hinata was followed by a slap on the back of Kageyama’s hand, the sting making the setter yank away reflexively. One of Hinata’s smaller hands then tugged down the shirt, covering the spot Kageyama had just palmed. Kageyama furrowed his brows at the response, glancing back to the red-cheeked spiker laying next to him. 

 

“Do what? And what’s with the large shirt?” A shirt that looked a little too familiar to Kageyama. Narrowing his eyes, Kageyama reached forward and curled a finger into the collar of the shirt, tugging on it slightly while he spoke. “Is this my shirt?”

 

“Yup.” The casual tone made Kageyama’s eye twitch, his hand lifting up to yank on Hinata’s ear. “Ow ow ow ow!!”

 

“That’s the third shirt you’ve stolen this week!” Hinata tried to pull Kageyama’s fingers off his earlobe, little hands yanking at the sturdy wrist next to his face. “You forget which side of the closet is yours?”

 

“No! Let me go, Bakayama!” But he held on, using his free hand to snag Hinata’s chin. Forcing the smaller roommate to look up at him, Kageyama leaned over to stare down at the guilty eyes that struggled to meet his gaze. 

 

“If you think that you’re just going to keep wearing my clothes so you don’t have to laundry then you-”

 

“I just like wearing your shirts!” Hinata’s loud yell jerked Kageyama’s face back, releasing both areas he was holding to better steady himself on his elbows. Hinata, now red for a reason Kageyama was sure had nothing to do with his earlier laughing, yanked on the seam of the shirt and refused to look Kageyama’s way. “They’re really comfy to sleep in and I don’t have to worry about them riding up my stomach in the middle of the night. Plus, I can shove my knees under them when I’m watching a movie, so they’re useful. You have so many shirts-it’s not like it matters if I steal a few every now and then!” 

 

If Kageyama was supposed to respond, he failed miserably. He couldn’t be blamed for it; Hinata had admitted to stealing his shirts on purpose. And he said it like it was his _right_ to do so. For some reason, the thought made Kageyama want to bury his face into his pillow and swear. He wasn’t sure if it was because of Hinata’s admission, or Kageyama’s realization that he _liked_ how Hinata looked in his clothes. The white t-shirt was nothing special; if he had to guess, it was probably one he wore during volleyball practice. It must have been baggy on him, because it practically swallowed Hinata. But the hem brushed along Hinata’s knees, and Kageyama knew first hand how thrilling it was to run his hands under that seam to touch the hidden skin. He remembered Hinata’s tiny hands yanking up his sweater at Kageyama’s request, eyes staring up at him to wait for his approving words. The way his fists curled into the fabric as he came undone in the setter’s hands-

 

And before he could catch his thought process from diving in too deep, Kageyama felt his hips twitch into the mattress. The pleasure he felt from the movement confirmed that yes, he was getting turned on by the memory, and he needed to focus on something else. 

 

“Wha-Whatever. Just wash them when you’re done.” Hinata blinked up at him in obvious confusion, Kageyama ignoring his own embarrassment to look back at the screen. “So how do we deny this thing?”

 

“Oh!” Maneuvering back to his stomach, Hinata moved to the ‘remove request’ button on the screen, watching as a second request popped up in front of them. 

 

_Volleyduo910,  
The little one is really sexy. All the noises and movements you do is more than enough to get me going. I’d be willing to pay a pretty penny to come visit you and give you a real good rubdown. I wouldn’t even mind if your boyfriend watched us. So how about it?_

 

It had never occurred to Kageyama that some people would want to be more ‘hands on’ with their requests. But now that the option was out there, he wondered how this hadn’t come up sooner. People must have envisioned themselves in Kageyama’s position. If they hadn’t why would they be watching? Despite logic explaining the phenomenon, he couldn’t shake the negative feeling leaking from his chest. And it only felt darker when Hinata stared a little too long at the request, as if actually thinking the proposition over. 

 

“No way.” The voice the setter used left no room for argument or questioning. He knew his eyes were pulled back into his signature glare, and it only increased in deadly threat when Hinata looked up at him in curiosity. 

 

“Eh?”

 

“Don’t even think of taking that request.” He snapped out the demand, smacking Hinata’s hand from the keyboard before he removed the request. “If you were, you’re an even bigger idiot than I gave you credit for.” 

 

“I didn’t say I was going to!” Despite Hinata’s protest, Kageyama felt the need to point out every alarming scenario he could think of.

 

“What if this person was a serial killer? What if they ended up being someone we knew, and they exploited us to our friends? Or what if they forced you to do more than you wanted? What would you do then? You’d be helpless, and this monster would…would...” 

 

_Would touch you just like I did._ Kageyama’s mind couldn’t drift away from the thought of another person touching the spiker. This person didn’t know Hinata; he wouldn’t _understand_ him. Not like Kageyama, anyways. But then again, maybe he didn’t need to. This person probably had more sexual experience than Kageyama. It wasn’t hard; the setter had barely made it to first base in all twenty years of his life before this. For a moment, an unsettling anxiety swelled inside of him. What if someone could treat Hinata better?

 

It shouldn’t have mattered to him, honestly. This was all just a means to an end, right? Kageyama had seen the price that the man was willing to pay. It was the biggest offer yet. But in this moment, Kageyama didn’t give a damn about the money. It wasn’t important. The only thing that mattered was-

 

“I didn’t want to take that request anyways.” 

 

“You...didn’t?” Hinata was quick to shake his head, his eyes refusing to meet his friend’s as he focused on the screen in front of them.

 

“You’re the only one I trust to do this with.” He said it so simply, like it was a known fact and Kageyama was a moron for even questioning it. And maybe he was. Kageyama took a slow breath and closed his eyes, trying to block out his irrational anxiety.

 

“Good.” It was the only thing he could think to say, though it sounded lame as soon as it left his mouth. Hinata didn’t comment on it, but the tips of Hinata’s ears pinkened as his eyes nervously lifted back to Kageyama’s. 

 

“What about this request?” There was a weird tone to Hinata’s voice, but for the life of him the setter couldn’t pinpoint what had changed. Shifting closer to peer at the computer, Kageyama scanned the email while trying to ignore the fidgeting roommate next to him.

 

_Volleyduo910,  
It would be really interesting to see what you guys would do with an edging video. With how much the bottom likes to squirm, having the top tie him down and take total control would be really intimate. If anyone could pull it off, it’d be you two! Hope I get to see more from you soon._

 

“So...what do you think?” Kageyama must have read the email three times before he scrunched his eyebrows and glared at the bedding underneath him.

 

“What the hell’s edging?” He expected Hinata to snicker next to him, or at least tease him for his lack of sexual knowledge. Maybe even make a comment about the setter being ‘too young’ to understand. What he got instead was even _more_ fidgeting from Hinata, and a curious peek from the corner of his eye made him realize there was no humor to be found. Hinata’s wide eyes that he was sure would be filled with confidence were shrouded in humiliation. 

 

“It’s when...uh...when someone...they get to the point they’re going to ‘bwah’ but...then they don’t.” 

 

“That didn’t make any sense, idiot.” Seriously, how was he supposed to do a request with an explanation like that? Hinata’s hands waved all around him in a panic, the spiker shaking his head before he covered his face with his palms. 

 

“Just look it up!” 

 

“Fine.” 

 

But after typing the question into the search engine bar, Kageyama was anything _but_ fine. Edging, according to the website that popped up first, was “bringing yourself (or someone else) to the point of orgasm but then postponing the orgasm by stopping, slowing down, or changing up the kind of sexual stimulation.” Now Kageyama knew what Hinata meant by “bwah”. The explanation further went to explain that play of this kind normally was associated with the receiver being tied up, in order to allow the giver to control the stimulation. The further the dark haired guy read, the easier it was to understand why Hinata was so tongue-tied.

 

While the whole concept was a little more adventurous than he ever thought they would go, he couldn’t ignore the pleasant thrill that lurked just under the embarrassment. Maybe it appealed to the bossy side he had just recently learned to appreciate. Even though he had been a little more vocal the second time around, it was still pretty clear that Hinata was in control. He had been the one to literally shove Kageyama’s hand onto his dick. But what would happen if that dynamic...shifted? Without permission, his mind envisioned what had been requested. How would Hinata react? Would he like it? Would being tied down make the sensations even more intense for the spiker? Could Kageyama really pull it off?

 

And how would it affect _him_?

 

The thought didn’t have time to settle in his mind, Kageyama noticing that Hinata had yet to look back at him. In fact, since the setter had read the email, Hinata hadn’t given the computer a second glance. The dismissive behavior made Kageyama’s thought process stall, focusing instead on his roommate’s comfortability. 

 

“What do you think about it?” Kageyama mumbled out, suddenly all too aware of the warm skin pressed next to him. When Hinata only chewed on his lower lip and shrugged, Kageyama instantly moved to delete the email. “Fine, we won’t do it.” 

 

“Wait!” clammy hands covered Kageyama’s, effectively pushing the fingers away from the mouse and onto the bed again. The quick movement stunned him, but Hinata didn’t give him time to voice his confusion. “I mean, the request isn’t...impossible to do, right?” 

 

“If it’s going to make you freak out-,” Kageyama started, but Hinata shook his head and finally looked up to his roommate. The deep red that curved around the cherub cheeks took Kageyama by surprise, but not nearly as much as the excited edge to his voice. 

 

“I won’t freak out. _Promise_.” He knew he wasn’t the smartest of guys once off the court. But even Kageyama could piece together the unintentional hints that Hinata was _more_ than willing to give this request a try. 

 

“Then we’ll do it, pervert.” Hinata blinked at Kageyama’s smirk, the spiker quick to jump to his own defense. 

 

“You’re the one who said you wanted to do a bunch more videos! Who's the real pervert here?” 

 

“Th-That was for the camera!”

 

“So you say, _pervy_ -yama.” Unwilling (or maybe unable) to continue the argument, Kageyama shook Hinata’s hand off his own and clicked ‘accept’ for the request. They didn’t need to think about the other ones yet, and after Hinata’s accusation, Kageyama had no desire to suggest picking out another video. But before he could shut down the website, the shortness of the fourth request caught his attention. 

 

_Volleyduo910,  
Would you two ever kiss on camera? _

 

“Woah.” The voice next to him was quiet, and Kageyama knew that Hinata’s attention had also been caught by the request. Kageyama could only nod, unable to make his voice come out. It wasn’t the dirtiest suggestion they had gotten. In fact, it was probably the most benign of the five. People kissed all the time; the setter had walked in on their libero and ace swapping spit in the locker room last week. Though he didn’t watch porn as often as most, he knew people never shied away from locking lips before a scene. Kissing was just a natural thing; not something Kageyama expected to see on their request list. 

 

“If we kissed, they’d see our faces.” The fact made it an easy decision for him to deny the request. Though Hinata didn’t put up a fight, he remained silent as Kageyama closed the laptop and placed it on the floor next to the bed. “We need to set up the camera soon, or we’re not going to meet our deadline.”

Silence that had once been comforting to Kageyama now made his skin itch, and it became clear Hinata wasn’t going to answer. Confused, the younger roommate dragged his attention back to his side, his eyes following Hinata as the spiker pushed up to sit on crossed legs. 

 

“Hey, Kageyama?” Arching an eyebrow to show he heard him, the setter waited for the question that was obviously bugging his roommate. “You’ve kissed someone before, right?” 

 

“Why?” It wasn’t like he was hiding the information. The few brushes he had with romance were fleeting, all pressed forward by the girl and crushed quite quickly when she realized just how serious Kageyama was about volleyball. He couldn’t remember talking about it with Hinata, but this was also the first time he had brought it up. Hinata’s shoulders slumped slightly as his fingers curled around his collar, as if the hem of the shirt was suddenly choking him. 

 

“Cause I haven’t, which makes this weird. I mean, shouldn’t you kiss someone before you get your first handjob? And now we’re going to do more sexual stuff!” 

 

“What’s your point?” Instantly he regretted the snappy tone he used, but Kageyama needed something to cover the flutter in his stomach. Hinata had never been intimate with someone before him. It really shouldn’t have surprised him; if there was one person who rivaled Kageyama’s focus on volleyball, it was his roommate. Still, his heart was quick to jump at the sentiment, and he almost missed the wince on his roommate’s face. 

 

“I’m just doing everything out of order. Does that make me messed up or something?” Hinata and self-conscious were two words that should never be connected. The idiot was all about believing in himself, and was the number one motivator when one of his teammates was feeling down. When people told him he couldn’t fly, he proved every one of them wrong. When Karasuno was called the predicted loser, Hinata was the first to shout at all the non-believers. So why was he letting something like this bother him so much? 

 

Kageyama wanted to comfort him, as the spiker had done with him so many times before this. But while Hinata did it so effortlessly, Kageyama’s lack of finesse with words reared its ugly head again. He couldn’t spew out sentences of encouragement or positive messages that would perk his roommate up. Even if he did, it would probably sound more like a threat than a pick-me up. His freaky smile and glare-prone eyes never helped his case. That’s why he tried to show people his support through actions; he could never trust his mouth. 

 

“Then let’s kiss.” Like now, for instance. Hinata’s head jerked up at the words, and it took everything in Kageyama to school his face and not bolt off the bed. “We don’t have to, obviously. I don’t really think there’s an _outline_ for how these things are supposed to go.” 

 

“Kage-” Hinata was cut off when the taller guy pushed to kneel in front of Hinata, their faces now eye-level with one another.

 

“But I want you to be comfortable with what we’re doing. That’s the most important thing to me.” The serious tone he used proved he wasn’t making fun of him teammate. He tried not to put on an intimidating expression, hands fisted over messy sheets while he peered silently at the stunned spiker. He stayed there as he held Hinata’s gaze, knowing saying anything else would probably just make the situation awkward. If he hadn’t already done that already. He wondered if he should have offered something like this in the first place. Wasn’t it weird for two friends to kiss? Then again, what was considered ‘weird’ for them at this point? Hinata’s gaze drifted from his own as the spiker pushed his hand to his chest, clenching the fabric like a safety line.

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” He answered casually, but the setter knew Hinata well enough to understand how nervous he had become. The face almost matched the one he wore their first practice match, but Kageyama’s instincts told him Hinata wasn’t sick. Too tense to use words, Kageyama hesitantly reached forward to press his hand onto Hinata’s shoulder, urging the smaller teammate back onto the bed. A rush of breath squeaked past Hinata’s lips, Kageyama dropping his elbows on either side of his head. His hips had pushed between tense thighs, though they seemed to part with little persuasion to accommodate Kageyama’s body. 

 

He stared down at his roommate, who's face held panic as his hands darted up to press into Kageyama’s chest. The motion froze the setter, wondering if he had read the situation wrong. The words of a half-assed excuse were right on the tip of his tongue when Hinata rushed to speak. 

 

“Shouldn’t I brush my teeth or something? What if my breath smells? Won’t it taste funny? Crap, I had garlic bread with lunch. Should I use mouthwash, too?”

 

They were about to kiss, about to cross a line that Kageyama’s mind still hadn’t processed, and _that_ was what bothered him? What he ate for lunch hours ago? Which one of them was the one with the experience here? Maybe he should have found it charming that Hinata was panicking over something so small. It was for his own sake, after all. But at the moment, he fought the urge to smack Hinata in fear of dispersing the small amount of courage he had built up. Instead, Kageyama ignored Hinata’s rambling protests to lean his weight onto his forearms and press his lips tightly to the spiker’s mouth. 

 

The first contact between them wasn’t lined up right, and Hinata’s nose jerked into Kageyama’s cheek uncomfortably. The body under him had become stiff as a board, and Kageyama realized pretty quickly he would have to coax his partner to relax. He pulled back for only a second before tilting his head and trying again, this time connecting perfectly with the soft lips underneath him. Hinata’s hands bunched in his shirt, but when they didn’t push him away, Kageyama took the sign as a positive. Some of the tension in Hinata’s body released as the kiss continued, Kageyama keeping his hands in the sheets above the spiker’s head. The last thing he wanted to do was freak out his roommate by adding touch into the equation. But as the seconds ticked away, Hinata’s mouth became more pliant, returning the pressure to engage in the kiss. The added participation seemed to spark something between them, and Kageyama shifted a little closer to the body under him before deepening the contact. Shaky hands were clutching to him as Hinata parted his lips, surprising the setter enough to reflexively do the same. 

 

He hadn’t expected the heat between them to swell up like it did. Before he knew it, his tongue was slipping into the warmth of the mouth beneath him. He took the pace slow, gently outlining the quivering spiker’s tongue. A little moan of encouragement was all Kageyama needed to ignore his previous fears, hands leaving the cotton sheets to cup Hinata’s cheeks. Hinata fought back with his own tongue, struggling to follow the slow pace of Kageyama’s by roughly stabbing his against their wet lips. There was a growl in Hinata’s mouth, but it took a second for Kageyama to realize it was his vocal chords making the sound. The unconscious noise seemed to get the point across to Hinata, who eased his tongue’s aggressiveness and apologetically brushed back against Kageyama’s. 

 

But the noise had other effects to the orange-haired male, his body twitching into the setter’s hips. The motion sent a rush of arousal through Kageyama, who nearly bite Hinata’s tongue as he yanked back with a gasp. His eyes were wide as he tried to shovel air into his lungs, unable to pull away from the flushed face under him. Hinata’s eyes fluttered open, the dazed look sending another pulse of desire coursing through Kageyama’s veins. He shouldn’t be feeling this so vividly; this was just to help Hinata. But from the way Hinata’s hardness pressed into Kageyama’s thigh, the setter wasn’t the only one to enjoy the intimacy. Then again, Hinata had no experience with this sort of thing. Did that mean Kageyama was the one responsible to end it, too? One hand dropped off Hinata’s cheek back to the bed, ready to separate their bodies and end the heated connection.

 

But he didn’t get the chance; Hinata’s hands used their position to pull Kageyama back down. The look the smaller teammate gave Kageyama was unfair; his eyes were darkened by the flush on his cheeks and the red of his swollen lips. There was no hesitation in his look, his fists firmly curled in the fabric over Kageyama’s pounding heart. And his eyes, the same eyes that would push Kageyama to try a new quick or take a chance on the court, were staring up at him. He could almost hear Hinata’s voice questioning him, asking if he was going to keep going. So when he felt the shift of hips pressing under his own, Kageyama knew he was being pulled into Hinata’s pace yet again. 

 

Their mouths met in the middle, small arms linking around Kageyama’s neck to assure he wouldn’t pull away. The rocking between their hips was instant, stoking the warmth in his stomach and tugging at his arousal quickly. This time their tongues met in Kageyama’s mouth, Hinata’s curious appendage tracing every crevice it could find. The smooth kiss had the setter’s shoulders trembling, his elbows struggling to keep him up while he indulged himself in the impromptu makeout. Hinata’s fingers stroked over the back of his neck in tempo to their hips, and Kageyama huffed into the kiss to keep himself from groaning. Hinata hiked a leg up on Kageyama’s hip, and the brush of a naked thigh reminded him that the spiker wore no pants under the oversized shirt. The thought made the taller man thrust his hips harder into his roommate, whose whimper echoed into their bruised lips. 

 

Their mouths refused to part until breathing was crucial, the setter finally breaking contact when the heartbeat under him seemed strained. His head dropped onto the mattress above Hinata’s shoulder, mouth open and panting against the exposed collar bone of his roommate. He could feel Hinata trembling underneath him while his hands gripped at the back of Kageyama’s shirt. For a second, he wondered if the sweltering heat between his hips was coming from him or Hinata. Maybe it was a mixture the two, as neither had been willing to separate that particular connection. 

 

“You okay?” Kageyama forced out, feeling Hinata barely nod next to him. Slowly he lifted himself, his body caging Hinata under him as he assessed the damage. 

 

The white shirt was well over Hinata’s stomach, most likely pushed up from the deep grinding between the two. It left his boxer briefs exposed, showing the wet spot on the front from his precome. His neck was as flushed as his face, his arms laying limply on either side of his head. Thighs were parted from where Kageyama had previously resided, tempting Kageyama to lay back down. Hinata’s eyes blinked slowly, as if trying to fix his blown out pupils. Swollen lips took a minute to respond to Kageyama, who was too focused on the sight in front of him to realize the time lapse between. 

 

“W-We should do the video. Like now.” Kageyama nodded at Hinata’s rushed suggestion, quick to slide off the bed. His hands shook when he forced himself to grab the camera, trying not to let his thoughts settle in panic. Had he just...made out with his best friend? A kiss, _one kiss_ , was one thing. That could be explained away, kind of. But what they had done was not a simple response to a worry of Hinata’s. He had practically humped Hinata into the mattress! And what made it worse was how easily his mind remembered the noises Hinata made in response. How he had looked staring up at the setter, waiting for another kiss. A kiss Kageyama hadn’t needed to give him, but _wanted_ to so bad it hurt. Literally, hurt, as his body was still rock hard from the previous make out session. 

 

He had barely focused the camera onto where their computer chair was when Hinata appeared from the closet, his fingers clutching a few pieces of fabric in his clammy hands. It took Kageyama a second to realize they were ties that had been used throughout the years for banquets and formals. From the length, he could only assume Hinata had taken all from his stash. He went to protest, but stopped instantly with a blush. Length would probably be helpful in this case. 

 

Kageyama settled on “double checking” the camera while Hinata figured out his position for the upcoming video. He tried not to peer through the screen, but the setter found himself watching Hinata more often than not. With a flexibility that rivalled Noya’s, Hinata slipped a leg through the hole of each arm rest, securing each thigh with a tie. From the way Hinata made sure his shirt stayed flat over the front of him, Kageyama was positive Hinata had already gotten rid of his underwear. The dark blue silk looked good against the pale skin, and finally Kageyama accepted the camera’s location and stepped out from behind it. Hinata was trying to tie his left wrist to the arm rest, but it was impossible with one hand. 

 

“Idiot.” The insult made Hinata jump, though he didn’t move far because of his secured thighs. The thought shouldn’t had made Kageyama’s body throb, so he shoved through the strange reaction to approach Hinata. He held out his hand, lips pressed together tightly before he barked out a final question. “Are you sure about this?”

 

Hinata’s response was depositing the two remaining ties into the setter’s hands without a second thought, his arms relaxing against the armrests they would soon be bound to. Their eyes met instantly, one set challenging while the other nearly wavered from the intensity staring up at him. Kageyama forced his mind to go blank as he finished Hinata’s project. He tried to keep the brushes of his fingers on Hinata’s wrists to a minimum, though it was impossible to completely ignore with the task at hand. Each time their skin met, he could feel Hinata shift or shiver in his spot. He couldn’t say he was impervious to the touches, either; his stomach cramped with tension in order to keep his hips from swaying in obvious interest. 

 

When the final knot was secured on Hinata’s second arm, Kageyama took a slow breath and stepped back. He didn’t want to stare, but he couldn’t move his eyes while he watched Hinata tug on each restraint. Despite the strength in his little body, Hinata wasn’t moving, the only thing with full rotation being his head and wrists. The wiggling had started to pull up the t-shirt, but Hinata seemed more focused on turning his attention back to Kageyama. 

 

No words were spoken between them, but Kageyama knew what the look meant. He turned away from Hinata to walk toward the camera, adjusting it once more before he settled on a spot. There was no hesitation as he hit the ‘record’ button, Kageyama too wound up from earlier to think about anything but touching Hinata again. He was by the chair in seconds, standing behind the back so his hands could easily reach the parted thighs in front of him. It was obvious that Hinata was still sensitive from the previous grinding, as he instantly hissed at the attention to his skin. Hinata’s hands clenched on the armrest as he closed his eyes, a shaky breath being interrupted by a moan when Kageyama’s hands fully stroked the exposed inner thighs. 

 

The setter knew he was moving with more confidence than before. The nerves that had plagued him the first two videos had evaporated on the bed earlier, his mind fueled by his own erection pressing into the back of the chair. The fabric of the shirt was lifted without hesitation, Hinata’s leaking cock proving how much he had been affected by their kiss. Kageyama tucked the hem of the shirt into Hinata’s collar, his free hand running down the lean stomach of his roommate. Hinata jolted in the seat, his arousal twitching as he desperately tried to squirm away from the touch. But the binds held strong, and Hinata could only whimper as the talented fingers traced his happy trail. Kageyama felt his own breathing hitch as he explored the area he hadn’t had the time to really touch last time, Hinata’s rushed antics making him cruise straight to the prize. 

 

The adrenaline that filled him when realizing the power he actually had over his roommate was enough to make Kageyama’s knees weak. Why was he enjoying this so much? He knew he couldn’t think about it now; his focus was needed for the video. Slowly, he let one of his hands sink back down to rest on Hinata’s thigh, the thumb tracing the sensitive crease he had discovered last time. A high gasp was the response he received, pairing with Hinata’s hips thrusting as far away as they could. Even as Hinata shook his head, Kageyama could see the pre-come slipping down velvet skin. The sight was too much, and Kageyama used his other hand to finally slip two fingers across the slit of Hinata’s tip. 

 

“A-Ah!” The cry that rippled from Hinata was loud, and Kageyama was encouraged to repeat the teasing motion a few times before finally grasping the base. By now the spiker was trembling, his whole body tense as he tried to thrust into the soft touch. The binds creaked at the force, but refused to give Hinata any leeway, leaving him helpless to the soft strokes Kageyama pressed against him. His back was arched as far as his restrained arms would let him, Hinata’s head tilted back as he gasped for air. Thighs trembling when Kageyama squeezed his tip during his stroke, the spiker’s hips thrashed in expectation. “Cl-Close, I’m-”

 

For a second, the setter forgot the point of the video. He let his hand linger, wanting to watch from this new angle as Hinata fell apart at the seams. But the request snapped through his mind, and as if a snake bit him, Kageyama snapped his hand away from Hinata’s cock. Instantly Hinata’s lips parted, a whimper carving pleasure straight into Kageyama’s stomach. 

 

“No, no-not yet,” Kageyama answered, despite his internal desire to finish the job he started. 

 

Useless hips twitched against the computer chair, toes curling from where Hinata’s feet dangled in their bindings. The rush left both boys panting, Hinata’s eyes clenched shut as he tried to relax his body. Though knowing Hinata had signed up for this willingly, Kageyama smoothed his hands over shaking thighs as he leaned down to whisper to his teammate.

 

“We can stop, idiot.” It took a few large gulps of air before Hinata shook his head, the orange hair brushing Kageyama’s cheek as he pressed his mouth close to his roommate’s ear. 

 

“Feels good.” Hinata’s tone was filled with desire, making Kageyama’s hands tense against the thighs he had been stroking. The reaction was appreciated by the spiker, who moaned before wiggling his hips again. The setter’s hands refused to stay idle, one returning to where Hinata needed while the other snuck under the shirt barely covering his chest. Hinata’s hum of approval at the returning of attention to his arousal was immediate, his moans quick to return. The sudden swipe of fingers over his nipple made the spiker gasp, body desperate to arch into both sensations on his body. 

 

A white knuckle grip was held on each arm rest as Kageyama tightened his stroke, the oozing pre-come more than enough to slicken his hold. The extra lube send Hinata careening toward the edge of his pleasure, teeth dug deep into his lower lip. His whole body tried to rock in the chair when a slow rub was dragged around his tip. Kageyama watched the tension coil in Hinata’s body, his eyes focused on every twitch and throb presented for him. By now the flow of whimpers and groans was constant, Hinata eager to reach his peak this time. Kageyama forced his hand to slow itself instantly, fingertips gently lowering to rub teasing swipes against the sensitive skin of his sac before pulling away completely. A whisper of a whine passed through Hinata’s mouth, body trembling from unspent release. While peppering the sensitive skin with soft swipes of his fingers, Kageyama didn’t fully touch Hinata’s arousal again until his body slumped back into the chair. 

 

The pattern continued twice more until Hinata nearly tipped the chair over with his effort to orgasm, Kageyama’s foot pressing to the bottom to secure it. He glared down at his roommate, but nearly choked on his own spit when seeing watery brown eyes staring up at him. 

 

“Pl-please, I ne-need to come,” Hinata begged, unused to the overwhelming feeling of pent up tension. Kageyama knew how tight Hinata’s body felt, being teased earlier and pushed to its limits how. The setter’s body seemed to be an expert at this, as his body was now screaming for the lack of touch it was receiving. Each time Hinata was brought to the edge, Kageyama’s body pulsed with the same need to finish. Unsure how many times was enough to count as edging (really, why didn’t he ready more about this) and barely able to keep himself from panicking, Kageyama hushed Hinata’s sob with a kiss. 

 

The decision was well received by the spiker, who kissed back with parted lips and eager tongue. The cry of pleasure was muffled into Kageyama’s mouth when he returned his hand to Hinata, palm brushing over the sensitive head with enough pressure to make his body throb. The kiss was held for a few heated seconds while Kageyama worked his hand, twisting his wrist the way he remembered Hinata had previously enjoyed. The result was instant, Hinata pulling his lips away to moan and arch his back completely into the touch. 

 

“One more,” Kageyama’s voice was strained, closing his eyes for a second when Hinata gasped and shook his head quickly. If they quit now, Kageyama knew Hinata would blame himself for the botched video. But the setter refused to continue if his spiker really didn’t want to. He needed _something_ to ground the tied guy, and his mind shifted instantly to his trump card. Taking a breath much too quick to be considered calming, Kageyama’s voice struggled to keep it’s bossy tone through the flush in his cheeks. “You’re...doing amazing right now.You can give me one more.”

 

“But I-” 

 

“One more, and then I’ll _make_ you come.”

 

“Shit-ah!” Hinata’s body trembled at the words, Kageyama’s tone striking the right nerves in the spiker. His whole body lurched at the command while his breath stuttered to keep up. After a second and another slow stroke from Kageyama’s skillful hands, Hinata nodded, his hand releasing the arm rest and forcing itself to flip in its bind. Blue eyes glanced down to the strange motion, watching Hinata’s fingers twitch in the air. “Ne-need...”

 

And instantly, Kageyama knew what his friend was asking. The hand currently rolling over Hinata’s nipple left it’s spot to slip over his shoulder and down his arm, finding a resting spot in Hinata’s trembling palm. Their fingers locked instantly while Hinata closed his eyes, his body tensing as he whinned. Kageyama didn’t need a signal to know he was close, his hand speeding up and watching Hinata’s desperate attempts to jerk into the motions. Whole body quakes racked through him, and it was then that Kageyama quickly dropped his hand to the base of Hinata, squeezing hard enough to keep the smaller guy from his orgasm. A few gasps fell through the air, but Hinata handed the final edge perfectly. His thighs trembled, his chest heaved and his cock continued to twitch desperately in Kageyama’s hand for the orgasm that was denied. After a few tense seconds, he tilted his head back to mumble into Kageyama’s shoulder. 

 

“...did good, so-...Ka-ah- _yama_ , please, I-” Hearing Hinata whimper his name snapped any restraint he had left. His hand held tightly onto the spiker’s while his other moved, no warning making the rush of arousal twice as strong for Hinata. Kageyama didn’t move his eyes off the body curling into his touch, Hinata’s sweaty forehead pressing hard into the column of his neck. The slurred words of ‘more’ and ‘yes’ were barely heard to Kageyama, who refused to slow his touch or decrease the attention he rubbed over Hinata’s head. The stimulating touch instantly drew the orgasm of the spiker up through his toes, flooding his body from the rush of pleasure. 

 

And this time, when Hinata’s body tensed for his orgasm, Kageyama squeezed his hand and cock simultaneously. The orgasm made Hinata’s body twitch against each of the restraints, his eyes slammed shut while his arousal covered Kageyama’s hand in come. Still the setter stroked, coaxing another rush of semen and a whole body tremble from the gasping spiker in his hands. Thighs spasmed against their bindings, his free hands clawing at the arm rest in pleasurable pain. Hinata was wrecked, and Kageyama’s body refused to settle at the sight. The roughness of the chair rubbed into Kageyama’s hard arousal, nearly setting off his own orgasm while Hinata’s body quivered in bliss. Blue irises were all but gone as he watched Hinata’s tongue dart over dry lips while Hinata panted.It was an image the setter would never be able to erase.

 

The lazy stroking Kageyama had been now using on Hinata became too much soon after, and Kageyama could see the instant sensitivity when Hinata clenched his teeth and dug his nails into his hand. Once released, Hinata slumped back against the chair, his body completely worn out.

 

Kageyama moved to shut off the camera before kneeling in front of his roommate, trembling fingers struggling to untie the restraint on his arm. He managed to release one, then the other, but before he could aim his attention to the thigh restraints, Hinata lurched forward and grasped onto him. The motion froze Kageyama, hands dropping awkwardly onto the exposed thighs he knelt between. Hinata didn’t seem to care, his arms only tightening around Kageyama’s shoulders while he buried his head into the base of the setter’s neck. 

 

“Wh-what the hell-”

 

“Just...need this.” It only took Kageyama’s brain a few seconds to understand what was going on.  
When he wasn’t spiking a ball, Hinata desired human contact. He could be found jumping onto Tanka’s back while giving Noya high five’s. He was braiding Asahi’s hair on the bus, or fidgeting with Yamaguchi’s bag strap while they walked to the store for meat buns. Accepting Suga’s hair ruffles and Daichi’s back claps when completing a nice play. He yanked Tsukishima by the wrist to make the lackadaisical blocker keep up with the team (when he was feeling daring). Even when they were alone, Hinata found a reason to touch Kageyama while they spoke. It was just who he was. So for someone like Hinata, who learned and experienced the world through touch, being held down must have been frightening. A guy who found power by flying had been momentarily caged. 

 

But he had left his fate in Kageyama’s hand without hesitation. 

 

_“You’re the only one I trust to do this with.”_ Hinata hadn’t said that to end a conversation. He meant it, wholeheartedly. The realization left a lump in Kageyama’s throat and a warmth in his chest that drew the setter’s arms to rest around Hinata’s small back. It felt natural, and the spiker fit snug into his chest. Hinata hummed at the movement, his arms tightening around the setter’s neck. The desire to move away from his roommate to deal with his own “problem” melted to the back of his mind as Hinata shifted closer to him. 

 

“One more minute,” Hinata mumbled drowsily, and Kageyama could only nod his head in response. Since the beginning, they had been going at Hinata’s pace, Kageyama swayed wherever his roommate needed him. Never would Kageyama have gone this far for _anyone_ before Hinata. The spiker had his setter pushing boundaries that the blacked haired man didn’t even know he had. But he did it, and only questioned the circumstances when thinking it'd affect Hinata. The truth was obvious; Kageyama would do anything if Hinata asked him to. 

 

And the thought petrified him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the cogs in Kageyama's mind start to move. Wonder how our freak duo will handle their new affinity to kissing. Will something change when they're sharing the hotel room? Will anyone notice a difference between them? And how will Kageyama deal with a new request that's not focused on our favorite decoy? Review and let me know what you think!


	5. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys reach the tournament, when Kageyama realizes Hinata has more than volleyball on the mind. So he does what the setter does best; focuses Hinata by any means necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God so much love from you guys! You're amazing! I'm so happy, and I hope that you enjoy this one just as much.

The video was more than well received. Despite the angle of the camera being a little crooked (Kageyama hadn’t really paid as much attention to it as he should have), the responses from their ‘fans’ showed it didn’t matter. The comments flowed in as easily as the likes, and Hinata was able to give Suga the money for the hotel room the same day Kageyama paid off his credit card bill. Even after both debts were taken care of, their bank account was rising in value. If there were any other emergencies the freak duo hadn’t thought of, then it would be more than covered.

 

But the security of their finances did nothing to calm Kageyama’s unsettled mind.

 

He never let it show on the court. The genius setter could go through the motions in his sleep. His serves were on point, if not better, with the extensive practicing they had been doing. When facing his old coach Ukai and his teammates in a friendly practice match, Kageyama made sure to mix up his sets and target spikers. Tsukishima was still just as paranoid about his pinpoint accuracy, while Asahi and Tanaka seemed appreciative of his effort. When he spiked the ball over the net, none were able to pick up on his intentions. The team was none the wiser of the fissure slowly bubbling inside him. 

 

He even managed to evade giving Hinata a hint of how unstable his mind was. That was a little harder, he had to admit. Though the small spiker wasn’t known for his intelligence, his instincts were something else. He had this uncanny ability to sense when someone on the team was not their normal self. Whether Yamaguchi was smiling just a smidge too bright, or Noya’s eyes had a different edge to them, Hinata was the first to point it out. Sometimes Kageyama was jealous of this natural ability. He didn’t really need it for socializing, but he could only imagine how useful it would be to use against familiar rivals. If he could sense Kenma (that setter who still wouldn’t talk to Kageyama, despite being so close to Hinata) or Bokuto’s off days, it would be useful for his plans of attack. Hinata never used it in that sense, claiming it was ‘rude to exploit other’s emotional weaknesses’. While Kageyama saw it as a game plan, Hinata ruled it a handicap and promptly shut it off once on the court. 

 

Maybe Hinata was a little off himself if he hadn’t noticed the way Kageyama’s eyes lingered a second longer on him when they changed after practice. In the setter’s defense, he tried to ignore it himself. The desire to touch Hinata’s face was quickly turned into a pinch on his cheek or a slap on the back of the head. He didn’t have to worry about blurting something strange out; he was never a huge talker before the incident. And by incident, he meant disastrous catastrophe. Kageyama had even titled the devastating revelation as _‘The day Kageyama lost his mind’._ He found it fitting, blaming the night for all of the infectious thoughts now infiltrating his brain. 

 

Before that night, Kageyama had never wondered how Hinata’s hips would feel between his hands. He didn’t think about pointless things like the shape of his roommate’s lips when he was devouring his _third_ bowl of ramen. Kageyama used to be able to insult Hinata for leaving his wet towels on the bathroom floor without envisioning how flushed the hot water could make his skin. When Hinata forced Kageyama to watch another stupidly scary movie, knowing Hinata would cower into his chest wouldn’t have made it easier to accept his defeat. None of this mattered before. Hinata had just been his annoying roommate with amazing volleyball instincts, and Kageyama had accepted his fate to be stuck with the energizer bunny for the rest of their careers. 

 

None of that plan included Kageyama growing _feelings_. 

 

But he hadn’t fully accepted that, either. The small part of him able to process logic knew there were alternative answers. This was the first time that he had ever been sexual with another person. Though he never could remember a time that someone had riled him up as much as this, that did not automatically mean love. Sex had been known to make people do stupid things before; their ever proper captain had been caught in the act (with their rule-bending vice captain) by an overwhelmed Asahi in a closet once. It resulted in Daichi becoming uncharacteristically embarrassed, more than a few teasing jabs from Noya and Tanaka, and an overly smiley Sugawara that freaked the previous two into panicked silence. Kageyama hadn’t participated in talk of the incident, as he was too focused on making sure Hinata hit their new set more times than his face hit the floor. But now, in light of their “development”, Kageyama used it as evidence. Even the strongest of men became hormonal messes once given a taste of sexual gratification. 

 

Not that he knew what that was anymore. Though he was freaked out by how excited he had been from their final video, Hinata had been more than clingy that night. Kageyama wanted to be angry at him (his body was more than a little unhappy with the situation), yet his stupid revelation had left him incapable of denying Hinata his undivided attention. It had forced Kageyama to ignore his own mental cries of unfairness to help Hinata return to the spunky spiker he enjoyed sharing his court with. That meant an impromptu race to the closest fast food restaurant (to stuff their faces with the greasiest food Kageyama had ever seen), binge watching ‘Teen Wolf’ (again, Hinata’s choice), and making a concoction Hinata said was edible (Kageyama swore he had seen the black blob move on its own). The two had gone to bed at four in the morning, and Kageyama was too tired to even think about his unanswered arousal. Then it was Saturday, which meant a week until their competition, and Kageyama’s world was only volleyball. 

 

It wasn’t like he the idea of masturbating was impossible; he took showers every day, and mis-matching school schedules left Kageyama alone in the apartment. Sometimes for over an hour, which he knew from experience was more than enough time to handle his pent up stress. But instead of taking advantage of the situation, Kageyama called one of his teammates to practice. Sometimes multiple players, if his fingers still twitched after the first call. Noya, Suga, even _Tsukishima_ was fair game. Anything to get his mind off the one thing that jumbled his stomach and accelerated his heartbeat. The truth was simple; the setter wasn’t ready to deal with what his imagination would drift to if he did give in to his urges. And what it would mean if his mind did go where he thought it would. 

 

So being the mature adult he was, Kageyama avoided touching himself like the plague. 

 

“Anyone who has to go to the bathroom, do it now. The drive is three hours long, and we’re not stopping.” Daichi had become the master of the dad voice in his years as the captain. 

 

“What if our precious decoy needs to puke?” Tsukishima’s taunting tone was not appreciated by the scowling captain, though Yamaguchi got a snicker out of it. 

 

“If you’re that concerned, would you like to be responsible for taking care of him?” Suga asked merrily, his bright smile masking his obvious threat. The blond blocker stared at the vice-captain for a moment before he scoffed, yanking his headphones to his ears before making his way onto the bus. Daichi sent the fair-haired setter a small smile, Suga giving a thumbs up before checking to make sure nobody was missing from their trip. Kageyama watched the two for a moment, catching a glimpse of Suga silently slipping his fingers between his partner’s. 

 

The younger setter wondered how he hadn’t noticed their chemistry earlier. Wherever Daichi went, Suga was bound to be close by. They were a great team, balancing the other’s weakness with their own strength. Suga made Daichi rise to his greatest potential, giving a well-timed punch when his partner staggered in self-doubt. But Daichi never let Suga think he was just a support character; the captain made sure Suga got his moments to shine. They didn’t struggle against each other. When they had problems (Kageyama wasn’t naive enough to think the two never fought), there was no name-calling or acts of violence. They faced the problem together. 

Was that what it meant to be in love? 

 

_If that’s what it’s supposed to be, then I definitely don’t like Hinata._ Kageyama yanked his suitcase closer to him, unsure if the thought settled or disturbed his stomach more. 

 

“Let’s go, slowpoke!” A hard jab to his side made him grunt, sharp eyes glaring down at the orange fuzzball that darted toward the bus. “If you don’t get your heads out of the clouds, we’re going to leave you here.”

 

“As if!” But the threat made Kageyama focus, tossing his suitcase into the bus compartment before boarding. It was natural for his eyes to instantly look for Hinata, who was swinging his legs and peering up at the setter with a mile wide grin. The sight was normal, nothing to imply Hinata was saving this particular look for him. But reason couldn’t stop the warm twitch in Kageyama’s heart. Sighing over another complicated feeling, Kageyama schooled his features into his normal frown before sitting next to his roommate, smacking his shoulder with enough force to make Hinata yelp.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“I’m sure I owe you one from something this week.” Ignoring the loud protest next to him, Kageyama leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. “You remember our signals?”

 

“Of course. I’ve been memorizing them since I got them.” Kageyama had noticed that the spiker had been carrying a piece of paper around all week; Suga must have made him a cheat sheet. The thought settled him, his shoulders slumping away from his neck to release some of his stress. While the rest of his life was more than jumbled, at least this always remained constant. For a moment he thought over the idea that would have seemed impossible to his middle school self. To have a team, a _family_ to lean on when everything went to hell, would have been a distant and unknown feeling. Even as Noya and Tanaka started to sing ‘99 bottles’ while Daichi growled and Suga laughed, Kageyama felt the sliver of a smile tease his lips. This moronic, crazy, often times untamed crew was his team. 

 

And even if he flinched when Hinata joined in loudly, Kageyama knew this was the only place he wanted to be. 

 

~**~

 

The hotel was a lot nicer than Kageyama had expected. It had one bed, which explained why it didn’t cost much. Though his recent state of mind was bothered by this, it didn’t really matter. The two of them had slept together plenty of times before. They’d pass out while studying for finals on Kageyama’s bed, or fall asleep watching TV on the couch. And when futons were sparse during training camps, the freak duo were always the one to share. His biggest fear was Hinata kicking him in his sleep, which he was known to do every time they shared a sleeping space. 

 

“Woah! Look at the balcony!” With big eyes and a gaping mouth, Hinata was vibrating with excitement. He barely dropped his bags on the floor before he was rushing to the glass door, yanking it open and gasping again. “We can actually go out here?” 

 

“Why does that surprise you?” Kageyama let out a soft sigh as he dragged his suitcase to a corner in the room, knowing it would be pointless to unpack. Even if they would be here for a few days, the amount of time they would actually spend in the room was minimal. Most of their time would be on the court or with his teammates. 

 

“Come look at the view out here. You can see all the way to the mountains. And it’s so much colder here than back home!” 

 

“Focus, idiot. The tournament starts in two hours, and we’re meeting the team early to scan the competition.” He let the luggage drop to the floor, blinking when he heard a noise of protest from behind him.

 

“Be careful with that.” 

 

“It’s my bag,” Kageyama replied, Hinata quick to scramble across the bed. “Watch your shoes on the-”

 

“But the laptop’s in there.” It took Kageyama a second to process the interruption, Hinata jumping off the bed and scooting in front of the bag.

 

“W-What? Since when?” Hinata seemed casual with his shrug as he moved to unzip the luggage that was certainly not his to be touching. Kageyama scowled at the invasion of privacy, though the roommates had lost most of their boundaries when they moved in together. His arms crossed over his chest when Hinata shoved his small hands into the mess of clothes. His brows were furrowed in concentration while he searched blindly, his hand pausing before he shook his head.

 

“Nope, that’s the camera.” Now _that_ caught his interest. Kageyama was next to Hinata in an instant, his hand reaching out to snatch the wrist to stop its investigation. 

 

“Why did you bring the camera?” Hinata’s swallow was audible as he hesitantly peeked up at Kageyama, instantly seeming to regret it when seeing his narrowed gaze. “Hinata.”

 

“So maybe we got a few more requests this week and I thought this would be the perfect time to-”

 

“Are you crazy?!” Kageyama’s anger was tangible as he shouted at the spiker, his shoulders trembling at the suggestion. Doing things in their dorm room was different; it was their house. If people were going to come over, almost everyone (except maybe a certain bald-headed spiker) would call beforehand. But in a hotel, where their neighbors were their teammates? When any one of their friends could walk across the hall and be on their literal front door. What was Hinata thinking?!

 

“You said we’d do more videos,” Hinata argued, the setter rubbing his temple with his free hand to keep himself from strangling their decoy. 

 

“What happened to the two of us looking at the requests together?” 

 

“You’ve been busy all week!” 

 

“Don’t you mean _we_?” Orange hair swished along rounded cheeks as Hinata shook his head, glaring up at his scowling roommate. 

 

“Every time I came home, you were with someone else on the court! You even asked Stingy-shima to block for you.” That really was out of character, no matter how much Kageyama loved volleyball. Calling the blocker happened about as often as Hinata acing a test. The lack of response seemed to only agitate the spiker more, and a quick movement left both of Kageyama’s wrists locked in vice-like grips. Hinata was quick to press them to the floor, forcing Kageyama to lean down eye-level with the guy on his knees. “It’s been a week since we’ve done a video.” 

 

“It was the week before the competition. You know how important that is.” 

 

“Of course!” Hinata rushed to agree, and Kageyama was relieved to hear how serious he had become. No matter what was going on with them, Kageyama was not ready to give up on his passion. And he needed Hinata to have the gleam of hunger that now reflected deep in his brown stare. “We’re going to the top; no question about it.” 

 

“Obviously.” Kageyama assumed the conversation was done, but Hinata hadn’t released his grip on the setter’s wrists. Refusing to admit that it was starting to irritate the sensitive skin, Kageyama send a disapproving glare toward his eerily silent teammate. “Could you let me go, idiot?”

 

“Make me a promise.” 

 

“Why?” The fingers tightened on Kageyama’s wrists, their eyes locked in a strong stare. 

 

“Our new signals.” There was a pregnant pause between them, as if Hinata was emphasizing the importance of the next sentence. “If I don’t miss a sign, then promise me we’ll do a video tonight.”

 

“I already told you-”

 

“Whatever one I want, no questions asked.” Kageyama didn’t want to shiver at the low tone in Hinata’s voice, but when paired with his no-nonsense stare, it was hard not to. It felt like a challenge; like Hinata was trying to ruffle the setter’s feather on purpose. He could feel goosebumps covering the back of his neck, the hairs of his arms quick to stand up. It had been a while since Kageyama had seen this fierce look directed toward him. He had caught glimpses of it on the court when the spiker found a formidable opponent, or started to really immerse himself into the rush of the game. But to have that intense focus directed toward him was a completely different feeling. 

 

Wasn’t Kageyama supposed to be the bossy one? Several of the comments had praised his ‘command’ of Hinata, though the setter wasn’t quite sure that was the case. Their charade would have easily crumpled the second Hinata asked Kageyama to stop. There was no real power struggle there; the two were equals. Or maybe Hinata had the advantage, with Kageyama’s mind, heart, and body in an all out war with each other. The mentioned organ was about ready to catapult itself from the setter’s chest as it struggled to pump his blood properly. It left his face flushed and his voice rumbled with a growl he knew wasn’t from anger. 

 

“You miss a single one, and you don’t ask again for the rest of the competition.” Finally Kageyama yanked one arm away from the smaller hand, dropping his palm straight onto Hinata’s face and yanking him forwards. The spiker squawked when he face planted into the rug, Kageyama snorting as he pushed up to his feet. He should have known not to underestimate the decoy of Karasuno. Even after all these years of friendship, Hinata could still surprise him. Kageyama brushed his shirt off to try and remind his heart that yes, it was going to survive the near heart attack, before he snatched the uniform Hinata had crumpled in his search. 

 

“That _hurt_ ,” Hinata hissed out, his hands rubbing his forehead to emphasize the red mark now blooming over the skin. 

 

“Then don’t be an idiot,” Kageyama chastised as he made his way toward the bathroom. When he didn’t hear shuffling behind him, the setter gave a casual glance over his shoulder to the immobile teammate. “Why aren’t you getting ready?”

 

“You didn’t promise me you’d do it.” The pout was tugging Hinata’s lips down at his defiant tone, and the thought of ‘cute’ was instantaneous. He wanted to ignore the unreasonable voice that whisper at him to tease his spiker. He wasn’t some love-struck girl; he was an adult male who had an unhealthy sexual desire for his best friend. They were hours away from one of the most important tournaments in their college career. A distraction or stupid bet could cause one of them to become reckless. They could cause everyone on the team to lose. Nothing about this situation sounded humorous. He wouldn’t distract Hinata.

 

Instead, he would force him to focus. 

 

“Do you plan to miss my signals?” There was no cute tone to his voice; it was blunt, plain, and he could feel the smirk rise to his mouth when Hinata’s shoulders tensed. 

 

“No way!” The ball of energy was up in a second, his fists clenched by his side as he lifted his head to glare at the smug setter.

 

“Then why would I need to promise you anything?” Trying to ignore the small thrill that crept through the vertebrates of his spine, Kageyama turned to finish his walk into the bathroom. “The ball’s in your court, idiot.”   
Before the bathroom door fully closed, the setter heard Hinata’s determined reply. 

 

“Just watch me, Baka-yama.” 

 

~**~

 

At the end of the day, Asahi spiked for a total of twenty points. Tanaka held his own with twelve. Tsukishima blocked eight separate spikers. Yamaguchi had seven ace serves. Between Noya and Daichi, only four serves went unchallenged. Suga played through two separate sets that they won. Kageyama dropped one dump toss to win their last game for the night.

 

But Hinata...

 

The chatter that filled the dinner after the competition was loud, with Noya bragging over his ace’s spikes and Yamaguchi constantly asking to check Tsukishima’s jammed finger . Suga complimented the captain for his sturdy receives, though Daichi continued to direct the praise to their guardian of the court. They all were quite proud of their teammates, and the mixture of drinks and food left a pleasant mood floating in the restaurant. Daichi didn’t even yell when Tanaka swung his shirt over his head after reliving one of his spikes, though an arched eyebrow from Ennoshita seemed to be enough to re-cloth the wing spiker. The group was well aware that they couldn’t get too confident; the second day was soon approaching. So when the clock struck nine, Daichi begrudgingly switched back into captain mode, ordering his teammates to go straight to their rooms. 

 

Kageyama felt eyes fall on him instantly, though he knew it wasn’t the first time that night. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who was staring at the setter slowly moving out of the restaurant. Kageyama refused to meet the eyes during the entire walk back to the hotel. He was able to avoid the conversation a certain someone had been trying to start all night when Noya dragged Kageyama’s small stalker into a conversation with Tanaka. 

 

But he knew he couldn’t avoid it forever. The second he had dropped the dump toss onto the opponent's court for game point, Kageyama knew what his fate was. The surge of excitement and pride had overrode his panic when he found himself pulled into the customary pig pile. With Tsukishima’s elbow jabbed into his rib and Noya’s stomach flat on his back, it was hard to think about what would happen after that moment of happiness. They had pulled off another set of wins, and were well on their way to taking the entire competition. But that good feeling of success mingled with trepidation when a flash of orange by his side reminded him why their wins had been so fluid. 

 

Hinata had caught every signal. 

 

Once in the hotel’s hallway, Daichi’s hand on his shoulder dragged Kageyama out of his panicking brain.

 

“Good job today, Kageyama.” And then a warmth was brushing his other arm, Daichi’s eyes flickering to someone much shorter than the setter. “You and Hinata were in perfect sync. I think that’s the best I’ve seen you two play all year.” 

 

“Woah, really? You think so?” The way Hinata vibrated next to him was distracting, but Kageyama refused to look at his partner when Daichi nodded.

 

“Suga told me you didn’t miss a single signal today; I’m very proud of you.” 

 

“Thanks, Daichi!” Hinata’s voice was beaming with his joy, but Kageyama couldn’t stop himself from tensing. Daichi was praising Hinata with no knowledge of the hidden agenda the misleading spiker had. Just thinking about the trap Kageyama was walking into when he went back to his hotel room only darkened his cheeks. It didn’t help that he felt Hinata’s hand suddenly grab his, yanking the taller guy with a little more excitement than necessary for a simple compliment. 

 

“Be careful!” Kageyama snapped, refusing to admit it was him who let little fingers wedge between his. But Hinata refused to let his huge grin waver, his eyes bright with energy that proved how impossible it was to hope Hinata had forgotten their deal. 

 

“Remember you two; lights off by ten.” Daichi’s voice was soon lost when Hinata darted down the hallway with Kageyama, nearly slamming into their door when forgetting it was locked by key. Smothering his free palm into his forehead, Kageyama only scowled when Hinata glanced back at him and gave a side smile. Kageyama smacked their joined hands against Hinata’s side, making the spiker jump before he shoved his hand into his gym shorts to retrieve his key card. The small beep of acceptance felt more like a gunshot to the setter, who almost dragged his feet when moving into their shared hotel room. 

 

“I can’t wait to take a shower!” Though Kageyama was surprised that was Hinata’s first thought, he didn’t hesitate to jump on it. 

 

“Good, you need one.” An uncomfortable squeeze of his fingers reminded the taller roommate that Hinata still hadn’t let go of his hand. His eyes trailed down to the connection, wondering why the motion had felt so natural. It certainly wasn’t enough to distract Hinata from digging into his suitcase to yank out some clothes. 

 

“I’m taking a first shower, okay?”

 

“Just don’t use up all the hot water,” Kageyama grumbled, scowling even more when realizing the stupid grin Hinata wore hadn’t moved all night. The spiker finally released the hand he held to scurry to the bathroom, the sound of the shower starting being the only noise to fill the quiet hotel room. Sighing a little louder than necessary, Kageyama walked around the bed to open the glass doors of the balcony. By now all traces of the day’s light had hidden away behind the mountain line, night covering the sky. He shivered from the breeze, the disappearing adrenaline leaving his body weak to the cold. The idea of a warm shower started to sound good, and he could only hope that Hinata took his directions seriously. 

 

Resting his forearms over the balcony railing, Kageyama closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The chilly air frosted the inside of his lungs, but he welcomed the feeling. In the distance, Kageyama could hear loud laughter and battle cries of ‘pillow fight’. Noya and Tanaka were definitely breaking Daichi’s strict rule. The two weren’t even sharing the same room; from how far away they sounded, they had started their ‘war’ in Noya’s room down the hall. Now the tall man knew why the room next door to them was so quiet; it was vacant. Kageyama could only imagine Asahi’s panic pairing comically with Ennoshita’s exhausted expression. The two wild crackers were going to get _murdered_ by Daichi if they didn’t shut up soon. Then again, Daichi and the secondary setter were sharing a room down the hall…

 

Embarrassment fought to claim land on the cold cheeks of the tall guy at the thought. He really didn’t want to think of his senpais like that! Slapping his face with both hands, Kageyama used the sting to encourage him to go back into the warmth of the room. He has just finished picking out what he was going to wear to bed before Hinata appeared from the bathroom, fuzzy hair slightly drooping from the extra weight of the water. When noticing the setter sorting through his clothes, Hinata coughed slightly, dragging the younger man’s attention to him.

 

“You should hurry with your shower.” The casual tone Hinata tried to use instantly set Kageyama into defense mode, his eyes narrowing as his shoulders yanked close to his ears. 

 

“Why would I need to do that?” He growled, like Hinata had threatened to burn his house down. The spiker, not seeming to read the situation, yanked on the towel over his shoulders and grinned.

 

“Don’t you remember? I didn’t miss any signals, so I got to choose the request.” 

 

“And that would be?” 

 

“No hints until you take a shower!” Kageyama didn’t like this. While he knew that he had made this promise, the power shift between them had left Hinata with way too many cards. If Kageyama really wanted to think about it, he knew that he could force the answer out of his shorter teammate. His hand twitched next to his side with the urge to grab Hinata’s head until he spilled the beans. Instead, the setter painstakingly rose to his full height and stomped over to the bathroom. He slammed the door so hard that the doorframe shook, but he figured it was better than taking his pent up emotions out on his roommate. 

 

A murdered decoy would be pretty useless tomorrow. 

 

He took the longest shower of his life. Scrubbing his hair, face, and then his body twice, Kageyama took full advantage of the lack of responsibility of a utilities bill. The water was scorching, chasing any of the earlier chills from his body. For a little while, Kageyama had just leaned against the wall, letting the steamy air blur the thoughts in his mind. As soon as he left the bathroom, Kageyama knew Hinata would be waiting. To do what, he wasn’t sure, but it would shift another aspect of their friendship. Could it even be called that anymore? The whole thing was a mess of unknown loose ends, something that only worsened the emotions waging war in his heart. He lifted his hand over his head, watching the water slowly drip off his slim fingers silently. By now he had started to get pruny, and realizing he would need to probably use said hand for the video, he knew he had to get out of the warm barrier. 

 

By the time he yanked the blue boxers and grey t-shirt on, he felt his mind sway from the heat. He gave a glance down to the black sweatpants, realizing the only drawback of staying so long in the shower; he had clearly overheated his body. Knowing it would take a few minutes until he’d be able to wear the extra layer, Kageyama left the bathroom and instantly felt the cooler bedroom’s air prick his skin. The setter didn’t have to look long for Hinata; the spiker was stepping away from the camera that was now set up in front of the bed. Orange hair swept back and forth as Hinata glanced between the camcorder and the sheets, his hand rubbing his chin. 

 

“He’s a little taller than me, though.” 

 

“A _little_?” Kageyama’s snort was obnoxious at the claim, rolling his eyes when Hinata fell back onto the bed from surprise. Ignoring the quick glare he got, Kageyama walked over to the camera to observe where Hinata had it angled. “You’ve got this way too high. Everyone will see your face, idiot.” 

 

“N-no they won’t! Can you see it?” Kageyama watched through the screen as Hinata moved, but instead of laying back on the bed, he rose to sit up on his knees. The angle cut a few inches under his shoulder to rest where the green t-shirt’s sleeve ended. 

 

“No, but you’re angled away from the camera. And I don’t think they requested you to be blocking half of your body, so lay down already.” Hinata’s eyes didn’t leave the mattress for a few seconds, as if he hadn’t heard Kageyama’s direction. The setter’s lips formed into his natural scowl at this, stepping closer to the bed as he spoke. “Are you deaf? You’ve got to-”

 

“I’m not the one they requested.” Hinata’s head lifted as he focused his attention on Kageyama, who froze under the intense stare. Hinata’s tongue ran across his lower lip, from nerves or something else the setter wasn’t sure. Struggling not to follow the motion with his own gaze, Kageyama had to swallow twice to get his dry throat to work properly. 

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“The request I chose. They want to see me touch you.” The normally loud voice was quiet, but Hinata’s eyes never lost their fire. Kageyama felt his fingers twitch by his hips, and a mixture of feelings and thoughts trapped Kageyama’s mind. The first was denial; why would any of them want to see Kageyama? Hinata had always been the main attraction in the videos. Sure, people had acknowledged the setter’s helpful coaching or “sexy” voice. How did that turn into wanting to see him get off? 

 

But even as his mind fumbled with protest, his body buzzed with awakening arousal. Suddenly, the unspent lust from over a week ago came roaring into his veins. Hinata was going to touch him? Touch him like Kageyama normally did? Even the few seconds of tempting fantasy Kageyama had toyed with (before dialing a teammate’s number to pracitce) had never put Hinata in the driver’s seat. Wouldn’t that creep him out? Being touched was one thing; pleasure would haze away the second thoughts. Hinata had held his hand, but never before had he even gave an inkling that he wanted to return the “favor”. Now, Hinata was kneeling in front of him, lacking any tenseness or fear. In fact, the hand that was now hovering in front of the setter implied Hinata was expecting him to take it. 

 

“Why did you choose it?” The words tumbled from his mouth, Kageyama’s mind rushing to try and make sense of why his heart was trying to force his hand into Hinata’s. Because despite everything in his body turning on and shutting down at the same time, the question had instantly popped into his mind. Hinata had made it clear that this was something he chose. And Kageyama had to make sure a customer wasn’t blackmailing his spiker into doing something he never wanted. 

 

Hinata, clearly tired of waiting for Kageyama to make a move, only gave a strangled noise from the back of his throat and leaned forward to snag his roommate’s hand. Kageyama could have resisted more than he did, but he blamed his shock for the reason his back was now pressing back into the cushions Hinata had piled up. 

 

“H-Here!” Before Kageyama could even ask, a dark piece of fabric was pulled tight over his eyes. Instantly his reflexes screamed at him to resist, but little hands were holding his wrists when frantic fingers moved to grab whatever was on his eyes. “Don’t take it off!” 

 

“I can’t see-”

 

“Exactly!” Unable to see the look that matched the spiker’s face, Kageyama was unsure just what Hinata meant by the statement. While Hinata was a touchy-feely person, Kageyama had always relied on his eyes to keep him aware of his surroundings. Being a setter meant they constantly moved, pinpointing weaknesses on the opposite team and moments of opportunity for his comrades. His sight was his most honed in sense, and having it robbed from him was making his breathing a little bit harder. He tried not to let the higher rise of his chest show, attempting to mentally calm himself. Was this what Hinata had felt like the last time? Kageyama had full movement of his body, yet he felt like there was nothing stable to hold onto. 

 

But when a warm palm slide under the hem of his shirt, Kageyama’s whole body shuddered at the sensation. All nerves were standing on edge at the movement, hips nearly twitching when the hand lifted away from him. 

 

“Will you promise not to remove the blindfold?” His breath was close to Kageyama’s ear, like he worried the blindfold had impaired the setter’s hearing. The new sensitivity of his ear made it hard for Kageyama not to gasp, taking his time to confirm that yes, his vocal chords were still in tact, before he spoke. 

 

“Why did you pick this video?” Because even with his nerve endings frayed, his mind couldn’t stray from the burning question. The noise of the sheets crumpling between them proved that Hinata was squirming, a nervous habit the spiker used frequently. 

 

“B-Because I want...it’s just, our situation isn’t fair to you.” 

 

“What does that mean?” 

 

“The last time, when we kissed-you totally had a boner!” The blurted out statement punched Kageyama in the gut, and he was two seconds from shoving Hinata out the window and crawling under the bed. The attempted murder was put on pause when small fingers brushed against Kageyama’s cheek. Even with the blindfold, Kageyama knew Hinata’s eyes were glued to him. “But you took care of me all night. Did whatever I said, even if you didn’t want to. The other times, too. You were probably wound up then, too, and you never once complained.”

 

“You’re my partner. I’m always going to do that,” Kageyama mumbled, refusing to acknowledge Hinata’s speculation. If he did, he’d have to admit that one time he jerked off with Hinata’s orgasm still spread across his palm. The flash of memory rushed a breath from Kageyama’s mouth, and small fingertips ran across his lower lip when they parted. The intimate touch froze the moment, and again Kageyama wished to see the look on Hinata’s face. They had gone so far, _too_ far perhaps, before. This was nothing. Yet the simple brush of the spiker’s fingers on his shaky lip felt like they were more exposed than ever. 

 

“I’m gonna...turn the camera on now.” The touch was gone instantly, the setter’s ears picking up the sound of small feet rushing across the floor. Without the tension Kageyama felt his back settle into the pillows, and he closed his eyes tight despite the blindfold. He just needed to breathe, to take a minute and compose himself. He was an _adult_ , something a small as that shouldn’t have affected him-

 

Kageyama would have been embarrassed by the moan he let out when hot hands dived under his shirt if his brain hadn’t scattered instantly. They lacked finesse or technique, but the way Hinata’s palms scraped against his stomach sent chills down the setter’s spine. They weren’t hesitant like the first time Kageyama had touched him. Maybe the fear had been squashed through their three videos. But the atmosphere was still there, Kageyama’s fingers clenching into the sheets beneath him. The pressure of Hinata’s knee on Kageyama’s thigh was uncomfortable, but it was instantly forgotten once Hinata’s touch smoothed down his sides slowly. It was like Hinata had never seen him before, and was committed to memorizing his body by touch alone. The thought was wrong, but it didn’t stop the rush of desire from curling around the hardening shaft in his boxers. 

 

Lean thighs tried to alleviate the pressure by spreading on the bed, Kageyama’s cheeks dusting pink when realizing the shot he was giving the camera. He had seen the lewd poses Hinata had contorted himself into. The lens had eaten it up, and fans were more than willing to give their view on it. While he was nowhere near as flexible as his spiker, being a setter had given him more arch in certain parts of his body. Like his back, which was easily bowing upward when Hinata’s fingertips brushed his left nipple. Hinata eagerly latched onto the response, continuing to rub the spot while his other hand pushed the shirt higher on his body. Kageyama knew how much skin he was showing, and for the first time, he was thankful for the blindfold. Maybe Hinata knew that the second he saw himself like this, he wouldn’t have been able to make the video. As it was, the soft tug on his boxer’s waistband had made him shake his head, unsure of how Hinata could do this with such confidence. 

 

But then he thought of the first time, and just who it was that _made_ Hinata expose himself to the world. 

 

“Lift your hips a little, okay?” Hinata wasn’t bossy like his roommate. His tone made it sound like an option the setter could refuse. But he was clear on what he wanted, and maybe knew how to get it when he blew a hot breath into Kageyama’s ear. Instantly the setter’s hips jerked at the feeling, allowing his smaller roommate to yank the boxers down to his thighs. It was oddly reminiscent of their first time, when Hinata had been a little more reserved and kept his boxers close. Except then, there had been no blindfold or warm hand wrapping around the heat between Kageyama’s legs. 

 

The touch was mind-melting, and Kageyama’s hand instantly grasped onto the shoulder (at least it felt like one) closest to him for balance. He knew his skin was flushed with arousal, and he could feel how heavy his breathing had gotten. Little moans were able to pass through his mouth despite how hard he tried not to. Even as Hinata pinched his nipple and squeezed him, Kageyama was able to control his groan. 

 

Slender hips jerked up into Hinata’s hand when a wet sensation pressed against the side of his neck. Pleasure instincts tilted his head to accept the touch, his whole body trembling when Hinata’s tongue swiped slowly on his pulse. The hand stroking him kept in sync to the licks, and the lack of sight only enhanced Kageyama’s perverted thoughts. How would it feel to have that same wet appendage pressed against his cock? To have Hinata between his legs, staring up at him? Would he be willing to give Kageyama a blow job? Could the king of gab even enjoy being quiet for that long? Maybe the spiker wouldn’t be silent; the little moans he normally made would just be muffled into Kageyama’s cock. 

 

The dirty thoughts he had been so afraid of before were like fireworks in his head, sending pulses of warmth into his skin. With his head tilted back on the pillows behind him, Kageyama’s hips started to thrust into the awaiting palm with little patience. The hand that once clung to Hinata’s shoulder now was tangled in orange hair at the back of his neck, close to yanking it with how tight he held. If the spiker seemed to mind, he didn’t say it, but his mouth seemed quite content on sucking over Kageyama’s sweaty skin. The soft lips pressed to his neck caused the tight grip on the black haired roommate’s vocal to loosen, a full moan entering the air. The result was instant; Hinata’s warm skin pressed into Kageyama’s side, his hips grinding hard into Kageyama’s outer thigh. There was no denying the spiker was hard, and the thought of Hinata’s arousal drew a strange whine from the setter. 

 

“You sound so...so a-awesome, _so amazing_ , so--ke-keep making noise for me, okay? Can you?” 

 

While words were Hinata’s natural forte, the laced-in desire that bled through each syllable had Kageyama’s body pulse in need. Suddenly, the warm pressure coiling in his stomach was raging hot, and the setter couldn’t help but comply to Hinata’s begging. His mouth was like a floodgate, refusing to quiet down despite the neighbors who could come back at any point and hear them. For the moment, nothing mattered more than hearing the heavy pants against his neck and slippery fingers rubbing the tip of him. His toes started to curl from the slow build of his overdue orgasm, muscles aching from how hard his back was arching. Hinata’s leg had wedged between the pillow and Kageyama’s tailbone, giving him leverage to rut against any part of Kageyama he could touch. 

 

When a hand pressed to the back of Kageyama’s head, his fuzzy mind barely recognized the motion until his mouth was receiving a needy kiss. It wasn’t as coordinated as some of their other encounters, but the way Hinata eagerly pressed his tongue against Kageyama’s was more than enough. Both refused to separate from the kiss, breathing for each other as their lips pressed together again. The fingers stroking his arousal spiked in speed, and the overwhelming desire to come seized his body. Kageyama’s warning cry was swallowed by Hinata, who only brushed his fingers over the leaking tip before twisting his hand rapidly against his teammate. 

 

White pleasure burst behind the blindfold, Kageyama’s whole frame jerking from the intensity of the orgasm. His hips threw the pace of Hinata’s hand off for a moment, but the decoy was quick to return to help prolong the pleasure for his roommate. Kageyama’s moans were borderline whimpers, though the kiss still being shared masked that. Hinata’s mouth anchored the kiss now, as the setter’s mind was too hazy to make any of the shots. The heat inside his belly simmered down to warmth, and Hinata’s hand seemed to know just when to slow it’s pace down. The touches became lighter, still teasing the few strands of bliss out of Kageyama’s body before finally pulling away. 

 

The hand didn’t stay idle for long. Kageyama’s mind kicked back into gear when his hand was pulled into the shorts of his teammate. A shift above him was forgotten when the blindfold was finally pulled from his eyes, Kageyama being greeted with a mind dizzying sight. Hinata was fully flushed, lips shiny and bruised from their kissing. With blow our pupils and a hardened handful arching into Kageyama’s limp hand, Hinata slid his hands onto Kageyama’s shoulders and leaned closer. 

 

“ _Please_ ,” the word was hotly pressed to Kageyama’s lips, the setter’s palm feeling the precome that covered his friend’s straining arousal. It took little effort to convince him, finally resuming his normal role. He quieted Hinata’s loud wail of pleasure with his mouth, pulling Hinata completely onto his lap and easily tugging down the shorts and boxers in one go. The spiker was more than willing to thrust up into the familiar touch, hands clenching on Kageyama’s shoulders and mouth desperate for more connection. Their kiss was slow, Kageyama refusing to let the pleasure seeker control anything else in this encounter. He curled his fingers expertly on the base of Hinata’s cock, two short strokes being enough to bring the trembling teammate to the edge. Kageyama only broke the kiss for a second, lips trailing down his neck before dipping his tongue into the divot of Hinata’s collar bone. 

 

Frenzied hips ground into the setter’s palm, and he felt a rush of power flood his mind. Hinata had gotten this worked up because of him. Not because he touched him, though the hand on Hinata’s shaft was helping that cause along. Hinata was this trembling mess because he had helped Kageyama get off. The setter had always wondered if he was strange for being so turned on when helping Hinata. But here, as the shorter roommate arched his skin into Kageyama’s lips and tongue, the fear evaporated. The two were synchronized even here, where two guys shouldn’t be so compatible. With every motion Hinata gave, Kageyama countered and vice versa. It was like sexual magic, and the setter was helpless to do anything but immerse himself in it.

 

Words that he would had struggled with before now flew from his mouth like silk.

 

“Keep moving your hips into me. Don’t stop.”

 

“S-so close, please,” the tired tone proved how much Hinata wanted to give in. His thighs were shaking, holding himself up on straddled knees. His nails were digging into Kageyama’s shoulders tightly, as if letting go would cause him to fall. The gaspy breaths now against the setter’s hair was hot, the body in his grasp overheating from his arousal. The weight of the day, from the bus drive, to the tournament, the after party and the past half hour were finally pressing down on the spiker’s worn out body. Even the energizer bunny’s stamina had a breaking point. But Hinata listened to Kageyama’s command, his hips pistoning fiercely into the fingers that continued to stroke him. 

 

“Just like that. You can keep going for me. You’re doing good.” Finalizing his praise, Kageyama pressed his lips to Hinata’s collarbone and suckled against the sensitive skin. The teasing lip service was the end for Hinata, whose hands yanked Kageyama hard into his chest while he came with a cry to the ceiling. The angle of their bodies made Hinata’s orgasm streak across the setter’s stomach, making Kageyama scrunch his nose but continue the handjob. Hinata seemed more than appreciative of the gesture if the jerking hips and shuddering groans were anything to go by. A couple more pulses passed between them before Hinata slumped into Kageyama’s lap, his arms now wrapped around the strong shoulders in front of him. It didn’t take convincing for Kageyama to steady Hinata’s weary body by placing both hands on his back, cradling the smaller frame into his own. Seeming to accept the unintended gesture, Hinata leaned forward, his head resting on Kageyama’s chest. 

 

They were both gross, and Kageyama knew showers would have to be taken again. His shirt was sticking to him, and he wasn’t sure if it was from his own bodily fluids (gross) or Hinata’s (even more gross). He leaned back against the pillows slowly, making sure Hinata was comfortable resting his body weight into the setter’s chest while he moved. No protest came from the tired spiker, whose hands had moved to wrap themselves behind Kageyama’s back. Still reeling from the mutual sexual high the two had shared, Kageyama couldn’t argue the fact that the two were...cuddling. If felt natural to have Hinata curled up on his chest, nose nuzzling into the spot between his pectorals before finding a comfortable spot over his steady heartbeat. 

 

One of his large hands rose to run through Hinata’s hair, a muffled version of his name proving the spiker planned to fall asleep. Did he understand the awkwardness of their position? The high probability that one of their teammates would come to wake them up tomorrow morning? The uncomfortable (and highly sexual) mess still needing to be cleaned? The thoughts continued to pester Kageyama, who growled at his responsible side before pressing his nose into Hinata’s hair.

 

“You need to go shower.”

 

“Already did.” Was the sleep-tinged reply. Rolling his eyes, Kageyama secured his hold on the back of the smaller guy before pushing to the edge of the bed. Once wiggling enough to get his feet on the ground, Kageyama pushed up to stand, a weird sense of pride hitting him when the half-conscious Hinata wrapped his legs around his waist. The oranged hair koala bear stuck to Kageyama silently, only making noises of protest when Kageyama separated them to test the heat of the shower. Hinata had been placed on the toilet to sit, Kageyama glancing back to his zombified roommate once the water felt right. 

 

“Oi, you’ve gotta get out of your clothes, okay?” 

 

“Mhm.” But the way Hinata’s head struggled to stay up for more than few seconds proved he was beyond useless. It was obvious that Kageyama was going to have to help him out of his dirty clothes. After a tug of war of struggles, Kageyama dropped the soiled clothes into the corner of the bathroom while pushing Hinata into the shower. From there, it was like teaching a robot hot to clean himself. Hinata went through the motions haphazardly while Kageyama barked out orders, reminding the spiker to wash all his hair (not just the front) and that he had to lift his arms to clean under them. He seemed more successful at drying himself, and Kageyama felt (semi)confident Hinata would be able to find at least a pair of boxers and the bed without his guidance. Once the older guy was out of the bathroom, Kageyama took care of his own hygiene, paying particular attention to the sticky mess now caked on his stomach. 

 

With a towel wrapped around his hips, Kageyama moved back into the room with the heaviness of the day finally hitting him. His yawn was quiet as he fumbled to the bed, snagging the forgotten sweatpants from earlier and sliding them onto his body. Hinata had done a good job cocooning himself, but Kageyama wrestled through to find his own spot in the layers of blankets. Hinata was well past the land of the living, his soft breathing showing he had passed out a while ago. Kageyama let himself relax next to the spiker, knowing he needed to some sleep to face the competition tomorrow. 

 

But when he felt a bare thigh brush against his hand he paused, glancing down to see a sight that was becoming all too familiar. Hinata, despite being half dead and beyond mental thought, was wearing yet another one of Kageyama’s shirts to bed. Was this an unconscious need now? Was Kageyama’s shirt some sort of comfort to the spiker? Groaning at the thought, Kageyama felt his arm instantly slink around his roommate, pulling the smaller body into his own. Maybe if he wasn’t so tired, he would have resisted the urge under the guise of not liking his personal bubble encroached on. But at this moment, who was he trying to lie to? Definitely not himself; that ship was long gone. 

 

Despite every part of him that wanted to deny it, Kageyama liked Hinata as more than just his teammate.

 

Kageyama’s touch seemed accepted by the sleeping roommate, who only squirmed closer to Kageyama’s chest before humming and settling back into silence. Closing his eyes, Kageyama curled his body into Hinata’s, their legs tangling while his nose buried into the orange hair in front of him. Sleep came easy to the setter, lulled by the slow heartbeat pressed to his chest.

 

And for the first time, Hinata did not kick once in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Kageyama finally admits he likes Hinata. I knew our setter could do it! So now what will happen? Will Kageyama admit it to Hinata? Will Hinata find out on his own? Or will something else force the situation?


	6. The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after comes, and Kageyama has to face his feelings. Will he run, embrace, or choose a different path in confronting them? And what will the pair do when faced with something neither of them ever expected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for all of the nice reviews!! Seriously, you are all so supportive and kind. I love writing this story for you! So I hope you ~~don't kill me~~ enjoy this next chapter.

When Kageyama woke up, the bed was cold and empty beside him. For a moment, the thought didn’t come as a surprise; hadn’t the setter woken up alone for most of his life? His large hand curled under the pillow his head still rested on, slanted eyes falling back to catch a few more minutes of rest. If his alarm hadn’t gone off, he still had time. The competition wasn’t until the afternoon, and he knew that most of his rambunctious teammates were not morning people. If Noya didn’t come barreling into his room, Kageyama wouldn’t hesitate to sleep the rest of the morning away. Then again, with a roommate like Hinata, was that even possible?

 

“Hinata…” The mumbling of the spiker’s name pushed a rush of memories into his head, making him open his eyes again. His eyes took in the rumpled mess of blankets beside him, making it clear that a certain orange haired teammate had once hibernated there. But the man of the minute was missing, and Kageyama groaned as he flopped onto his back to stare up at the ceiling above him. He had actually... _cuddled_ Hinata. The thought sunk into his mind, and Kageyama tried to sort through the emotions swirling in the pit of his stomach. Panic was first; what had Hinata thought when he woke up? Was that why he wasn’t still in the bed? Was he hiding under Suga’s blanket panicking, or bragging to Noya about the embarrassing situation? If the setter closed his eyes, he could see the mocking smirk smeared over Tsukishima’s ugly face at hearing the news. 

 

_How cute; the king’s courting a commoner._ The sentence made the tall man groan, his hand smacking over his face to try and dismiss the thought. This was _not_ what he needed to think of first thing in the morning. Kageyama scoffed to himself and sat up in the bed, hand slowly dropping to rest in his lap. Trying to push through the discomforting feeling only led him to an even bigger problem; Kageyama liked Hinata. Probably way more than he could actually understand. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to drown himself in the sink or scream into the pillow until the revelation simply disappeared. Why did he have to make the discovery? What was so wrong in pretending the spiker meant nothing to him? He wanted to blame his roommate and the videos they had been doing, but that didn’t seem entirely right. He couldn’t help but think: wasn’t something like this bound to happen? 

 

And if that was the case, wouldn’t Hinata have fallen for Kageyama, too?

 

“Ah, you’re up!” As if hearing his name in the setter’s thoughts, Hinata popped his head out from the bathroom. A red toothbrush hung from his foamy mouth as he blinked at Kageyama, a look of amusement flickering in his gaze as he tried to grin through globs of toothpaste. “Nice bed hair.”

 

“Shut up,” Kageyama snapped out, hand reaching behind him to grasp his pillow. His accuracy on the court aided him in his well-aimed toss, though Hinata’s speed didn’t let him down. The spiker ducked back into the bathroom, the sound of spit explaining his prolonged absence. Before Kageyama could leave the bed, Hinata was back, hanging on the doorframe while he spoke.

 

“Seems like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed. And I even let you sleep in like a good roommate!” Kageyama was sure he would have thought of clever response if Hinata’s oversized shirt (at least he was wearing his own sweatpants) hadn’t slanted with his movements. It revealed a purple mark that the setter was positive hadn’t been there the day before. The collar bone didn’t look affected by the mark, and it took his mind a few seconds to connect the abrasion with last night. 

 

Okay, so that had been a bit of a mistake. He hadn’t thought the suction he had used on the sensitive skin would have caused such a dark mark, but now that it was there, Kageyama couldn’t pull his eyes away from it. Because like some barbaric caveman, a rumble of pride shifted through him. And damnit, he knew the twinge in his groin couldn’t be blamed on morning wood. He had never marked Hinata before, had never even thought to kiss like that until the idiot wound him up too tight. Last night had been out of his control, he couldn’t be held accountable for the hickey. It was totally Hinata’s fault, somehow.

 

That didn’t take away from how _good_ it looked on him. 

 

“How long have you been up?” He tossed out the question to distract himself, finally looking back up to Hinata’s face. In response Hinata shrugged, not seeming to notice Kageyama’s focus wavering. 

 

“Maybe a half hour? Long enough to realize that _someone_ left the camera on all night.” The mention of the device grabbed Kageyama’s full attention, blue eyes watching Hinata’s casual walk toward his own suitcase. 

 

“By the time I got to it this morning, the battery was completely dead. No way to see how much it recorded until it ran out of juice.”

 

“Do you think the video was deleted?” He wasn’t sure what answer he wanted to hear. Now that he wasn’t blinded by lust and whatever Hinata had put over his eyes, Kageyama dreaded seeing himself on video. He wasn’t like Hinata; small, enticing, and really good at stealing the show. His body was long and the prototype for the perfect volleyball player. That meant absolutely nothing to a sex video. But being ‘protected’ from seeing it had also meant he had missed out on watching Hinata touch him. Doubting that another viewer would ask to see Hinata do the same thing twice, Kageyama was fairly certain that he wouldn’t be repeating the action again. So the only hope to see (and then engrave into his mind) the spiker in action would be the video. 

 

“Ennoshita’s camera used to save on it’s own, but it was a better quality than ours. I won’t be able to know until the battery’s charged up again. Even if it did save, that means I’ll have to try and cut it off before you start to snore.” The comment made the setter’s eye twitch, a second pillow zooming in the air before Hinata had time to respond. It smacked him straight in the face, stunning Hinata enough to make Kageyama smirk. The look was quickly lost when Hinata let out a growl, his body launching him across the hotel to jump on the setter. Shouts of protest were blended with shrieks of war, a battle quickly waging on the crumpled sheets. By the time that Hinata managed to pin the larger body to the bed, his chest was heaving from the effort he had exuded. The setter was forced to do nothing but stare up at him teammate, drinking in the flush of his cheeks and the bright grin that tickled his lips while he laughed. Smaller shoulders shook above him, but Kageyama couldn’t find the words to tease Hinata as he drank in the sight. His heart lurched in his ribcage, but he didn’t fight the pull. 

 

It was obvious why it was so out of whack; he really did like Hinata. Even moments like these he wasn't sure if he wanted to bop him on the back of the head or kiss him. Maybe both. The combination was so out there, yet so _them_ , that Kageyama couldn’t help but feel comforted by it. Liking someone was a weird thing, but not in the way the setter had always feared. It didn’t make his brain go to mush, and he definitely could find things that still irritated him about his decoy. He looked obnoxious grinning down at Kageyama at the moment, like he had won some secret prize only Hinata knew about. But it did make his lips twitch in the desire to smile, not frown, when Hinata let out a victory ‘whoop!’ and stuck his tongue out at the younger setter. 

 

He was more than fine keeping the secret to himself. Hinata had a hard time not getting anxious during matches, and something like Kageyama randomly confessing his feelings to the spiker wouldn’t help his nausea. Kageyama could separate his mind from his feelings; when they were on the court, all that mattered was volleyball. But someone who wore their heart on their sleeve like Hinata couldn’t juggle the task. And the fact that he wasn’t sure how Hinata would even answer his feelings was more than concerning. If he didn’t like the setter that way, or even became disgusted by it, the two had to share a hotel room. At least back at the dorm, the two had their own areas and friend’s apartments to crash in. Hinata would have the ability to avoid him, even if that wasn’t a thought Kageyama particularly liked. 

 

There was also his side of the matter. Though he had come to the slow realization that his feelings for Hinata weren’t so platonic, that still left a lot of things to consider. Did he want to act on these feelings? How deep did they go? Could he just ignore them and hope they’d go away on their own? Just because he liked the feel of Hinata sleeping next of him did not mean he couldn’t function without him. Kageyama was the type of person to keep to himself. Dating, or having any sort of relationship with Hinata, would definitely conflict with that. Was he ready to give that up?

 

“I guess I should let you go, since we’ve still got to get ready for the tournament.” Sighing loudly to emphasis his dramatics, Hinata pulled back from Kageyama’s arms, sitting up and tilting his head backwards to look at the clock on the wall. “We’ve only got a half hour until Daichi wants us at the gym.”

 

“It’s that late?!” Kageyama didn’t feel the least bit guilty when he shoved Hinata off his lap, the teammate letting out a grunt when he hit the ground. Kageyama was racing across the room, kicking his sweatpants off his body as he pulled on his shorts. “How can it be noon already? I set an alarm-”

 

“I shut it off.” Hinata was back up on his feet, missing the look of shock on his setter’s face as he moved over to his own suitcase.

 

“What? Why would you do that!” 

 

“You looked really tired, and I figured you needed the sleep,” Hinata answered, his words only muffled for the few seconds his shirt was yanked over his head. Once the familiar jersey was in place, Hinata peeked up at his roommate with something that almost looked shy in nature. “I know it’s not easy being a setter. Even if being the best decoy is _way_ cooler, setters are important. So I can’t have you collapsing on me in the middle of the match. And it’s not like you’re going to take care of yourself! So I...I’ve got to look out for you, you know?”

 

“Don’t say stupid stuff.” Because by now, Kageyama knew his face was much darker than it had been seconds earlier. Then again, Hinata didn’t seem to be fairing much better. He was clearly embarrassed as he turned away from Kageyama, his hand waving toward the side of the room closest to the door. 

 

“I brought up breakfast from the buffet.” Kageyama glanced over to where Hinata had pointed, a plate of food sitting on the small table in the corner. His brows pulled together as he took in the array before looking back to the spiker in confusion.

 

“Okay?” The tone of his voice was enough to make Hinata spin back around to face him, seeming to forget his highly flushed face.

 

“Well, aren’t you going to eat it?”

 

“Wait, it’s not for you?” 

 

“I brought it up for you, Bakayama!” The presence of irritation in his tone didn’t stop Kageyama from staring in shock. He wanted to ask why, but couldn’t get himself to produce any noise. The thoughtful gesture wasn’t out of Hinata’s character, per say. But it was always for someone else; Kageyama was never the receiver of this kind of thoughtful gesture from his roommate. Well, except for right now. And for a moment, Kageyama wondered if this was what it was like to actually date the spitfire now looking anywhere but him. Did Hinata do little things like this for his significant other? Would it happen more? And if he did, would Kageyama’s heart pound as hard as it was right now, or would he get used to the warm feeling? 

 

“Uh, thanks.” He struggled not to smack himself for sounding so lame, but Hinata didn’t seem as concerned about it. Before Kageyama could blink, Hinata was in front of him, both of his hands clasping tightly over one of the setter’s. Brown eyes stared up at him with a look of concern that had Kageyama squirming in his skin. 

 

“Last night, did you…” The end of the sentence trailed away to only be heard in Hinata’s mind, leaving Kageyama with nothing to go on. Hinata’s fingers couldn’t seem to stay still, wiggling along the skin of his roommate’s hand. And despite the close proximity and strange touch, Kageyama felt himself _wanting_ to hold Hinata’s hand properly. Frustrated at the weird feeling and the look he was receiving, Kageyama huffed under his breath and glared.

 

“Did I what? Finish sentences when you start them, idiot.” But the harsh response seemed to have the opposite effect. Hinata’s back straightened a second before he pulled back from the setter, their hand contact breaking instantly. 

 

“Ne-Nevermind! Eat your breakfast, I’ve got to go see Noya about something!” And like a rocket, Hinata shot out of the room before Kageyama had time to process his lame excuse. The whole scenario was bizarre, even for Hinata, but there wasn’t much the taller guy could do about it. Even if he went after his spiker, the guy would find a way to evade the conversation. For what he lacked in intelligence, he made up for in his dodging ability. Instead, he stored the task of questioning the strange behavior onto the slowly growing list of ‘things to do after the tournament.’ Kageyama finished getting changed before focusing his attention on the breakfast. His stomach growled in appreciation of Hinata’s consideration, and he tried not to notice that his teammate had picked all of Kageyama’s favorite breakfast foods. Because if that was true, it would mean Hinata was just as aware of Kageyama.

 

And the setter wasn’t ready for what that implication could mean.

 

~**~

 

Nothing, in Kageyama’s mind, beat the sound of Hinata’s spike smashing down onto the opponent's court. 

 

“Nice spike!” Sugawara’s loud shout from the sidelines was followed by a set of cheers, a whistle signaling the scoreboard to switch to ‘23-20’. Kageyama’s breathing was heavy as he swiped sweat from the side of his face, too focused on assessing the playing field to celebrate. They still have two points to score in order to steal the fourth set and advance them to the final day of play. Getting full of himself at this time wouldn’t benefit their team, even if Tanaka was grinning with his usual cocky demeanor. 

 

While Daichi got ready to serve again, Kageyama spared a glance at the spiker to the left of him. Hinata’s eyes held a predatory gleam as he stared up at a particular blocker on the other team. The guy, with messy brown curls and a sturdy black gaze, nearly rivalled Tsukishima in height. He was no joke, and had made it a point to have Hinata’s number all day. From the first set, the blocker had done nothing but challenge the duo, though none of his verbal taunts had been aimed at the setter. Instead his focal point had been the smaller spiker, whose lack of control made him an easy target to pick on. Daichi had tried to get Hinata to ignore the opponent, but number 10 couldn’t shake off the remarks as easily as his captain would have liked. 

 

And Hinata wasn’t the only one bothered by him. Kageyama was used to facing opponents who took special interest in one of them. Even when Iwaizumi and Oikawa visited for a ‘friendly game’, the older setter couldn’t shake his desire to tease Kageyama. Bokuto liked to call Hinata ‘shorty’, and they weren’t going to even talk about Inuoka. The amount of players who had targeted one of them was high, but none had ever really bothered Kageyama like this guy. The jabs he took at Hinata weren’t really rude; but he seemed to know just what to say to get under the spiker’s skin. And what made it even more annoying was how much enjoyment the opponent got from frustrating Hinata. The proud smile the blocker now held, despite being on the cusp of losing, had Kageyama’s eyes narrowing and his hands clenching. 

 

So when the man attempted to spike in the next play, Kageyama may have felt a little smug when he and Hinata synced up and blocked it. The sound wasn’t nearly as satisfying as a spike, but it quelled something inside him. He could feel his shoulders relaxing when his feet hit back into the ground, his ears picking up on the proud cry of Hinata next to him. It wasn’t often that the two played defensively together, and more often than not it didn’t end well when they did. Kageyama felt himself grin as he dropped a hand onto Hinata’s head, giving a short ruffle of his hair to show his appreciation. Hinata’s eyes were wide as he looked back up at his setter, and it was only then that Kageyama realized how rare the action was. His hand was off of the soft hair in seconds, though the damage had been done. Before he could make up an excuse, a rough voice cut between them.

 

“You two make for a frustrating duo.” And yet when Kageyama lifted his head to look at the annoying blocker, none of his attention was placed on the setter. Instead, dark eyes stared down at Hinata, the shorter guy instantly riled by the comment.

 

“Of course! Don’t think of underestimating us; we’re the best pair in volleyball.” There was a time that Hinata’s statement would have embarrassed or even frustrated Kageyama. He felt he was a strong player on his own, and before meeting Hinata, he was sure nobody would ever meet his potential. Now, after years of training, fighting, learning and winning together, there was nobody he trusted more by his side. There was no contest; he’d take Hinata over anyone else in the world. And from how quick Hinata was to defend their teamwork to anyone who looked down on them, the setter knew the feeling was mutual. 

 

“You’ve got a lot of spunk, little one. I like it.” The whistle blew in warning that Daichi was ready to serve, but Kageyama nearly missed it after the opponent's comment. Hinata was blabbing some sort of retort behind Tanaka, who had decided to step in when seeing his kouhai getting bullied. Even with the intimidating wing spiker in his face, the blocker seemed more content in watching Hinata sticking his tongue out. The guy was really rubbing Kageyama the wrong way, and he wondered if it was because of his new found feelings. Maybe he was jealous? 

 

Whatever it was, he wanted it to end. 

 

So he didn’t hesitate to use their super quick, stealing the final point and ending their game in victory. The rush he felt at seeing the scoreboard flick to 25 was quickly overrun by the feeling of a small body jumping onto him. Hinata’s arms were wrapped around his neck at the same time as his thighs on Kageyama’s waist, securing his hold on the setter. Kageyama backpedaled a bit at the shift in weight, quick to grab the back of Hinata’s thighs to secure him. 

 

“I-Idiot!” Kageyama barked out, trying to ignore his burst of embarrassment. The hug was warming him inside and out, Hinata’s face showing his pure joy while staring down at Kageyama.

 

“We did it! We won, Kageyama!” 

 

Maybe it was the bright lights shining down from the gymnasium ceiling, or the adrenaline still hitting him from their win. Maybe it was that unconscious part of him that wanted nothing more than to crush that blocker down to size. Hell, maybe Daichi’s last serve blasted him in the back of the head and none of this was real. Whatever was the truth, Kageyama couldn’t pull his attention from the bright eyes that stared down at him with nothing but adoration and confidence. Like it was never a question in Hinata’s mind that they would win together. That they couldn’t win without the other, because they were just meant to match up on the court. And maybe some of that admiration wasn’t platonic. It certainly wasn’t on his side, Kageyama sliding a secure arm behind Hinata’s back and pressing him tighter into the hug. 

 

“Of course we did,” he mumbled, knowing he shouldn’t have let his mouth press against the sweaty neck presented to him as he spoke. The noise and cheers were loud around them, but even still Kageyama could hear the whisper of a gasp from Hinata before little fingers tightened on the back of his neck. 

 

“H-Hey, Kageyama-”

 

“Would you two get a room?” Tsukishima’s comment had Kageyama jerking back, nearly dropping Hinata in the process. He did let go of his legs after assuring Hinata was ready for it, the spiker finally reclaiming the responsibility of his own weight. He caught sight of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi beside them, the rest of the team starting to charge toward them. While the middle blocker took on a boring look, the pinch server had a much different reaction than normal. With cheeks as red as Nekoma’s jersey, Yamaguchi yanked at the side of Tsukishima’s jersey and glanced down to the floor.

 

“Ts-Tsukki, don’t tease them.” The strange reply made Kageyama tense, though Tsukishima seemed not to notice the change. Rolling his eyes behind his glasses, Tsukishima was unable to make another comment before Noya and latched onto his back, sending both careening to the ground. The pile that came right after was expected, with Kageyama and Hinata buried beneath the larger limbs of their teammates. Did they have to do this _every_ time? He still had bruises from yesterday. Kageyama scowled as his face was pressed closer to the dirty floor, eyes flickering over Hinata’s head toward the laughing Yamaguchi. His earlier embarrassment was gone, but it hadn’t left Kageyama’s mind. What had made the pinch server blush like that? Did the hug give away more than he thought it did? Had they seen the hickey under Hinata’s jersey? Kageyama wracked his mind for a time the two would have gotten a glimpse, but nothing stuck out to him. For the umpeenth time that day, Kageyama was left with more questions than answers. 

 

By Daichi’s command the team lined up, going through the formalities of thanking their opponents for the good game before shaking their hands. Kageyama was a little pleased that the annoying blocker had to shake hands with their own bothersome giant, Tsukishima barely giving a squeeze in the shake before pulling away. If the opponent blocker was looking for a reaction from Tsukishima, he wasn’t going to get it. For once, Kageyama was thankful for number 11’s lack of personality. 

 

“We should go watch the other game.” Hinata’s words caught Kageyama’s attention, but he didn’t get a chance to respond before the words crashed together in his throat. Hinata, in his excitement, had wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s bicep, eager to get the setter to pay attention to him. The movement pressed the smaller guy’s chest to Kageyama’s arm, spreading warmth throughout his body. Instantly Kageyama glanced around, his defenses up when seeing how close Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were to them. Not wanting the pair to question the sudden intimacy, Kageyama yanked his arm away, his glare desperate to cover his embarrassment. 

 

“Don’t hang all over me.” Hinata blinked at the rejection, giving Kageyama a weird look before he huffed. 

 

“How can you be so crabby after we won?” 

 

“I’m not, you just--the game’s about to start. Whoever wins that game will be our opponents tomorrow.” The distraction was enough to wipe the displeased look from his partner’s face, saving the setter from another hard conversation. Instead, Hinata bounded toward the way Kageyama had pointed, sprinting past Tsukishima to snatch Yamaguchi’s wrist. 

 

“Come on, let’s go watch it together!” 

 

“O-Okay?” Laughing as he pulled the panicking freckled teammate along, Hinata missed the narrowing of eyes behind thick glasses. When dissatisfied that his glare hadn’t reached his target, Tsukishima turned his aggression to the setter now walking by him.

 

“Do I need to get you a kid leash for your boyfriend?” The biting question made Kageyama freeze, his spine steel as he tried to turn back to the grumpy blocker. “Learn to contain him before I stuff him in a trashcan.” 

 

“Hinata’s not my boyfriend.” The statement sounded weird in his mouth, but it was true. Even if they had been intimate, and feelings were starting to get a bit murky, there was no way he was Hinata’s boyfriend. That was just insane. They hadn’t even talked about if they liked each other. 

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“I’m serious.” But the truthful statement only seemed to bother the blocker, who sent a glare that hadn’t been shared between the two since their first year in high school.

 

“Then you’re an idiot _and_ a coward.” The insult felt like a dig at something Kageyama wasn’t aware of. Tsukishima looked like he wanted to say more, but his cool guy persona wouldn’t allow him. So instead, he gave a scoff that only made the insult press harder into the setter’s stomach. With a turn of his heel, the blocker walked toward the bleachers to retrieve his best friend from Hinata’s pointless blabbering. Yamaguchi looked guilty when Tsukishima pulled him away from the spiker, but the feeling was obviously eased when the taller guy settled on the row just behind their teammate. Or maybe it was because of the secure arm that was now wrapped around his waist, the small gesture of possession making the pinch server smile.

 

Trying to ignore his hostile teammate above him, Kageyama dropped down next to Hinata to watch the match in front of them. Hinata seemed to perk up at his presence, though he couldn’t seem to catch on to Kageyama’s lack of concentration. His eyes were staring at the motions of the plays in front of him, but his mind was drifting. His body was very aware of how close their hands were resting on the bleacher between them. If he even edged his hand an inch or two over, their fingers would overlap. Would that be considered holding hands? Every time the two had held hands, Hinata initiated it. He thought back on Tsukishima’s assumption and wondered why he assumed they were a couple. Maybe he had seen Hinata bringing him breakfast, or the spiker had said something to Yamaguchi that wasn’t so subtle. Tsukishima was the most perceptive of their teammates, and so Kageyama tried to recall anything that could have implied their secret. 

 

“Woah, did you see that serve?! It was so ‘bwah’!” Except Hinata commentating the match in front of them made Kageyama realize he was focusing on the wrong thing. Hadn’t he decided he wasn’t going to think about him and Hinata until after the tournament? Right now he needed to keep his attention on finding holes in his opponent's style, not how Hinata would react if the setter called him his boyfriend. Shaking his head once, Kageyama stomped the pointless thoughts into the back of his mind. 

 

Fate was in his favor when the level-headed Daichi led their other teammates to the bleachers, Noya and Tanaka’s arms filled with snacks for their ‘precious kouhai’. The two were easy to engage in Hinata’s passionate cheering, while Kageyama spoke with Suga, Asahi, and Daichi about the technicalities of their play. Despite Ennoshita’s warning to ‘quiet a little’, the extra noise from Hinata’s rowdy group seemed to aggravate Tsukishima enough to drag Yamaguchi to ‘anywhere but here’. Kageyama was more than happy to see the pair leave, feeling his shoulders ease from their tensed position. Finally he could feel the last lingering thoughts disperse, and the setter gave his full attention to Suga’s thoughtful observations. The match went to the fifth game, with neither team ready to leave the court. And when the final point was scored, Asahi spoke the words that had scrolled through the younger setter’s mind.

 

“We have an advantage against this team.” While their future opponents were pretty good servers, their attack was not strong. Kageyama was sure that Noya and Daichi’s receives and Tsukishima’s strong blocking formations would keep their points low. So long as Hinata could distract them, Asahi and Tanaka would be able to rack up points. It was the team that Kageyama had felt they were better suited to challenge, Suga and Daichi seeming to agree. 

 

The group of four discussed their findings while the team made their way to the locker room. The second group chatted excitedly behind them, buzzing with excitement from the game even while they changed from their jerseys. So distracted by the conversations, the team was the last group to leave the gymnasium. Kageyama snuck a peek at the students rolling up the net, one of the guy’s sweatshirts bearing the same name of the last team they had faced. So they were at the school of that annoying blocker? That probably explained his confrontational nature; he was trying to show off to his friends or something. But it still didn’t give insight on his desire to belittle Hinata. 

 

“Come on, captain! My stomach needs nourishment!” Noya’s whine was met with a stern look from Daichi, who crossed his arms in obvious disapproval.

 

“We’re not going to dinner until Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are found. We win as a team, we eat as a team.” 

 

“Since when is the bean stalk a part of the team? All he does is pout and make snarky comments.” Tanaka emphasized his point by rubbing his head, a popular target for the four eyed monster. Suga simply giggled at the act, moving forward to place a comforting hand on Tanaka’s shoulder.

 

“He’s still very important to us, right?” Noya and Tanaka gave each other wary glances before they sighed, dejected despite their head nods. Once seeing their confirmation, Suga gave a bright grin to try and raise their spirits. “We need to wait for Hinata to return anyways, right?” 

 

“Hinata?” Kageyama asked, quick to look around the group. Sure enough, a third person from their group was now gone, the bright orange hair nowhere to be seen. How had he missed Hinata leaving? Was his head that unfocused? Asahi gave a glance back toward the gym they had left before answering Kageyama.

 

“He said he couldn’t find his sports jacket, so he went back to the locker room to look for it.” 

 

“Hinata would lose his head if it wasn’t attached for his neck,” Tanaka said, snickering with Noya. Suga sent them a scolding look tinged with humor, though lost both when his lips formed into a concerned frown.

 

“Though he’s been gone for some time. Do you think he had a problem getting back into the locker room?” 

 

“I’ll go look for him,” Kageyama offered, Daichi instantly rejecting the idea with a shake of his head.

 

“Nobody else is leaving the group. The last thing I need is for all of your running amok in a school that isn’t ours.” The captain’s decision was final, and despite Kageyama’s opinion of it, he had no desire to argue. That would only cause more light to be shed onto him and Hinata, which was exactly what he was trying to avoid. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Kageyama relaxed against the side of the building to wait for his teammates. Even as a few minutes passed by, Kageyama didn’t let the annoyance out. His eyes closed while he listened to the libero and wing spiker squawk about their hunger, trying not to let his irritation show. How long did it take to find a stupid jacket? The locker room was big, but hadn’t he just dropped it? Hinata was really dumb somet- 

 

When the sound of the gym doors snapping open echoed in his hears, Kageyama automatically jolted away from the brick wall. Blue eyes darted to the noise, expecting an obnoxious spiker waving the missing jacket over his head. His assumption was shot down in an uneasy speed when it was a pale-looking Yamaguchi who emerged. Eyes wilder than the setter could ever remember seeing on the docile teammate, Yamaguchi nearly tripped over himself trying to get to the group. 

 

“Yamaguchi?” Suga’s tone was filled with concern, meaning that Kageyama wasn’t reading the situation wrong. Daichi and his co-captain approached the gasping server, who looked like he had been running a marathon. His eyes were desperately looking for something, and it was enough for Suga to place his hands on the server’s arms to try and calm him. “Are you okay? Did something happen with Tsukishima?”

 

“No! No-not...not him.” And suddenly, those panicked brown eyes found Kageyama’s and stopped. There was a second of time that froze between them, and Kageyama didn’t need words. Instantly he just _knew_. And it only took another heartbeat before his feet were moving, the setter sprinting toward the doors Yamaguchi had just left. 

 

“Suga, keep an eye on the others! I’m going with Kageyama.” Daichi’s call was rushed, and though he knew his captain was only a few steps behind, the setter felt miles away from everyone else. The pounding of his heartbeat was in his ears as he plowed through the gym, focused on the door that separated the locker room from the public’s eye. Maybe if he was in the right frame of mind, he would have realized just how hard he had ripped the heavy door open, the smash of it hitting the wall echoing through the deserted locker room. Kageyama’s body stopped moving as he snapped his head to look for Hinata, the only evidence of the teammate being the jacket crumpled in the middle of the floor. 

 

“Hinata?” Kageyama’s voice sounded off. He couldn’t get his mind to figure out just why, his brain working in overdrive to come up with questions he knew he didn’t have answers for. Heavy breathing entered the air, and it took a second for him to realize it was from his own lungs. He heard Daichi’s gentle call of his partner’s name, seeming to have much more control over himself. 

 

Would Daichi feel the same sense of calm if it had been Suga that had caused Yamaguchi’s fear?

 

“You are scum.” His head jerked toward the sound of a familiar voice, which was muffled by the door to the bathroom. His feet were moving instantly, hand pushing the wooden barrier away to take in the new sight. The glasses of Tsukishima were crooked on his nose, yet he didn’t seem to care as he pressed his forearm harder into the neck of a student who rivalled his height. There was blood on the stranger’s nose and lips which paired with the scratches on his arms and neck. It was all too much for Kageyama’s overstimulated brain to process. It was the only explanation for why he overlooked one crucial fact.

 

“Tsukishima,” Daichi started cautiously, hand reaching forward to rest over Tsukishima’s stiff shoulder. “You’ve got to let him breathe-”

 

“No, I don’t.” As if to prove his point, the blocker increased the pressure on the man’s neck, making weak protest come from him. Somewhere the back of Kageyama’s muddled mind, the voice sounded familiar. But he was too surprised by the apathetic look the blocker gave at the motion, the only sign of emotion coming from the trembling fist by his side. Daichi took a slow breath and didn’t let the scary sight affect his calm, commanding tone. 

 

“I don’t want to see you get expelled. You know he’s not worth it.” Tsukishima barely seemed affected by the statement, his eyes coldly staring at the brunette man under his arm as he spoke.

 

“Be _thankful_ I was the one who found you, and not one of my other, more barbaric, teammates.” The pressure of Tsukishima’s arm was released, letting the tall guy slide down to the floor gasping. It was then that Kageyama realized who the person was; the brunette blocker. The one who had spent the whole game attacking Hinata. The same guy who Kageyama had felt different about. Tsukishima scoffed at the blocker’s reaction, brushing his jersey off before he turned to Daichi. “His nose may be broken. I’ll call for the ambulance and police.” 

 

“Right.” Daichi rested his other hand on Tsukishima’s free shoulder, keeping steady eye contact with the straight-lipped teammate. “Thank you.” 

 

“One of you needs to check on him.” Was the taller guy’s response, his eyes moving over Daichi’s shoulder to focus on something by the wall. Kageyama followed the gaze, his own stomach dropping out when finally seeing the roommate he had been looking for. Hinata was sitting next to the sink, his head buried in his knees. Arms were hanging limply around his legs, but it wasn’t until Kageyama sunk to his knees next to Hinata that he realized his limbs were shaking. 

 

There was a moment where Hinata’s body tensed when Kageyama shifted next to him, and the setter was sure he wasn’t going to get a response. He took the moment of tense silence to get a closer look at the spiker, noticing the ripped collar of Hinata’s practice shirt. Beneath the damaged shirt was a flushed stretch of skin over Hinata’s neck. It didn’t take much for Kageyama to recognize the mark; somehow, this guy had gotten his hand around Hinata’s throat. 

 

_I’m going to kill him._

 

“I’m fine.” Kageyama’s eyes rose to see that Hinata had lifted his head, brown eyes clear and steady as they stared up at the setter. One small had was pressed on his bicep, and it was only then that Kageyama realized his fist was slammed in the wall next to them. The pain wasn’t registering, and his whole body felt numb. But Hinata looked up at him with a smile that only stoked the furious fire inside of him. “You’ve weird look on your face, Bakayama.” 

 

“Don’t.” The word was forced from his throat, Hinata ignoring the tremble in his tone to wave his free hand. 

 

“The guy’s just mad about us beating him; but you should have seen Stingyshima! He was like some MMA fighter. But I think I could still take him. If I could get on his back, you think I could take him?” Kageyama stared down at Hinata, wondering if he should push the subject. There was no way Hinata was fine. Even as he watched his teammate, it was clear to Kageyama that the spiker was forcing the conversation. He was avoiding what lurked under the surface, and for some reason, the setter knew he could only entertain Hinata’s avoidance for so long. 

 

“I’m sure you could,” he mumbled quietly, and Hinata’s eyes flashed with a look of relief before he started to ramble again. Kageyama only half listened, his stare now focused on the fingers he had used to punch the wall. 

 

He wondered who’d admit to the pain first; him or Hinata. 

 

~**~

 

It’s only after the police arrive to the scene that Tsukishima admitted his bruised knuckles were responsible for the bloody nose . The police were stunned by the lack of emotion Tsukishima gave when explaining the story. Kageyama stayed close to Hinata, which meant he was able to hear what the middle blocker had to say. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were both interviewed, their stories the same. 

 

The two had been walking through the campus when a group passing had informed them the tournament was done for the day. They planned to meet up with the team, but both had left their gym bags in the locker room. When trying to open the door, they found it was locked (it was later confirmed that the attacker had locked both doors once Hinata was inside). Yamaguchi then admitted that Tsukishima had broken into the locked door with Yamaguchi’s student ID, but it was only after the pinch server heard a concerning noise from inside. The two had then found the bathroom door was locked, but a struggle could clearly be heard. Tsukishima confessed to shouldering the door open, where the pair found Hinata being held to the wall by his throat. When the guy refused to react to Yamaguchi’s cry to stop, Tsukishima punched him. Tsukishima then ordered Yamaguchi to go get help while he ‘detained’ the attacker. 

 

As for the scratches, the bloody lip, or why the man was attacking Hinata, Tsukishima didn’t have an answer. The police then turned their attention to Hinata, but the spiker had little to add to the conversation. He explained he had gone into the locker room for his jacket, the other man offering to help look for it. But he clammed up when questioned about the time span in-between the two stories. Hinata also explained he didn’t want to press charges, despite Suga and Noya both trying to get him to change his mind. He adamantly refused, making sure that his teammates knew he wouldn’t budge on the subject. The police informed Hinata that charges may still be pressed by the state, but they would contact him if the charges were considered supported. The team watched the police leave with the brunette blocker cuffed in the back of the car. 

 

The strained air was obvious between the teammates on the way back to the hotel. Hinata continued to press the fact he was fine, his voice engaging as he tried to talk with Asahi and Noya. He laughed at the right moments, his smile splitting his lips wide open. His step had a bounce to it, and he stuffed his face with food as he normally would. The fact that he tried to get into an eating competition with Tanaka seemed to ease many of the teammates, their tension slowly being worn down by Hinata’s infectious smile. By the time the team had reached the hallway to their rooms, it almost felt like the night was just a distant memory for everyone.

 

Well, almost everyone.

 

“I’m so full, I may not be able to spike tomorrow!” Kageyama’s eyes narrowed at Hinata’s loud groan, the spiker slapping his stomach with his hands to emphasize the words. He shrugged off his bag, keeping his attention on the smaller teammate. Hinata was toeing off his own shoes, making a scene of the yawn that parted his lips. “I could probably sleep for days, you know? It’s like a food coma. Do you think Tanaka is feeling the same way? I can’t wait for tomorrow when-”

 

“You’re _not_ fine.” The air in the room became thick after Kageyama’s gritten response. Hinata looked like he was going to protest the statement, his eyes flashing with anger (or maybe fear). And Kageyama couldn’t stand to hear Hinata’s fake enthusiasm anymore. So he lifted his hand from his side, his fingers barely skimming the swollen flesh on Hinata’s neck. The effect was instant; Hinata’s breath caught and his eyes widened, his hand shooting out to grasp onto Kageyama’s wrist enough to make the setter wince. Their eyes stayed locked, Kageyama lowering his voice. “You are not okay.”

 

“I-I’m fine,” Hinata protested, fingers trembling as he turned away from his roommate. Kageyama didn’t let him get far, Hinata’s back smacking into his chest when he yanked him into his arms. “Kageyama!”

 

“Don’t lie to me.” Larger hands held onto the shaking body in front of him, Kageyama dropping his forehead to rest on Hinata’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m not-” But the fib died instantly in his throat, a heartbeat of silence between them before the setter spoke again.

 

“It’s _me_ , Hinata. Please...” It was the quiet answer and tightening of his hug that seemed to snap the final string inside of the spiker. Kageyama felt Hinata’s knees start to buckle about the same time the first set of tears hit his arm. Instead of trying to support Hinata’s weight, Kageyama slowly sunk onto the floor with him, eyes closing tightly as Hinata’s fingers dug into his arm. Despite the pain he held on, tucking Hinata’s head under his chin. His legs were bent to cradle Hinata’s hips, their bodies pressed close through the shuddering sobs. 

 

The spiker tried to keep his tears at bay, but they broke through easily. And once again, Kageyama couldn’t find the words to comfort him. He was left incapable of easing the pain, leaving him hoping his touch could make up for it. His eyes stayed closed while he pressed his lips to Hinata’s temple, mouthing silent words of comfort. Even if his voice wouldn’t let him speak, he prayed the spiker could understand what Kageyama wanted to say. How he wanted to be there for him. The minutes passed slow, each tremor from Hinata’s body feeling like a shard piercing Kageyama’s heart. He ignored the pain silently, waiting for his partner to work through his demons. 

 

And it felt like forever, but Hinata finally stopped shaking. 

 

“Sorry.” It was the first word Hinata had muttered since they dropped to the floor, but the statement had confused his roommate. Kageyama pulled his head back to watch Hinata release his grip on the long arms, welts left from where the nails had dug in. It stung, but it was nothing worth complaining over. They scratches were superficial, and would heal overnight. Even if they had stayed there for weeks, Hinata didn’t need to apologize. 

 

“It’s fine,” Kageyama answered, but a shake of orange hair showed Hinata disagreed. Even if he had stopped shaking, Hinata was still upset, and felt so far away from Kageyama. Desperate to help him, Kageyama rushed his next words before he could regret them. “What can I do?” 

 

At first, the worn out body in front of him tensed, and Kageyama mentally cursed his lack of verbal finesse. His hands pulled back away from Hinata, wondering if the spiker would even want to be held. From how still his body was, probably not. But then there was movement in front of him, and before Kageyama could ask, rough lips were pressing harshly into his own. Kageyama slouched back, his hands braced behind him on the floor. Hinata didn’t let him pull away, scrambling to straddle his hips while small hands grasped Kageyama’s shoulders for balance. The kiss was deepened by the spiker, and though feeling lost, Kageyama let his own mouth return the affection. It was rushed and rough, Hinata’s lips parting with no warning to the flustered boy underneath him. A shiver coiled in the setter’s stomach when a hungry tongue dove into his mouth, distress edging the quickened heartbeat pressed against his chest. Kageyama wanted to fight back, to question Hinata’s sudden impulsivity. To remind him that there was no need to force himself this close; Kageyama wasn’t going anywhere. 

 

“ _Sorry_.” But every sharp word he had built in his mind melted when Hinata whispered the shaky apology into his swollen lips. Blue eyes fluttered open as Kageyama forced himself to look up at Hinata, whose eyes were puffy and pink from his previous crying. Brown eyes were like direct links to Hinata’s heart, the self-doubt clashing with desire and desperation. Was Hinata worried Kageyama was going to push him away? Why, because there wasn’t a _camera_ in front of them? Because they weren’t getting paid? The painful thought made Kageyama’s hand reach out, hesitantly cupping one of Hinata’s flushed cheeks. The spiker leaned into his palm, another whispered apology brushing the skin there. The response was all Kageyama needed to realize that his earlier worries were true. 

 

“It’s okay.” And wanting to prove how much he meant that, Kageyama led Hinata back toward his lips. He kissed him as if to prove the action wasn’t one-sided; that Kageyama would pick Hinata every time he was given the option. So he let Hinata wrap his arms around his neck, deepening their kiss into something with more heat than actual coordination. Like the emotions were turning into desire, Hinata’s tongue teased the sensitive nerves of Kageyama’s upper lip. The sensation had Kageyama gasping, though it turned into a soft groan when Hinata’s mouth captured his lower lip and sucked. Now Kageyama’s hands were pressed into the spiker’s hips, bunched into fabric to keep from pushing the make-out too far. 

 

Hinata, however, seemed to have other plans. Their bodies pressed together again, the back of Hinata’s thighs pressing over Kageyama’s lap in a way that tensed the setter. He didn’t mean to be affected by the position, but having Hinata in his lap was a new sensation his body was ready to accommodate. Hinata didn’t seem to mind the location, hips rocking down to get even closer to Kageyama. The setter’s teeth nearly bit into Hinata’s lower lip from the sudden friction, but Hinata seemed to encourage the reaction with another slow grind. Now Kageyama broke the hot kiss to tilt his head down onto the shoulder presented to him, his heavy breathing fanning over the newly exposed collar. 

 

A gentle touch skimmed up the sweaty skin of his neck, another hard roll of Hinata’s hips making the setter tremble. The hand now tangled in black strands urged Kageyama’s face up, though not to meetup for another kiss. Instead, it was pressed into Hinata’s neck, lips brushing over the reddened skin. It was instinct to pull away from the marred area, remembering how Hinata had reacted from the previous touch. The last thing he wanted to was hurt Hinata, who seemed persistent in pressing Kageyama’s mouth to his neck. 

 

“Be careful,” Kageyama scold was soft, unsure how to talk to Hinata. He didn’t want to treat the spiker like he was fragile,and his normal gruffness would definitely be too much. But his roommate didn’t seem to have the same limitations, a sharp tug on his hair making Kageyama wince. 

 

“Sorry.” Again, the word trickled from swollen lips even as he repeated the action and rotated his hips in a way that had Kageyama cursing. Large hands snuck up the back of Hinata’s shirt as his mouth finally relented, lips gently parting to place an open mouthed kiss to the skin. When he received a warm sigh and another flex of hips on his groin, Kageyama repeated the soft kisses down the slope of skin. His pants were rubbing roughly into his arousal, but he couldn’t ignore how turned on he had gotten feeling Hinata so eager above him. Neither was bound or restricted, their hands free to touch whatever skin they could get to while their bodies thrusted into each other. 

 

Long, slender fingers travelled over the sensitive skin of Hinata’s hips before the spiker gasped, a full body shudder being a signal for Kageyama to continue. Two more swirls of teasing fingertips on the hipbones had resulted in one of Hinata’s hands bunched into the back of Kageyama’s shirt, his whimpers vibrating the skin the setter’s lips were sucking over. Kageyama nearly bit into the neck presented to him when Hinata led one of the setter’s hands into the front of Hinata’s pants, fingertips meeting the sticky mess their earlier grinding had caused. It didn’t take a genius to understand Hinata’s moan, and the roommate didn’t hesitate to curl his fingers inside the boxers and stroke. Now the smaller teammate was gasping, his hips moving in urgency against Kageyama’s hand. The backwards recoil pressed a soft ass into Kageyama’s groin, stimulating his pleasure enough for the setter to momentarily lose focus. The stutter of his hand made Hinata’s body shiver, cock pulsing with the need for Kageyama to continue. 

 

The two continued to rut against each other, loud pants and sloppy neck kisses being the only conversation between the two. Kageyama refused to slow his pace, thumb relentless in it’s slow rub over the sensitive tip of his partner. Hinata was a trembling mess in his lap, eagerly raising his hips with a desperation that almost concerned the taller guy. With his free hand, Kageyama clamped down on the opposite hip, doing his best to guide Hinata’s rocking in time with the squeeze of his hand. Now Hinata’s mouth was snug onto Kageyama’s shoulder, his loud cried muffled by the fabric of the t-shirt. The new angle ground the small body directly into Kageyama’s cock in a way that left him breathless and aching inside his shorts. It wasn’t enough to get him to orgasm, but he would worry about his own pleasure after his roommate. 

 

For now, his mouth skipped back down to the hickey he had left the night before, a motion that got a pleasurable moan. Kageyama’s gaze drifted back to the hand mark on Hinata’s neck, a streak of possessiveness running through him. _Nobody_ should leave claims on Hinata but him. It was a selfish thought, he knew, but lust and anger twined together to blur out rational. The thighs over his lap were strained, indicating that Hinata was close. Hoping to help, Kageyama nipped at the mark before rutting his hips up, forcing Hinata’s arousal to pump hard into the fist closed around him. The sudden movement triggered Hinata’s orgasm, the spiker’s moans wetting the fabric in his mouth as he ground his hips erratically. The hot fluid pressed into Kageyama’s palm, the setter giving a few more strokes to heighten the pleasure. The mark on the collarbone darkened, and Kageyama’s last rational thought was burned away. 

 

A hot body slumped against him soon after, and Kageyama’s hand was quick to leave Hinata’s to dive into his own. The sensitive skin of his own arousal pulsed when Kageyama stroked it, ignoring his embarrassment by slamming his eyes shut. The desire to come after feeling Hinata falling apart over him was too much to ignore, and Kageyama quietly groaned as he fucked himself. The fast pace he wanted to use was inhibited by the body pressing into his chest, his hips squirming for more friction. The way his wrist was stroking him felt amazing, and he realized that it was moving to the rhythm of the heavy breathing over him. He was sure it made him disgusting or pathetic, but neither thought slowed his pace. 

 

Lips that felt so familiar now were pressed back to his own, Hinata finally coming back from his orgasm. A small hand pressed to the lower part of his abs, and his whole stomach seized up at the touch. 

 

“Kageyama…” Feeling his name mouthed against his lips in such a needy tone was too much. An orgasm rushed through Kageyama’s veins as he possessed their kiss, refusing to break for air while his body spasmed in ecstasy. The orgasm was strong, and his hips jerked up into the smaller body above him even as his hand rubbed him. Unrestricted thoughts flashed through his mind, and an image of their bodies connecting without clothes sent a harsh strike of pleasure into his cock. He grunted as he ground into his hand, bruised lips dominating the pliant mouth against his. 

 

A few more moments slipped by before Kageyama’s mind returned to reality, his eyes opening slowly to gaze up at the ceiling above them. The realization that his orgasm had knocked him onto his back was a little embarrassing, and if his cheeks weren’t already flushed from coming, he was sure they would be now. His body was sensitive from the frayed nerves, so Kageyama was well aware of the small body now curling up on his chest. Forcing himself to rise to his elbows, Kageyama gazed down at the spiker clutching to the front of his shirt. Brown eyes were hidden from his sight, but he didn’t overlook the mumbles of a particularly apologetic word now pressed against his chest. 

 

Slowly he eased himself up to secure arms under Hinata’s thighs, his heart heavy as he took a few hurried steps toward the bed. He ignored the gross feeling of the drying come, focusing his attention solely on Hinata. The setter covered the smaller with their blankets, as if they would protect him from whatever was eating him alive. Then Kageyama moved into the bathroom, warming two clothes to clean up the mess they both had created. He took his time washing himself before returning to the bed, nudging Hinata onto his back to do the same. If the spiker minded, he didn’t say a word, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. The soiled cloth was tossed to the floor as Kageyama crawled under the blankets. His arms were wrapped around the smaller guy’s back, and Hinata buried himself into Kageyama’s embrace as soon as the setter’s side hit the mattress. It didn’t take long for Hinata to pass out next to him. 

 

Even as Hinata slept, his hands refused to leave the fabric of the setter’s shirt. Kageyama couldn’t get himself to care. Hinata needed comfort, and if this was all Kageyama could do for him, then he would without question. He thought back to the morning, how Hinata had teased him about his bed hair and flushed over getting him breakfast. How he had grabbed Kageyama’s hand, and how the biggest mistake had been letting Hinata leave the hotel room without finishing his question. How neither knew of the disaster the day was going to become. If he could go back, he would change so much. But there was no way to turn back time. And he didn’t know how to fix this.

 

All he could do was pull Hinata closer and pray for answers in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm sorry? I know the chapter was a little intense, but I hope it wasn't too much for you! And you got some emotionally fueled action, which is always a good thing. So, what is Hinata still hiding from Kageyama? How will it affect their relationship? What had Hinata been trying to say? What will happen their last night in the hotel? What does Tsukishima know?
> 
>  
> 
> And how does it all come back to their video? 
> 
>  
> 
> With only one chapter left, "The Video" Will meet its epic conclusion next time! So don't foget to kudos and send me your predictions! =D


	7. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Tsukishima have a conversation, the blonde blocker knowing more than he lets on. And when Hinata makes a decision, Kageyama is forced to face his feelings head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has been so kind throughout this fic! I have loved watching this story grow, and I'm really sad to see the end. At first this story wasn't meant to be more than a one-shot, but I am happy to see how it turned out. But all good things do have to come to an end eventually. 
> 
>  
> 
> So without furthur adieu, here's the conclusion to 'The Video' _BE SURE TO READ THE END NOTE_

The morning light that woke Kageyama came much too soon for the overtired setter. He tried to ignore it, his eyes refusing to open. There was no reason to be up this early, and his desire to sleep almost sunk him back into the forgotten dream. But when a warm rush of air blew over his neck, blue eyes emerged from drowsy eyelids. His arms were filled with a small body he knew far too well, Hinata’s sleeping face lacking any of the tears from the night before. Still, Kageyama knew that didn’t mean he would wake up happy. There were far more questions than answers after the emotional night, and Kageyama wasn’t sure if Hinata would be willing to tell him the truth. 

 

Not wanting to wait to find out, the setter decided to focus on something else. Like the pain of hunger now rumbling through his stomach. Remembering that the hotel had breakfast for their tenants, Kageyama took a quick shower before leaving his roommate to sleep. He’d need Hinata as physically rested as he could be for the final game. If his emotions _and_ body were out of wack, then the team would really have some problems. 

 

He had to admit that the layout of food was impressive. From the line he could see that Noya and Tanaka had already filled their plates with enough food to last a week. And yet somehow, the two would scarf it all down in a meal. Kageyama avoided them as he got into line, focusing on grabbing two plates of food (he’d repay his roommate’s favor so they were even) instead of engaging in polite conversation. Part of him was worried they would bring up Hinata. The other half of him thought of how easy it was for Hinata to fool the two with his fake happiness. Had they really bought it? Or were they just trying to make their favorite kouhai feel better? To ask was to know, and Kageyama wasn’t quite ready for that conversation yet. 

 

“Kageyama!” He hadn’t even noticed Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sitting by the entrance until the freckled server said his name. Balancing the two plates while he turned toward the table, the setter only tilted his head to show he heard Yamaguchi’s call. Suddenly self-conscious, Yamaguchi darted his gaze to his plate, nervously pushing his half-eaten pancake with his fork. “Ah, good morning.” 

 

“Morning,” He replied, knowing there was more coming. Yamaguchi and Kageyama were cordial, and he had nothing negative to say about his teammate. He was quite helpful at times. But they weren’t the type to have conversation without a point. And from the way Yamaguchi worried his bottom lip with his teeth, the setter could only assume what the conversation would shift to. 

 

“Are you bringing that food up for Hinata?” 

 

“Of course he is. Don’t act stupid, you’re not good at it.” Tsukishima’s blunt answer made Yamaguchi blush and Kageyama scowl. He would never understand their dynamic. Even though he knew that Tsukishima liked Yamaguchi (he has seen the two kiss, damnit!), the blond blocker still acted like they were just friends. Or maybe this was just how dating Tsukishima was? Why anyone would want to date him was beyond the setter’s capacity of understanding, but he never said that out loud. He could already hear the sassy teammate coming back with a not so pleasant reply about his intelligence. 

 

“Ah, sorry Tsukki.”

 

“He brought me some yesterday, so I was just returning the favor. He’s still sleeping, so I didn’t want him to miss breakfast. It’s no big deal,” Kageyama explained, his desire to leave growing with each passing second. His weight was shifting between his feet, stomach reminding him of his hunger by angrily growling. 

 

“He’s still asleep? This late?” But the thought of walking away was deserted when Yamaguchi quickly looked to Tsukki, an unreadable look in his eyes. Whatever he was trying to convey seemed to be read by the taller blond. The fact that the two were sending silent signals to each other bothered Kageyama. He knew they were pretty good at silent conversation, and normally he wouldn’t care. The two were in their own weird world that he wanted nothing to do with. But here, when he knew it was about a particular spiker, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

 

“What do you know about Hinata?” Yamaguchi tensed instantly, only proving Kageyama’s suspicion. His partner, however, seemed less surprised at being caught. Instead, he let out an annoyed sigh before waving his hand behind him. 

 

“Yamaguchi, go get me more eggs.”

 

“Ah, Tsukki-”

 

“And some toast.” The interrupted order cut Yamaguchi’s protest off, the pinch server slowly nodding before he rose from his seat. Sending a final glance Kageyama’s way, Yamaguchi scurried toward the line to get Tsukishima’s food. Kageyama wasted no time placing the two plates on the table, but he didn’t sit. He couldn’t explain his discomfort, but the idea of sitting was unconsciously rejected. Instead, the setter watched as Tsukishima sighed again, pushing his glasses up his nose before speaking. “I know why that guy attacked Hinata yesterday.” 

 

“I already know that,” Kageyama answered, his words suddenly feeling uncertain at the annoyed look Tsukishima gave him.

 

“No, you don’t.” There was a pause between them, as if the blocker expected Kageyama to protest. When he didn’t, the annoyance was palpable in the next statement. “I wasn’t planning to get involved in whatever you and Hinata were experimenting with until it interrupted my sleep.”

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“You two do realize Yamaguchi and have the room right after yours? And the walls in a hotel are pretty thin.” The blunt tone Tsukishima took sent fire across Kageyama’s cheeks. How had he forgotten about them? So at ease about the older players not finding out, Kageyama had let his sexual tension override his logic. Sure, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were way quieter than Tanaka, but that didn’t make them deaf and dumb. Which meant they had heard _both_ nights…

 

Feeling his knees start to wobble in embarrassment, Kageyama slowly sat across from his teammate. 

 

“We were just-”

 

“Jerking each other off?” Kageyama glared through his embarrassment, praying that it would be deadly enough to get Tsukishima to shut up. Tsukishima arched a brow behind his glasses before he rolled his eyes. “If you’re going to keep it a secret, try not to make so much noise.” 

 

“T-That...was an accident.” 

 

“It’s gross how much you love the idiot.”

 

“I don’t lo-love him!” The haughty look Tsukishima was known for came back full force at Kageyama’s vehement denial.

 

“Whenever you look at him, your face gets all red and you can’t keep your eyes off his big mouth. You don’t hide it well at all.” 

 

“Can you just make your point?” Kageyama gritted out, secretly wishing someone would put him out of his misery. Out of everyone, why did it have to be Tsukishima who discovered the new dimension to his and Hinata’s relationship? The blond man took a moment to glance behind him, his stare lingering on the back of his own best friend. 

 

“When we got there, that guy did have Hinata by the throat. But his other hand was down his shorts, and his tongue was in Hinata’s mouth.” The statement felt like a baseball bat to Kageyama’s chest. Suddenly, it was impossible to breath. He tried not to show the panic raging in his body, but it was harder than he expected. He felt his eyes widen instantly, his voice losing some of it’s normal presence. 

 

“W-what?” His hands were quick to drop onto his lap to hide how tightly they fisted, his knuckles white from pressure. His stare became unfocused as he stared away from his silent teammate, his mouth moving with the first thought that tore into his mind. “Why would he-”

 

“When I was... _assisting_ him, the guy said that Hinata ‘liked to be bossed around’.” The wording felt like frostbite down Kageyama’s spine. If Tsukishima noticed the change in the setter, he didn’t comment on it. “Whatever you and Hinata have gotten yourself into put Hinata in that situation.”

 

“It won’t happen again.” The response was automatic and lacked the fierceness he had intended, and Tsukishima seemed even less impressed. 

 

“You can’t use your rule of the court in the real world, king. Hinata was fortunate that Yamaguchi heard him. But we won’t always be there, and next time, your queen might get captured by a lowly pawn.” He knew Tsukishima was being rude on purpose. If his emotions weren’t so raw, maybe the setter could understand the blocker’s weird way of showing concern for his teammates. Instead, his fists smashed into the tabletop as he rose to his feet, his eyes narrowed into slits. Ever stoic, Tsukishima merely gazed up at him, his hands relaxed behind his head. The air felt ready to combust between them from the tension, only being doused when Yamaguchi’s panicked squeak interrupted them.

 

“Tsukki! Kageyama! You’re making a scene.” A quick glance around the dining hall proved that the freckled teammate was right. Tanaka and Noya were wide eyed as they stared at their younger companions, both sets of cheeks filled with food that couldn’t be swallowed. Others were whispering and a few polite people tried not to look like they had been staring. The smack of reality made Kageyama’s back relax, his fists awkwardly sliding off the table so he could fully stand. Hardly looking the part of lecturer, Yamaguchi dropped the plate of food in front of his best friend while making Kageyama look at him. “Shouldn’t you get that food to Hinata? If you don’t, it’ll get cold.” 

 

“Ah, right.” His hands were on auto-pilot as they collected the lukewarm breakfast, only pausing in his turn to send a side-glance toward the unaffected blocker. “Th...th-thank you.” 

 

“Please don’t. I get chills when you’re nice.” Tsukishima didn’t raise his head as he took a bite from his eggs, ignoring the frown from Yamaguchi. Knowing he wasn’t going to get more, Kageyama headed back to his room. He knew that staying any longer in the cafeteria would have prompted the two “senpais” to come over. The last thing he wanted was to be interrogated by Noya and Tanaka. The latter was already suspicious of Hinata and Kageyama, and he wouldn’t be as uninterested as Tsukishima had been. 

 

When he managed to open the hotel room door (much harder to do with two plates of food), the lack of a body in the bed was alarming. The words of Tsukishima rushed back in his head, and he almost dropped the food in panic. But his mind was eased when hearing the shower running, realizing that Hinata’s instincts had been the same as his. A little more relieved than he wanted to admit, Kageyama placed Hinata’s food on the desk before he started to eat his own. He nearly bit his tongue when he heard the door to the bathroom open a minute later, his eyes slowly shifting to look at his roommate. Hinata was dressed for the game, his eyes still carrying a droop to them. That desire to sleep instantly seemed to disappear when his eyes fell on the plate sitting next to Kageyama’s. 

 

“Food!” In seconds Hinata was leaning over his chair, fingers wrangling the fork from Kageyama’s still hand while he smiled. “Is this for me?”

 

“Oh, uh...yes,” Kageyama answered lamely, knowing his normal response would have been more harsh. Hinata paused at the reply, but his eyes stayed focused on the prize. 

 

“This looks amazing. Why didn’t you get more? It’s an endless buffet, you know!” 

 

“I know that,” Kageyama replied, wincing when he realized how lackluster his tone was. Hinata’s eyes flashed back to him, and Kageyama avoided the eye contact to look back at his food. He couldn’t help the awkwardness; Kageyama wasn’t good with emotions. And everything from the morning conversation only added to the swelling confusion of the night before. 

 

“Stop acting like I’m some wounded animal.” 

 

“I’m not trying-” Kageyama was cut off mid-sentence when Hinata yanked the fork up to his mouth, stuffing the food between his lips. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be mad for the interruption or flustered from his teammate feeding him. Neither really mattered since his mouth was filled and he couldn’t talk. 

 

“I’m going to be the best decoy out there today. We’re the freak duo still, even if some guy wants to try and...take that away from us. So you’re going to toss me lots of balls to spike, and I’m going to hit every one of them. And we’re going to win!” 

 

“...Idiot.” Sighing after he swallowed his food, Kageyama lifted one of his hands to smack the back of Hinata’s head. He closed his eyes as he let his palm linger against the softness of Hinata’s hair, his fingers slowly weaving through it. “Losing wasn’t even on my mind.” 

 

“Then what was?” Hinata’s quiet curiosity made Kageyama unsure how to respond. He knew that Tsukishima gave him the information to use. But when was the right time to say something? Somehow, he felt like he had been debating the same problem for days. If he admitted right now that he knew about what had happened, what would Hinata do? Would they fight, like always? Would it make Hinata cry again? Either situation made Kageyama quick to stuff the information deep to the back of his head. 

 

“I was thinking that this team likes to use time-lag attacks, and you totally suck at blocking them.” The automatic response made Hinata squawk, Kageyama turning to watch Hinata throw his arms around in protest.

 

“Why the hell would you be thinking about that? And I’ve gotten better, damnit! Noya’s said I’m better with recieves too, so ha!”

 

“We weren’t even talking about those,” Kageyama replied, pulling his hand from Hinata’s hair to smack his forehead. Before Hinata could fight back, Kageyama was retrieving his fork, turning back to his food. “Hurry up and eat. The last thing we need is you barfing on the court.” 

 

“I’ve never even _done_ that.” Hinata emphasised his point by dropping his weight onto Kageyama’s thighs, the smaller spiker making a chair out of his setter’s lap. If he noticed Kageyama tense he didn’t mention it, stealing the utensil back to take a swipe at his own food. It was only then that the setter realized he hadn’t brought up two sets of plastic wear, meaning that the roommates would have to share. 

 

And that wasn’t all they split; after the initial reaction of Hinata’s bold move, the two ate in their new version of normalcy. Both seemed to have little qualms about eating off the other’s plate. Though the new physical intimacy was strange, it wasn’t as awkward or embarrassing as Kageyama thought it’d be. They didn’t ask each other to pass the knife or fork because it wasn’t really _needed_. It just felt natural to share. When Hinata snagged a grape from him, Kageyama only rolled his eyes and snuck a bite of the way too sugary pancake on Hinata’s plate. The second grape Hinata stole was aimed at Kageyama’s head.

 

The moment, surrounded by conflicting feelings and uneasy premonitions, felt like a breath of fresh air. They called each other names and bickered like best friends, both ignoring how comfortable Hinata had gotten in Kageyama’s lap. Hinata’s feet swung off to the side, swishing quicker when Hinata was trying to defend against one of Kageyama’s insults. The arm resting behind Hinata was relaxed along his hip, where it had found a home after the spiker nearly fell off his new post from flailing too much. Neither made mention of it, but Kageyama had felt the way Hinata’s body leaned into him throughout breakfast. 

 

Even after their plates were cleaned off, neither seemed in a rush to separate. They talked about game tactics, then schoolwork, and somehow ended on Kageyama’s hands.

 

“It’s not my fault your hands are so big,” Hinata huffed out, upset over a theory that Kageyama wasn’t even sure was true.

 

“How do my hands give me an advantage in being faster than you?”

 

“Because they’re so huge they might as well be wings!” The borderline insult made Kageyama’s eye twitch, tempted to use said hand to smack his partner. 

 

“They are not big.”

 

“I can’t barely hold one in both of my own!” Kageyama was going to point out that the small hands were _not_ normal, but conversation withered away when the spiker pulled Kageyama’s free hand into his lap to “inspect”. By now Hinata’s shoulder was leaning against Kageyama’s chest as his little fingers explored the worn out skin. The minutes of calm ticked on between them, and Hinata’s desire to prove his theory right seemed to give way to something else. The taller man was focused on Hinata, tracing the look of genuine appreciation his spiker now wore. The touches to his hand were warm, as if trying to show their gratitude for something Kageyama wasn’t sure he deserved. Touches that once were calculated now seemed to dance on his skin, simply enjoying the contact between them. And in that moment, Hinata seemed so much smaller than ever before. 

 

 _You can’t use your rule of the court in the real world, King._ The words echoed in his mind like an unwanted nightmare, yet he knew it was the truth. He couldn’t save Hinata from everything, especially when people like the brunette blocker had the advantage. They could take every precaution in their videos, yet somehow people would still find them. Find _Hinata_. Kageyama couldn’t fight against the entire internet; they knew what he looked like, while he was going in blind. The helpless feeling made it hard for him to breath, but he tried to mask it for a scoff as he nudged his nose into Hinata’s temple. 

 

“Get off me. We’ve got to head out; the game starts soon.” Hinata sighed in response, and if Kageyama wasn’t so sure about the spiker’s obsession with volleyball, he may have assumed it was edged with disappointment. 

 

“Toss me lots of passes, okay?” There was a soft squeeze on his hand as Hinata glanced up at him, his smile small compared to normal. But somehow, it felt so much more _real_ to Kageyama. Like somehow, it wasn’t trying to cover up or outshine. It vamped up Kageyama’s heartbeat and made him swallow before giving a quick nod, not even sure what he was saying yes to. In that moment, his mind, body, and heart finally came to an abrupt decision that nearly toppled Kageyama out of the chair.

 

 _I actually love this idiot._

 

“Then let’s go show them who the best duo in the world is!” Hinata left his lovestruck setter in the chair to find his shoes, not seeming to catch the look of panic that passed by Kageyama’s face. Hiding videos and ambiguous feelings was one thing. But hiding love? Was that even possible?

 

_Whenever you look at him, your face gets all red and you can’t keep your eyes off his big mouth. You don’t hide it well at all._

 

For the first time, losing the best blocker of the team by means of murder didn’t sound so bad after all. 

 

~**~

 

It really wasn’t fair how well the alumni of Karasuno worked together. Years of hard wins, even harder losses, and Daichi’s insane practices had made them a one minded monster. Even Oikawa had to admit(through extreme whining and complaining) their team was a force to be reckoned with. And when facing a team that relied a little too heavy on their serves to gain points, it was a team destined to win. 

 

The victory still felt amazing. Holding the first place medal was surreal to Kageyama, who still remembered the rush he had gotten the first time Karasuno had won together. There was something special about this group, and even though he had enjoyed being a 2nd and 3rd year, nothing had beat their first year team. The chemistry, the friendships, and the natural feel of that team had changed Kageyama’s life. _Finding Hinata_ had changed him. And their win at nationals as a first year, with Hinata’s face covered in tears, snot, and smiles, was one that would forever be the best memory the setter would ever have. 

 

But this win was a close second. 

 

“We are the champions!” Hinata’s loud cheer as the two entered the room was enough to make Kageyama roll his eyes, ignoring his own smile as he slipped his bag off his shoulder. His body was more than ready for a good shower and sleep, as the victory celebration had lasted until 1am. Noya had fallen asleep on Asahi’s back on the walk to the hotel, and Suga had placed a guiding hand on his captain’s shoulder when the tired man almost walked into the wrong room. Tanaka refused to admit he was tired, even though his eyes struggled to stay open. Even the ill-mannered blocker slumped closer to his blushing roommate in the elevator. When Daichi had informed the troops that their check out was at 11am the next morning, he didn’t warn them of consequences of staying up late. Kageyama could only assume it was because their teammates were already dragging their feet toward their respective bedrooms. Kageyama had a feeling that the team would be passing out within minutes of getting into bed. 

 

“Don’t be loud; people are trying to sleep.” Kageyama’s chastising was met with a wave of Hinata’s hand, the smaller man darting to his suitcase. Kageyama didn’t fight over who got the shower first; honestly, he didn’t think he had the energy. Besides, the second shower gave him time to truly relax. Which is exactly what he did after the too energetic roommate burst out of the bathroom. Even though they were destined to win the match, that did not mean that it was easy. The other team had gotten to the finals for a reason. Kageyama’s shoulders sighed in relief when the hot water scalded his muscles, relaxing the sore parts of his arms and soothing his aching thighs. He only forced himself out of the sauna like shower when realizing how pruny his fingers had gotten. Goosebumps appeared on his skin when he stepped out of the steam, the cold tile under his feet making him quickly towel off. The warmth of the sweatpants eased his shivering skin, Kageyama rubbing his hair dry before finally returning to the hotel’s bedroom. 

 

But all the warmth he had accumulated drained quite quickly at the scene that greeted him.

 

“What are you doing?” Hinata glanced back at the low tone Kageyama used, giving a better view of the desk he was sitting at. The camera and laptop were connected, and a video he had all but forgotten about was shining on the screen. 

 

“I’m editing.” The two words sounded simple, yet they stirred up so many emotions in the setter that he had to take a moment to process. 

 

“ _Why?_ ”

 

“I can’t upload it like this?” It sounded more like a question than a confident statement, though part of that could have been contributed to Hinata’s obvious confusion. Kageyama’s feet were quick to bring him to the laptop, his hand slamming the screen down with more force than both knew was necessary. “Hey!”

 

“You’re not putting that online.” The words were cold, hoping to scare his teammate into instantly agreeing. Instead Hinata swiveled the chair to face Kageyama, his eyes fierce.

 

“What’s the big deal? You didn’t say anything about it yesterday. Unless you’re worried about the quality, we could do it again-”

 

“How could you even think about doing another video after what happened to you yesterday?” He hadn’t meant to talk about this yet. The night had ended on such a high note, that he was desperate to avoid the look of bewilderment now streaking across Hinata’s face. But the can of worms was opened, and Kageyama’s mouth wasn’t ready to slow. “Tsukishima told me the truth.”

 

“He…” The light of realization shined in Hinata’s eyes, the spiker’s body instantly showing his displeasure with the statement. Shoulders hunched closer to his body, his hands twitching in his lap before he nervously laced his fingers. Kageyama felt the urge to comfort him, but starved it off for the moment. Instead he focused on all the questions that had been stewing in the back of his mind since the breakfast conversation.

 

“Tell me the truth; did he see one of our videos?”

 

“...he was one of the ones we rejected,” Hinata mumbled weakly, no longer meeting Kageyama’s sharp gaze. 

 

“How did he know it was you?” At Kageyama’s question, Hinata’s eyes flashed over to his suitcase, where his crumpled uniform was hanging from the side. 

 

“The last video we posted...we didn’t clean the room up, and I guess my jersey was hanging off the bed.” Thinking back on the incident mentioned, Kageyama realized that what Hinata was saying was true. The two were too focused on making out with each other to think about clearing the bed or walls of their things. And it wasn’t unlikely that Hinata had left something as crucial as his jersey in plain sight. Hinata’s lips pressed together for a moment, eyes hesitantly looking back to Kageyama before finding something interesting to observe on the floor. “When he saw us yesterday, he put together the username and the uniform and...during the match, he said I was flirting with him or something. So when he saw me go back into the locker room alone, he thought I had been giving him a sign.”

 

“He saw what he wanted to see,” Kageyama snapped out, Hinata’s shoulders shrugging weakly in response. 

 

“When I told him to get off me, he didn’t listen and tried to kiss me. He said something about me always trying to resist in the videos, too. So I bite and scratched him, and I _would_ have won-” The spiker waited for Kageyama to acknowledge his claim before finishing his story. “-but then he grabbed me by the neck threatened to tell everyone about the videos. And I knew how worried you were about that so I just...stopped.”

 

“You stopped because of me?” Kageyama had thought that learning the truth would hurt, but hearing Hinata’s reasoning was the real stab to the heart. 

 

“I wanted to protect you!” Hinata shouted, and Kageyama felt his stomach twist in disgusting relief. Hearing the lengths that Hinata would go for him was not something he should have felt good about. It was just another horrible side effect to seeing Hinata as more than just a friend. But he knew that his need to protect his roommate was just as strong, so he took a short breath and focused his attention on doing just that. With little thought he dropped down to his knees, his hands resting on Hinata’s thighs while he tried to catch the gaze of his teammate. Hinata finally looked down at him, the obvious guilt and shame of his confession readable on his face. The desire to pull Hinata into his arms was strong, but he ignored the urge to focus on straightening out the misconception between them.

 

“We’re not posting another video.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“You got attacked; it’s not worth it.” The upset look on Hinata’s face surprised Kageyama, the spiker’s word coming out in a rush.

 

“We won’t get caught again! I’ll make sure to keep my eyes on the camera next time, so we...we don’t have to stop.” Under his palms he felt Hinata’s thighs tremble, proving that beneath his bravado, he was scared. And Kageyama could only link his fear to the thought of another person attacking him. Growling at the thought, Kageyama shook his head.

 

“Why are you being so stubborn about this? The money’s never going to compare to your safety.”

 

“I don’t want to stop.”

 

“I just said the pay-”

 

“It’s not about the money!” Hinata’s reply halted the oncoming argument, Kageyama’s mind freezing on the confession. Hinata wasn’t concerned about the money? Wasn’t that the whole point of the videos? Sure, Kageyama had other investments in the deal, like the fact that he was in love with his brainless roommate. But Hinata didn’t know that. And it’s not like him knowing that information would affect his reasoning. Kageyama loving Hinata didn’t make Hinata’s feelings for him change. 

 

“Then what _is_ it about?” 

 

As soon as Kageyama asked, something happened. It was small, and Kageyama wouldn’t have paid any attention to it before his conversation with an annoying blond. But now it was like the world was altered just for him to notice. Hinata’s wide eyes unconsciously dropped down to look at the setter’s lips. Cherub cheeks were fully flushed now, as if following Tsukishima’s cues step by step. And like a train, the truth smashed into Kageyama’s brain. Hinata was just like Kageyama. He wanted to hold Kageyama’s hand, the cuddle together without needing a reason. The videos were just a cover up for Hinata, who looked so obvious now that the setter was staring at him through a different lens. They were both in love, probably longer than either one realized. 

 

And God did he feel so stupid.

 

“Fuck.” Kageyama’s hands were yanking on Hinata’s wrists even as the spiker panicked, his body unable to stop itself from straddling Kageyama’s thighs. 

 

“Uh, wait-”

 

“Shut up, you idiot.” And for the first time, Kageyama didn’t ignore his urge to claim Hinata’s lips as how own. The spiker gasped above him, but Kageyama was content to keep the kiss simple as he pulled back to stare at the stunned roommate hovering over him. “I don’t need a video camera to want to do that with you.” 

 

“Re-really?” 

 

“We didn’t have one last night, right?” 

 

“I just thought you were doing it to make me feel better!” Hinata’s respond made Kageyama groan, smacking his own forehead to show how stupid the thought was. 

 

“Who gives out sympathy hand jobs?!” 

 

“Well it’s not like you told me that you liked me or anything,” Hinata grumbled, and Kageyama’s mouth moved without permission.

 

“I don’t like you, I love you. I don’t know _why_ I love you, because you’re such an idi-” But the words were cut off when Hinata’s body jumped into his, knocking Kageyama flat onto his back. The air in his lungs was momentarily displaced, leaving his gasping to breath. Hinata ignored this, his thighs now cradling Kageyama’s hips and his hands planted themselves on either side of the setter’s head to stare down at him. 

 

“You love me? Like, you want to be my boyfriend and write me sappy poems and take me out on really awesome dates?” 

 

“I don’t like poems.” 

 

“Sonnets?”

 

“Do you even know what a sonnet is?” The moment of silence shared between the two proved that neither had a full grasp on what it meant, yet neither wanted to admit the truth. So to diffuse the situation, Kageyama blew out a sharp breath, letting it ruffle his own bangs. “Can you let me up, now? This floor isn’t very comfortable.” 

 

“I love you too.” Hinata’s words jolted Kageyama, the spiker refusing to let the embarrassed look on his roommate’s face to stop him. “I love you, and I’m going to ask you to be my boyfriend. Then we can go on dates, lots of them. And I’ll have Suga-san teach me what a sonnet is so I can write-”

 

“Sh-Shut up!” Kageyama’s hand shot out to cover Hinata’s mouth, his cheeks bursting with heat at the embarrassing confession. How was it that the setter was feeling so self-conscious over something Hinata said?! The guilty person seemed more than okay with his words, his eyes softening with relief as he watched Kageyama try to cover his own joy with a scoff and weak glare. “This means that we don’t have to do any more of those videos, okay?” 

 

Hinata finally yanked the hand from his mouth, taking a few deep breaths of air while Kageyama rolled his eyes. Did this idiot not realize he could breath through his nose? Why did he have to fall for such a moron?

 

“But you promised me two more videos if we bought the camera.” The statement made Kageyama stare, unable to process Hinata’s drive to _still_ do the videos. 

 

“What the hell? That was before all of this happened.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. A promise is a promise.” 

 

And the setter’s world was shifted when the spiker leaned down and kissed him. The interaction between them was much longer than the previous kiss, and Kageyama felt his body relax against the floor as Hinata’s mouth explored his own. The spiker dipped his tongue against the crease of Kageyama’s lips, though it took little persuasion for the setter to accept the request. The way Hinata’s body felt pressed against his was catching the attention of the taller man’s body, his hands sliding over the back of Hinata’s thighs while he deepened the kiss. A hum of appreciation was paired with his roommate squirming over him, arching his hips into the touch. The contact was only broken when Hinata slipped his tongue away, trailing his wet kisses up to the sensitive earlobe of his partner. Kageyama huffed out a moan as the teasing breath over the shell of his ear sent a shot of electricity down his spine. 

 

“But I guess I could think of something else to pay for the camera.” Kageyama’s hips lifted from the floor when Hinata’s ass dropped into his lap, the spiker’s teeth grazing the skin he was previously taunting. Gripping the hips above him to try and keep his body from rocking up again, Kageyama closed his eyes and tried to think about the implied suggestion. 

 

“You want to have sex?” Hinata’s hair bobbed when he nodded against Kageyama’s head, the setter slipping one hand off the hip to maneuver under his roommate’s shirt. Talented fingers trailed up the spine of Hinata, whose gasp pressed into Kageyama’s ear pleasantly. Satisfied with his effect, Kageyama continued to trace the skin. “We don’t have the stuff to...well, you know.” 

 

“I do.” The admittance stunned Kageyama, who turned his head to see Hinata hide a snicker behind his hand. 

 

“Yamaguchi gave me some lube yesterday before the game, though I’m not really sure why. You should have seen how red his face was. I swear he was about to combust!”

 

“ _Shut UP._ ” The voice outside their hotel room paused their conversation, Kageyama glancing toward the wall that separated them from where Tsukishima had hissed out his complaint. 

 

“Tsukki…” The embarrassment that Hinata had previous been talking about was pretty evident in Yamaguchi’s voice, though it transferred to both Hinata and Kageyama as they scrambled away from the floor. The bed creaked under them as Hinata yanked the cover over them, as if the flimsy fabric could shield them from the rest of the world. their heavy breathing quickly overheating the small space. Their eyes locked in the dark, and it was obvious that the two were thrown off by the abrupt interruption. 

 

“I don’t really think I want them to hear our first time,” Kageyama admitted, his voice much lower than before. Hinata was quick to nod, leaving the two in a moment of uncomfortable silence. It became even harder to deal with when one of Hinata’s thighs brushed against his arousal, which hadn’t been shaken from earlier. Hinata seemed to notice the tensing of Kageyama’s body, the spiker hesitating before breaking the stiff air.

 

“Th-there’s other stuff we could do, though.” Kageyama’s interest was piqued when Hinata rolled away from him, snatching something from the drawer of the nightstand before he came back to the setter’s side. A small hand reached out for his, but his palm was met with a bottle instead of skin. It took all of a second for Kageyama to realize what Hinata had handed him, though the purpose was still a mystery. “I mean, we should probably see if I even like that kind of stuff done to me, right?” 

 

“Yes. Definitely we should- _yes._ ” He prayed that the sudden rush of excitement didn’t show in his voice as he pushed the covers back to kiss Hinata again. The spiker’s tense body seemed to melt at the sensual kiss, Kageyama taking his time to relax his teammate. The two had never even talked about taking this big of a step before. From Hinata’s words, it seemed that he had thought about it a few times. But thinking about doing something and actually doing it were two completely different things. So Kageyama tried not to rush, though he knew he practically shoved the shirt Hinata wore off of him the second their lips fell apart. Hinata seemed to lose some of his nerves when Kageyama’s mouth dropped to the familiar spot on his collar, moaning while his hand yanked at the black hair. 

 

Kageyama was clumsy when he tried to kiss down Hinata’s chest and yank at Hinata’s pants at the same time. The rare lack of coordination from the precise setter made the spiker snicker a little louder than necessary. Though he was happy that Hinata was relaxed enough to laugh, the small dent in his pride made the setter bite the nipple presented to him. The groan he received was a mixture between pain and pleasure, but no more laughter was heard from above. Smoothing his tongue against the bruised skin in a semi-truthful apology, Kageyama tried to keep his touch slow. The boxers he wanted to yank off were gently nudged off instead, Hinata flicking the fabric from his ankle and not seeming to care where they ended up. Kageyama moved to return his lips to Hinata’s chest, but a hand pressed to his heart stopped him from reclaiming his spot. He didn’t mean to glare at Hinata, but he didn’t want to stop. The control he had hated to admit he enjoyed was pleasantly buzzing through his veins, encouraging him to turn his roommate into a puddle of pleasure. 

 

But all thoughts of complaining were tossed far away when Hinata rolled over, his face buried into his pillow as he slowly pushed to kneel. He couldn’t admit he stared at the sight for a little longer than acceptable, though he was brought back to focus when a heel slammed hard into the side of his hip. 

 

“Don’t stare at me!” 

 

“Well I can’t really do this blindfolded,” Kageyama snapped back, a mixture between pain and embarrassment making him scowl. The side of Hinata’s face was flat against the pillow, his golden stare now fixated on the man kneeling behind him. Despite the position, it felt like Hinata was once again controlling the situation. Frustrated at the too common feeling, Kageyama ignored the intense look to fixate his attention on the task at hand. Needing to fall back into the moment, Kageyama spread one of his hands onto Hinata’s back, letting his palm run along the expanse of skin. It was much softer than he remembered, and he let his fingers trail the grooves of the spine that exposed itself more in this position. 

 

A sharp exhale left Hinata as Kageyama’s touch reached the bottom of his spine, the area seeming sensitive for the spiker. Enjoying the reaction, Kageyama’s fingers swirled over the spot, watching the back of Hinata’s thighs spasm in overstimulation. Kageyama felt his own arousal pulse at the sight, knowing he got a weird satisfaction from teasing Hinata. The quiet quiver of his name on Hinata’s lips made the breath momentarily leave the setter, his other hand now fumbling to grab the bottle he had left beside him on the sheets. Even as he started to wet his fingers, Kageyama’s mouth bent down to press a heated kiss to the bottom of Hinata’s spine. The response was an arch of the spiker’s whole body and his higher pitched moan, convincing Kageyama to run his tongue down the spot slowly. His hand held Hinata’s body to his chest, keeping Hinata from squirming away from the pleasurable lick. 

 

A brush of Hinata’s ass against the front of his sweatpants had Kageyama gasping, forcing Kageyama to lay his forehead against the middle of Hinata’s back. The smaller spiker moaning his appreciation before rubbing backwards again, forcing the friction to return. The greedy side of Kageyama let the slow grinding continue, his pleasure feeling more like a tease than relief. Still he indulged for a minute before finally pushing Hinata away, ignoring the smirk he knew his teammate was sending him as how heavy he was breathing. Fully hard, Kageyama took a second to breathe, his prepared fingers now sliding over Hinata’s body. The motion tensed both of them, Hinata relaxing first by parting his knees a little wider. Like reading his mind, the motion was exactly what Kageyama needed to refocus. 

 

He couldn’t stop the blush from spreading across his neck when sliding his finger into Hinata, the spiker gasping at the intimate touch. Fully tuned into his roommate’s noises, Kageyama’s free hand travelled over the trembling hip and into the coarse hair that rested just over Hinata’s cock. The double stimulation left Hinata breathless, yet Kageyama felt no desire to stop. He moved his hand down to circle the arousal as his finger pulled away, pushing back in time to the soft stroke of his other hand. The motions stayed in tandem, and it was clear how overwhelmed his partner was. Hinata’s hands were fisted into the sheets, his mouth fully pressed to the pillow while he moaned louder than before. Slim hips were torn between pushing forward or backwards, and Kageyama intended to continue the confusion when he added a second finger. The pain was evident when Hinata tensed, and Kayama’s lips found the sensitive spot on his back while his fingertips swiped over the spiker’s wet tip. 

 

“W-wait,” Hinata gasped out, pulling his head away from the pillow to protest the nip from Kageyama’s teeth on his skin. Kageyama ignored him and continued the motion, enjoying how hard it seemed to be for Hinata to keep his hips still. The added pleasure of the setter’s firm strokes on his dick sent Hinata’s back arching, willingly pressing into the fingers now rubbing against his inner walls. The feeling was strange for the taller man, yet his entire body was affected by every new noise and whimper tossed in the air. The tight clench around his digits was fogging his mind, and when he took the time to spread them inside, the setter’s name rolled off Hinata’s lip like a prayer. Taking that as a good sign, Kageyama did it again, surprised when Hinata’s torso suddenly dropped to the bed. 

 

“Shit, Hinata, are you-” Before Kageyama could check on his teammate, Hinata’s arms curled around the pillow, his eyes filled with lust as his hips ground backwards harder than ever before. 

 

“Do-don’t stop,” the spiker ordered, his cock pulsing in Kageyama’s slackened grip. “You just hi-hit something.” 

 

“Bad?” Kageyama’s fingers twitched in response to the view in front of him, making Hinata moan and shake his head rapidly. A rush of pride swelled in him, and the spiker took his time looking for the spot he had previously hit. A few pumps from his fingers came up empty, though Hinata seemed to enjoy the attention either way. The muffled cries filled the warm air between them, Kageyama’s body tense and ready to share the pleasure. A slight curl of both fingers in Hinata had the violent spasm of pleasure Kageyama had been looking for, and he slowly rubbed the area that he had found. The response was quick, with Hinata’s hand snagging his wrist and pathetic whimpers pouring from his mouth. 

 

He could feel how close Hinata was from how tight his body was clenching on his fingers, and it was only then that Kageyama realized he didn’t want to end it right away. It was the first time he got to enjoy making Hinata fall apart without being focused on a camera angle or outside problems. So the setter slowed the hand stroking his arousal, barely circling his thumb around the tip while his fingers inside Hinata rolled over the sensitive spot. They didn’t press into it, leaving the touch a light tease that wouldn’t make the other orgasm. Hips desperate for release were thrusting back into the touch, heavy panting urging the fingers to quicken the pace, yet they didn’t press harder. And when he felt Hinata’s thighs tense in preparation for release, Kageyama’s fingers pulled back completely. 

 

“Fuck.” Hinata swore as his body nearly collapsed onto the bed, sweat slipping down his spine and over the curve of his ass. Kageyama leaned forward, pressing his chest against back and enjoying the shudder from the body underneath him. 

 

“Are you okay?” It wasn’t fair to ask the question while his fingers sunk back in and pushed straight into Hinata’s hot spot. The strangled cry from under him was cut off when his other hand started to move, quick jerks of his wrists bringing Hinata right back to the edge. Fully pressed inside of him, the setter circled his fingers hard into the spot, Kageyama pulling away from Hinata’s back to give his hands more room to work. His eyes stayed on the face pressed to the pillow, teeth clamped into the bottom lip and flushed from desire. And it made his mouth move with familiar praise. “Doing so good, Hinata.”

 

“Pl-please...” Hinata’s voice release was shaky, and the setter could tell his words struck deep inside his roommate. Embarrassment was shoved far away by desire to fully watch Hinata’s world fall apart. 

 

“It feels good inside you-” 

 

“Don’t tea-tease, bastard!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I’ll-ah-I’m to-too close.” Hinata’s gritted warning did little to stop Kageyama from squeezing his cock and smirking at his partner. 

 

“Isn’t that the point, idiot?” If Hinata wanted to respond, the voice he had left was used to cry out when Kageyama pulled his fingers back and slammed back into him. “I want to see you come for me.” 

 

“ _Kageyama!_ ” Hearing Hinata call out his name was new, yet nearly set off his own orgasm in surprise. The trembling voice and desperate tone worked havoc on him, and he almost forgot to keep moving his hands. But a sharp jerk of Hinata’s hips kept him steady, and both sets of fingers worked to alleviate the overwhelming pressure Hinata had inside him. The new position gave Kageyama view of Hinata’s back fully arched, his little fist in the sheet and painfully around his wrist. His lip was practically bleeding from the teeth marks left behind, but his face wasn’t something Kageyama would easily forget. Orange hair was as unruly as ever, and flushed skin was tempting enough to go for round two. Dark eyes slowly open, unfocused and alluring, nearly fluttering shut again when Kageyama’s fingers swiped over the spot again. 

 

“Sorry,” was the setter’s instant response, pulling out too fast and making Hinata wince. He shifted backward to give Hinata room to sit up, wondering just how to handle the new situation between them. Hinata had implied they were dating; did that mean that he’d-

 

“Lean back.” before Kageyama had a chance to finish his thought, Hinata’s hand was on his shoulder, pushing him hard. Kageyama sat back on the sheets, realizing quickly how cold they were on his naked rear. Hinata had snagged the waistbands while pushing him down, leaving Kageyama naked in front of him. The embarrassment he had ignored before came rushing back. He was tempted to search for something to cover himself up, but was sidelined when Hinata got between his legs. Instinctively Kageyama’s feet planted themselves on the bed, his knees bending and his weight shifting to the arms behind him. The movement seemed to please Hinata, who gave a hesitant smile to the confused man in front of him. “Just let me know before you’re going to finish.”

 

“What?” The question was answered with action, Hinata’s lips dropping to kiss the inside of Kageyama’s thigh. The whole movement was shocking, and the setter nearly smashed his knee into Hinata’s head as he tried to push away. But Hinata’s hand was secure around the toned thigh, keeping the setter right where he wanted him. One last look was the only warning Kageyama got before Hinata was covering the messy tip of his cock with a searing hot mouth. The world seemed to stop for Kageyama before slamming into him at every angle. Pleasure shot through his body as the once dirty fantasy became a reality. The smaller mouth didn’t move fast or far down his arousal, but neither factor seemed to matter. Just the knowledge that Hinata was doing this to him was already turning his world upside down. The feeling was intense, and Kageyama’s groan wasn’t held back. His head tipped backwards as his whole body vibrated, nearly jerking up when a wet palm stroked the base of his shaft. Had Hinata used lube? The added sensation felt amazing, and it was embarrassing how fast the edge of pleasure was starting to appear. 

 

The gentle swipes of Hinata’s tongue against his sensitive skin drove sensations deep into his stomach. Lack of practice made lines of saliva drip down, the spiker’s hand mixing it with the lube while he jerked him off. Knowing he couldn’t watch for long, Kageyama kept his eyes closed, though that only seemed to intensify the moment. Everything was hypersensitive, but all Kageyama could do was moan for more. Then the mouth around him sucked tightly, and it was quickly becoming too much. He was virgin in every sense of the word, so he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. His toes curled into the sheets, and he jerked his head back down to force words of warning out for Hinata.

 

“H-Hinata..” Curious eyes peered up at him, and the scene was Kageyama’s undoing. His whole body shuttered as he continued to gasp Hinata’s name, his orgasm splintering through him. He tried not to thrust, but he wasn’t sure how well he succeeded when his mind went white. Every touch felt amazing, and he couldn’t help but submerge himself in anything Hinata was willing to give him. The feelings, emotions, and inner turmoil seemed to rip Kageyama apart and pull him back together in seconds. And when he finally gained awareness of his surroundings, the pleasure slowly ebbing away, he looked over his heaving chest to see Hinata’s beaming smile.

 

“You sure came alot. It tasted pretty awful. And did you have to grab my hair so much? I swear you were trying to make me go bald. Oh! But that means you liked it, right? Was it good?” The excited tone from Hinata made Kageyama groan, though not in the way he had previously done. Not wanting to respond to anything the spiker was saying, Kageyama yanked him into his chest, letting the two fall back on the bed with his arms wrapped around Hinata.

 

“Just give me a minute,” Kageyama mumbled into his hair, pleased when he didn’t hear a response. A part of him was freaked out by the fact that the two were lying naked, still not fully believing they were...together? Well, basically dating. The semantics of it was a little off, but they’d figure it out. He knew that they couldn’t fall asleep like this, but his eyes closed anyways at the heat of Hinata’s body against his. The moment felt peaceful, something they hadn’t really had for a while. But if Hinata’s relaxing muscles against him meant anything, it was that they both needed this. It had been a weird way to get to where they were, but Kageyama was content. 

 

And nothing was going to ruin that.

 

“Ah! Ts-Tsukki, wait. The-they’ll hear-oh!” The sudden moan that lingered in the air froze both inhabitants, Kageyama’s eyes darting to the wall that separated them from their teammates. While the one closest to them was filled with loud snores, the opposite wall...

 

“I warned them to shut up.” The normally bored tone was quite shaky, a soft grunt following the statement. A sound of the headboard shifting against the wall made Kageyama choke on air. Were they really…  
Yamaguchi’s cry of Tsukishima’s nickname seemed to hit Hinata hard, the spiker falling off the bed. The headboard hit harder than before, and Kageyama could only stare in shock as his roommate covered his ears. 

 

“ _OH MY GOD!_ ” Kageyama wasn’t sure who yelled it louder; Hinata or Yamaguchi. The thought made him want to laugh and cry at the same time.

 

The four didn’t speak of the incident the next morning, Yamaguchi nearly combusting from his blush and Hinata shoving his face into his breakfast. Kageyama glared at anyone who passed by him, too haunted by the sound last night to fall asleep. But the strangest of all was Tsukishima, who smirked a little too proudly for anyone’s liking. No, not smirked, _smiled_. Even when the rest of the team trickled in, with Suga and Daichi giving polite hellos while Noya and Tanaka barged in, the blond blocker only sent them a look before returning to his victory grin. It stunned the group into silence, and Tanaka lost his never-ending appetite. When Asahi was forced (by the now shaking Noya) to ask Tsukishima about the happy look, the blond’s response was a shrug of his shoulders and a casual glance toward the glaring man across from him.

 

 _“What do you think, King? Should I tell them?”_

 

One day, Kageyama was _really_ going to kill Tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Tsukki, you lovable ball of salt. I have gone from despising his character to really adoring him. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it, and once again, comments/kudos are always appreciated.
> 
>  _ANNOUNCEMENT_ Before everyone asks, 'where's the smex', there WILL be an epilogue to this story. It won't be huge, and it'll probably come after I start up my two new stories, but you will get one more small part of this which will catch up with out favorite duo. Until then, make sure to be on the lookout for my two new stories, which will premiere sometime in March! =D

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! That sure was a lot for a first chapter -blushes- I hope I didn't overdue it. Well, what do you think? Let me know if I should continue! And don't forget to bookmark/kudos/comment it!


End file.
